Melted Ice Queen
by Scarabies
Summary: A Quistis/Zell fic! Final Chapter Up! Thnx to HeartOvalion for writing this chapter with me! Z&Q's wedding bit! PLZ RXR! thnx :)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I just want to apologize for my previous upload, I had uploaded my unedited one. This one is edited and fixed up. Once again, sorry for my last upload and hope my story is more enjoyable now that it has all of the grammar and spelling mistakes removed (  
  
Who'd have thought, that I, Quistis Trepe would fall in love with someone so unlike me. Sure there were the odd rumors going around about me and Seifer, but god knows that would never happen. And anyways, Fujin tended to hog him to herself. Not that I ever really minded.  
  
The Treppies were sure crush most of those rumors of course...and then manage to spread even more about me. I swear, I never understood why those students were so...obsessed with me. It was half they're fault I had my instructor license taken away, then of course it was also Seifers...but that didn't matter. We had defeated Ultimecia and were all safe and sound back in Garden. At the party we had thrown after Ultimecia's defeat I had attempted a conversation with Cid about perhaps getting my instructor license back...fat chance of me having any civil conversation with Selphie and Irvine running around! Don't get me wrong, I love the two to bits, but they got a little over excited with the camera (At least they were smart enough to leave Rinoa and Squall be)! I'm really not much of a cameraperson, but Irvine and Selph insisted! And anyway...it was fun to see them goofing around...and to let loose myself.  
  
Then we stumbled upon Zell, scarfing down hotdogs like there was no tomorrow, only succeeding in making himself choke from hotdog overload! He can be such a goofball at times and also a little annoying but I don't know, there was always something about him. I guess his always 'look on the bright side' attitude was what got me. Then again, like hell I could tell him any of this, I think he would take it completely the wrong way, or that little library girl would rip my throat out. Don't get me wrong, I really have nothing against molly (heh, we all found out her name at the party, but Zell continues to call her library girl) but I think the girls a little too obsessive and I know Zell's not really in love with her. He's pretty clueless when it comes to that kind of stuff, I know it sounds cruel but trust me, I've known him a pretty long time. Its just the difference between the looks they give each other, in Zell's eyes I see more friendship feelings towards molly's and in molly's, its some insane obsession. Call me harsh if you wish but I'm only calling what I see. I know she'll only end up hurting him, and god knows I DONT want to see that, I love Zell far too much.... beyond friendship. That's right, I, Quistis Trepe am in love with Zell Dincht. Hard to believe huh? I think it is, we're so different yet I'm drawn to him. Its nothing like how I felt towards Squall, because this is real, I know it!  
  
Yup, I have secretly been in love with Zell Dincht for two years now. Not that he has ever noticed, only the others have. First Rinoa, then Selphie then Squall and Irvine. I trusted those guys and I told them everything, they were my best friends. I was afraid of course to let them know but they totally understood, but lets get back to the whole molly problem.  
  
Molly's starting to become controlling with Zell and that's why I'm worried. If you could look into his eyes like I can, you would see that the brightness there is slowly dimming. I have to stop this, but I don't know how. I don't like how people have labeled me the cool, strong one because it's totally wrong. I get scared, especially with stuff like this because I'll be asking something of Zell that maybe, he's not prepared to do.... then again, I'm also faced with LB's wrath, but I think I can handle that.... can I?  
  
'Knock, knock'  
  
I look up from my diary entry and quickly save it. I took Selphie's advice and decided to keep a diary, we all do now. It was indeed a great idea, cause little did we know that just a couple days after the party we had started to forget what had happened. We had had a discussion with squall and headmaster cid and we decided it was best to let the GF's go. Of course, we never did, we needed them and it wasn't like they were some pets to be let free whenever we pleased. They had become a part of us now; they had been inside our heads and-  
  
'Quisty, come on we're gonna be late!'  
  
'Sure! One second, 'Kay Selph's?' I called, quickly closing the document and logging off my computer. I turned and gathered my stuff sitting on my bed. We had all decided to take a break from the repairs and everything we had been doing lately. The last couple weeks had been hell at garden, everyone running around seeing what they could do to help, constant break outs of monsters from the training center because the two doors in there were up for a remodel, and on top of that we had monsters from the outside getting in. it was awful and while everything seemed almost 'ok' there were still a few kinks that needed to be worked out. Of course, we would deal with those after our little visit to the beach today.  
  
'That's it; I'm coming in quisty! You take waaaaay too long and I don't like standing out in this hall by myself!' Selphie said and then poked her head in, 'heehee, good! Your ready! Now put it into high gear and haul ass woman!'  
  
I couldn't help but laugh, Selphie was a hoot and a half and she was a great friend. I could always count on her to relieve whatever stress I had with a good cup of coffee or sometimes, a bowl of ice cream. She was really sweet and I was never ungrateful for having her as a friend.  
  
'Yeah, sorry. I was marking some of my students work. I'm telling you, I think this week has been too much on everyone, my students aren't thinking straight and they're losing marks for it,' I sighed and grabbed my beach bag off my bed and walked over to the door, closing it and locking it after Selphie had stepped out into the hall, 'but then again, I haven't really been the best instructor because I've been running around so much. Did you know I had to have one of my students watch my class for me because I was called away.... three times!'  
  
Selphie giggled and hooked her arm in mine.  
  
'Ah, don't worry about it. In fact, don't worry about anything today, s'alright? It's our day off! Whoo hoo!' Selphie cried out and then thrusted an arm into the air joyously. A couple of SeeD candidates walked by, smiling and waving. We waved back and giggled. I could always count on Selph's to make me loosen up.  
  
'So Selphie, what do you think Irvine's gonna be wearing for you? Speedo or swim trunks?' I asked, poking her side as we turned the corner and headed into the parking garage. We walked up to Selphie's brand spanking new motorcycle and climbed on, grabbing our helmets and putting them on securely.  
  
'I don't know...I'm not much of a Speedo girl but hey, whatever the hell floats the boys boat!' she said playfully and started the motorcycle and we zoomed out of the garage and headed towards the beach. I loved riding Selphie's motorcycle; it gave me a sense of freedom...and a healthy dose of fear. I enjoyed that fear though, it was a nice adrenaline rush, and it wasn't like I was afraid Selphie couldn't handle the bike (cause she could, trust me, you should see the STUNTS this girl pulls on it!) but I dunno, just the fact there's nothing protecting me other then my own skin or a layer of leather sort of made me feel, well rebellious! And it was a great feeling.  
  
The beach wasn't too far away, only about a twenty-minute drive...and of course Selphie and I made it in ten with her behind the wheel. We pulled to a stop on a grassy hill just in front of the beach and caught sight of the gang. Selphie grabbed hers and my stuff from behind the bike and handed me mine and we made our way down the sand dunes. She and I both managed to lose our footing (Selphie first of course, but she dragged me down with her) and fell, rolling down what was left of the dunes and stopped just in front of Rinoa's and squalls towels.  
  
'Hey guys!' Rinoa giggled.  
  
I sat up and dusted the sand off my body and fixed my skirt. Then stood, giving Selphie a hand and we gave Rinoa a hug.  
  
''Hey you!' I said, plopping down beside her as Selphie tore off her tank and shorts and ran off to the water. We watched and giggled when Irvine suddenly popped out of the water and grabbed her, Selphie letting out a squeal before he smothered it with his lips.  
  
'Those two are something else,' I said, laughing as Selphie got loose and tried to run away, but only managed to fall face first into the water.  
  
'No kidding,' laughed Rinoa and then she slapped my thigh playfully.  
  
'Ow, what the hell was that for?' I asked, laughing myself. I knew she didn't do it in any other way but to just annoy me and to get a laugh.  
  
'Nothing really, just wondering when your going to strip down like the rest of us! Here we all are in our swimsuits and you're in a skirt and a long sleeved shirt. Honestly woman, we brought you here to relax so relax, oookies?' she said, poking my arm repeatedly.  
  
'Yeah, yeah,' I said, standing up and removing my top and skirt to reveal the only bikini I owned. A simple red one, nothing particularly amazing about it but it fit me just right and hey, I thought I looked pretty damn good in it. I sat back down beside Rinoa and hugged my knees to my chest then it hit me, Zell and squall weren't here!  
  
'Where's Zell and squall?' I asked, Rinoa waving a hand carelessly and pointing down to the beach. I put a hand above my eyes to lessen the intense light form the sun and saw three figures approaching us. One figure bouncing up and down, the other two figures walked calmly.  
  
'They went to go get some drinks for the cooler,' Rinoa explained.  
  
'The one bouncing around must be Zell' I thought to myself, a small smile playing across my lips.  
  
'Why ya smiling, sunshine?' Rinoa asked in her usual perky tone. I turned back to face her and saw she had already put her shades over her eyes and was trying to catch a tan. I smiled at her and stood up, stretching my legs and arms. I always did this before I swam, I hated it when I got cramps out there in the water and besides, there still may be a few monsters around here.  
  
'No reason really, just thinking about how much fun we're going to have today,' I looked back over to see Zell and Squall were getting closer but...was that Molly with them? I looked back at Rinoa and frowned slightly, ' how come molly's here? I thought she had to watch the library?'  
  
'Naw,' Rinoa said, removing her shades and smiling lazily up at me, ' she found out we were coming here and asked her little Zelly-poo if she could come and of course he gave in. besides, he wants to make her a part of the gang.'  
  
I sighed and scratched the back of my head then reached up and pulled my hair out of its usual bun and then pulled it back into a tight pony tail, 'I dunno Rinoa, are you sure she didn't pester him about becoming one of the gang?' I asked, shaking my head after putting my hair up and then stood up straight, the suns rays kissing my bare skin.  
  
'I dunno, quisty...I know how you feel about her, I mean, we've talked about this before but I think you just gotta let it be, hm? Come on, Zell can take care of himself,' Rinoa said soothingly.  
  
'Yeah, when it comes to monsters and things and ugh,' I groaned unpleasantly and rubbed my hips, 'I'm thinking too much again. That waters calling for me and I'm answering it!' I yelled and then ran down the beach and dived in, just catching the beginning of my name being called. I felt the cool water wash over me and loosen up all my tense joints and I just swam around under the water for as long as I could and then came back up to the surface for some air. I suddenly remembered my name had been called and before I could acknowledge what was happening an excited looking Zell was bounding towards me, splashing water everywhere and then WHAM he collided into me and the two of us fell back into the water, making a huge splash!  
  
I felt his arms entangled around my body and ignored the thoughts and feelings that suddenly swamped my brain when I felt his touch and kicked the water, heading towards the surface for some air. Seconds after I had surfaced, Zell's head popped up. I giggled and pointed at his hair, he looked so different when it was up in its usual three thick spikes at the front. He raised an eyebrow at me and smiled.  
  
'What?' he asked, poking at my tummy. I winced and swam a little bit away from him.  
  
'Oh nothing,' I teased and just as he was about to dive at me again we both heard a splash and I turned to see Molly on Zell's back.  
  
'Come play with me, Zell!' she said, covering his face in kisses. Zell coughed a bit since a lot of water had gotten into his mouth and rubbed at his eyes. He then gave molly a half smile and let her down into the water.  
  
'Yeah, we all can, me you and quisty! And soon the others are going to join us too!' he said, rubbing her shoulders and then turning to smile at me. Molly pouted and grabbed his chin and turned his face back towards hers.  
  
'Yeah, but Selphie and Irvine get to play alone, why cant you and I?' she asked, succeeding in making me feel totally unwanted. I rolled my eyes, about to say something to her but then saw Zell's confused face and decided why cause him the extra trouble and smiled and rubbed one of his muscular arms.  
  
'Don't worry about it, 'k, Zelly?' I said and smiled, waving at molly and swam towards the shore then walked out towards my bag, passing Rinoa and squall who were cuddling on they're towel. I grabbed my bag and set up my towel a couple feet away from the couple and sat down, one knee bent while my right arm lazily rested on it. I twitched my dangling fingers a bit, staring out at Zell and molly. They seemed to be having a good time. Oh why the hell was I analyzing they're relationship? For Hynes sake, I couldn't believe how jealous I could get. There really wasn't anything wrong with molly, sure she was obsessive, compulsive, annoying, whiny...ok, so there were quite a few faults I saw in her...but I guess Zell or the others didn't see them.  
  
'Ah well,' I sighed and lay down, stretching my body. I needed some sun, being inside the garden a lot lately had made me very pale, 'shit,' I muttered and sat back up, rummaging through my bag for my sun tone lotion only to realize I didn't bring it. I turned over to face Rinoa and squall and parted my lips to ask if I could use some of theirs only to see them sharing a very deep kiss. I looked away, blushing and decided to leave them be. I stood up and walked over to where Selphie and Irvine were sitting.  
  
'Hey guys, you got any sun tan lotion?' I asked, putting my hands on my knees as I bent down slightly. The two looked up at me from their shades and smiled.  
  
'Yeah, lemme go through my bag for it, 'k quisty?' Selphie said and sat up, pulling her bright yellow beach bag over to her side and put a hand inside. I sat down beside Irvine and sighed, looking back over to where molly and Zell were fooling around. Good Hyne, she was throwing sand at him! Irvine must have seen the expression on my face and also where my eyes were and placed a warm hand on my shoulder.  
  
'Don't worry, Zell can handle more than some sand in his eyes,' Irvine said, smiled and lay back down. I noted how he was also wearing swim trunks, why I hadn't noticed before was beyond me. Oh that's right, I was too busy looking for Zell. I rubbed my face with my hands and hid my sad face in them. It wasn't fair, I wanted Zell so much and while I could admit it to myself I could never admit it to him. And anyways, he's with molly, I have at least enough decency to know its not right to get caught up in some love triangle. Of course, the rest of the gang had taken to calling it that... Zell, Molly and Myself in a love triangle. Preposterous! Of course I had talked to everyone other than Zell about it (duh, obviously) and they all had given me the same lecture:  
  
'He's with molly so don't get involved.'  
  
Everyone had whom he or she wanted except quisty, the bossy little ice queen. Heh, another nickname I had been given and the one I despised the most. Why did everyone assume I was some 'ice queen'? I had feelings just like everyone else and I did care about other people. Damn it, I just didn't get any of this. What was wrong with me?  
  
'Ah ha!' I looked up to see Selphie holding an orange bottle of sun tan lotion; 'I found it!' she said happily and threw it over to me. I caught it, smiled my thanks and walked back up to my towel. As I sat down I realised molly and Zell weren't in the water and shrugged it off. I had to stop this, this constant thinking and worrying about him, it wasn't healthy and Hyne knows-  
  
'Hey quisty!'  
  
I let out a rather loud yelp when I heard Zell's voice right beside mine. I panted and looked over at him, at his wonderful smile...his beautiful eyes...his fantastic body...catch your drool, quisty.  
  
'Hi Zell,' I croaked and then turned my attention back to the sun tan lotion and squeezed some out and started to cover my legs and arms. Zell sat there patiently and then started to fidget and leaned his face close to mine,  
  
'Quistis, I need to ask you something,' he said, seriousness very clear in his voice. I dropped the sun tan lotion and quickly picked it back up, hoping he didn't notice my nervousness and excitement, what could he be asking? Could he know about how I feel towards him?  
  
'What about?' I asked the nerves making my head shake slightly as my stomach did back flips. Zell sighed and moved closer, looking around cautiously. I could feel his warm breath on my skin and started getting goose bumps. I moved away a tiny bit and Zell suddenly sighed. I thought I had done something wrong and placed a hand on his shoulder. This was obviously troubling him and I couldn't let my feelings get in the way.  
  
'Its about me and molly...' he said, looking down, fiddling with his feet. My eyebrows furrowed and while a wave of delight swamped over me I got one look at his face and that was blown away and replaced with regret for even feeling happy about that. Whatever it was that was wrong, it was tormenting him and he needed it off his chest. I sighed and placed a hand over my mouth, not in the sense I was shocked but just because its what I did when I was thinking. Zell lied down and placed his arms behind his head, I saw the trouble on his face and took my hands away from my mouth and looked down at him, lightly poking his cute nose. I don't care what I felt right now, my feelings and cares didn't matter, Zell needed someone to talk to, and he needed his quisty.  
  
'C' mon Zelly, you can tell me,' I said rubbing his arm and then smiled encouragingly. He looked down the beach and sighed. Molly must be in the washroom or something I thought, it was the only time the two were probably apart. Zell smiled and sat back up.  
  
'I know, Quis, I could always count on you to have a shoulder to lean on. Its just...' he sighed again and moved his hands around as if he was preparing to give a speech,' 'its just...she asked me if I loved her and....'  
  
I blinked and gulped.  
  
'And....?' I asked, knowing the answer.  
  
'I don't know if I do, I like her, hell yeah but that's it. Just...it's just she's more like a friend to me, you know? She's a great person, don't get me wrong and she's really come a long way with her martial arts and she's not as weak as she was. Also, she has more confidence now, and she always tells me that its me she has to thank for that but...I think she always had that confidence, she just never realised it before. I know she loves me, heck, she told me she's secretly loved me for three years. Can you believe that? A girl actually secretly loved me.'  
  
I chuckled nervously and put a hand to my throat.  
  
'Yeah, who'd have thought,' I aid nervously. Zell just laughed and slapped my back gently.  
  
'I knew you'd say something like that.'  
  
'I'm not that predictable, am I?'  
  
Zell tilted his head to the side after I asked him that and thought for a couple seconds. Then he smiled playfully and started tickling me, causing me to yelp numerous times, and then he stopped and smiled.  
  
'Nah, your quisty, your as unpredictable as they get!' he teased. I grinned at him and lightly punched his shoulder.  
  
'Yeah, whatever.'  
  
'Now, don't go all like Squall on me,' he said, chuckling.  
  
'Oh, shut up Zell!' I said and pushed his shoulder, causing him to lose his balance. He laughed some more on my towel and then I saw a shadow covering his form and looked up to see molly towering over us. Well, I wouldn't actually call it towering since she was only something like five foot one or two. I then realised the position Zell and I were in and pulled my arms out of his and quickly moved away. Molly made some or of a snorting sound and jumped into Zell's lap, causing an Oomph to escape his lips and then he gingerly wrapped his arms around her.  
  
'So, what have you two been chatting about while I've been gone?' she asked, practically throwing the question at me.  
  
I laid back and reached into the cooler and pulled out and coke and took a sip. Suddenly, I felt a little courageous.  
  
'Why do you need to know?' I asked smugly. Hm, maybe that's why I'm called the ice queen I wondered and then shrugged and smiled. I'm only the ice queen to people I don't like, anyways.  
  
Molly's face scrunched up and her fists tightened into tiny balls.  
  
'What's your problem, Quistis?' she screeched and stood up, knocking Zell back. I stood up as well, of course, I was quite taller than her and now I was the towering one, like it should be. Molly's little outburst had caught the attention of the others and now they were looking over here. I caught a glimpse of Zell's worried face but I couldn't help it. I'm sorry Zell, but I can't hold back anymore. It's been two years of this and I've had enough.  
  
I chuckled to myself and waltzed over to molly, poking her shoulder hard enough for her to stumble back.  
  
' Your my problem,' I said simply and crossed my arms. Molly's jaw dropped and she looked at me with the utmost disgust. I didn't care, I was finally telling her how I felt, 'you hang over Zell's shoulders like some robe, you tag along with him everywhere he goes, never giving him any time to himself. Not only that, but like you've just shown now, you get extremely jealous when someone else talks with him. It's especially annoying when you do it to me, to us! ' I said, extending an arm to point to the others, 'we're his best friends, you have no right trying to control his time with us!'  
  
Molly looked like she was about to explode, and her eyes started to water but I wasn't going to give in like everyone else had in the past. This girl needed a dose of reality.  
  
'Your not living in some romantic novel, got that? This is the real world! You've done didley squat in the last couple weeks with the repairs! You distracted Zell when he was repairing some engines and then sat there and complained when we told you to go back to the library! You also continued to bitch and complain the rest of the week!' I rubbed my forehead and started pacing back and forth, 'looks, its great and all that you've found your confidence, but I think I like the old, shy molly who didn't whine all the time!'  
  
'YOU JUST WANT ZELL FOR YOUSELF!' molly suddenly screamed, totally catching me off guard. She stood there, shaking as the tears streamed down her cheeks. My breath caught in my throat and I suddenly shook my head.  
  
'You don't know what you're talking about,' I said simply, beginning to pack up my things, I wasn't going to spend the rest of the day with this cow, not in a lifetime. I couldn't handle this.  
  
'Oh but you do, you love him! Don't act as if I don't know, give me some credit woman! I see the way you look at him,' she screamed, reaching down to be held by Zell, yet all he did was sit there, totally shocked that all this was happening, he wasn't the only one, not only were the others sitting with their jaws slack but I was pretty shocked myself. Finally the dam burst.  
  
'AT LEAST I LOOK AT HIM WITH REAL LOVE! NOT SOME CRAZY OBSESSIVE LOOK!' I screamed and started walking away, I couldn't stay there. As I walked further and further away I heard more yelling. I felt awful; I had ruined everyone's day just because of my damn ego. 'It's not really your ego though, quisty' I said to myself and sighed, suddenly falling to the ground. I couldn't take this, Zell now knew how I really felt for him and on top of that, I had just been really mean to a girl who probably did love him very much, I couldn't believe myself. I suddenly felt the hot stab of tears at the corners of my eyes and I blinked them away. I couldn't, wouldn't, cry.  
  
'Oh, what's the use,' I muttered to myself and just broke down, letting all the tears I had held in for two years loose, it felt good but I still felt horrible. I stood back up and started walking again, ignoring my name being called behind me from the beach. It was about a half hour walk to Garden, I'm sure I'd be fine...yeah, just keep telling yourself that, quisty 


	2. chapter two

A/N- Hehe, thanks goes out to the people who have reviewed so far! Fire Demon and Kirie-Chan. Knowing that at least two people have reviewed my fic is more than enough to make me want to continue! Thanks again! -Half of this Chapters Zell's POV, but at one Point it switches to Quistis' ^_^ - ~ Thoughts ~ Disclaimer- I don't own FF8, or any of the characters that I mention in here that's from it! Although.the paper work for Zell is still coming through! I only have a hundred more sheets to sign! Mwahaha! -In your dreams, Dinchtbaby- bah! -_-  
  
~What just happened. Why did Quisty and Molly fight.? I'm so confused.~ These thoughts are flowing through my head like a hurricane. I always thought Quisty liked molly just fine, and the feeling was mutual for Molly. Had I been so blind to not see this? Was it really that obvious? I run a hand through my hair, still in shock from the words molly and Quistis had exchanged.  
  
'Zelly?'  
  
I look up; molly's crouching by me. She reaches out to place a hand on my cheek but I pull away. When I look at her, I don't know what I see.the woman I love, or just another friend. Heh, it was always that way with every girl I ever met... they always ended up being just my friends. It was as if I wasn't capable of the romantic love.  
  
'Zell, talk to me!' molly cried, her hand grabbing one of my arms. I pull away again and stand and its then that I notice everyone else's faces. I turn to Molly, more confused than angry.  
  
'What happened.why, why did you and Quisty fight?' I asked as gently as I could. I then realized Quistis had gotten up and already left. ~ I'll come find you as soon as I clear this up Quisty, I promise~  
  
'Zell, she wants you for herself, she doesn't understand the special bond we have together,' Molly explains, looking at me with tear stained eyes. I shake my head; this is unbelievable! I was supposed to come to this beach to relax with my friends but it sonly turn out to be turmoil.  
  
'What do you mean, Molly? All she did was talk to Zell and you freaked out at her.' Selphie said, holding onto to Irvine, 'I don't want to sound like I'm choosing sides but.your little outburst was uncalled for.'  
  
'Oh? So now I'M the bad one here, huh? Well, she was the one who was trying to interfere with me and Zelly's relationship!' Molly cried her hands scrunched up into small fists. 'Exactly HOW did she interfere, Molly? She never threw herself onto Zell, hell, she's never even told him,' Irvine said, letting go of Selphie as he put a hand to his forehead.  
  
'Tell me what?' I asked, starting to get annoyed that something's been kept from me. Rinoa turned to me and smiled gently.  
  
'Quistis never told you but.. she loves you Zell.'  
  
'Tch, I know THAT!' I said, of course quisty loved me, she was one of my best friends.  
  
Rinoa suddenly grabbed my arm.  
  
'You don't seem to get what I'm saying Zell, we know she loves you just as we all love you but.her feelings run deeper than that of a friend.'  
  
'WHAT?!' I yell, stumbling backwards, 'what do you mean?'  
  
'She means that Quistis is in love with you Zell, and that I'm totally out of the picture,' Molly said, walking over to hr towel and picking up her things. I see the hurt in her eyes and while I feel bad.I just don't feel for her the way a boyfriend should feel for her girlfriend.  
  
'Look, Molly.I cant lie to you and say I love you.' I said, holding my arms out and turning my palms up to the sky. Molly suddenly turned, tears streaming down her face. Damn, I can't handle this; I mean I feel super awful for making Molly cry but what does she want me to do? Lie to her the rest of her life? No, I couldn't do that.  
  
'Then why did you go out with me in the first place?!' Molly screamed as she started climbing up the sand dunes. I turned to everyone and gave them a 'dear-god-help-me-please' stare but I turned around and followed molly. I had to make her see that I couldn't live a lie. Damn it, we've been going out for two years, why didn't I ever have the guts to tell her before?!  
  
'Look! Molly! Wait!' I cried as I hurried up the sand dunes, losing my balance here and there but eventually I caught up with her and she turned around, her tears now dry and her face full of anger. I had never seen this side of her before.  
  
'You could have told me two years earlier Zell, nothing you can say could ever repair my heat,' she said and then moved towards me, poking my chest quite hard, 'you know, I practically worshipped the ground you walked on and you treat me like this. For two yeas I gave my full heart to you and your going to leave me for that.. that bitch!'  
  
That was going a little too far.  
  
'Now you listen to me, Molly. Quistis is a very good friend of mine and I had no idea this was going to happen, so cut me some slack all right? And don't you ever, EVER call Quistis a bitch, ok?' I said, my anger slowly rising, I also realized I was starting to yell, 'the fact that you 'worshipped' me is what disturbs me a bit. Love is not based on worshipping your partner, its trust and obviously you don't even trust me around one of my best friends!'  
  
'She was flirting with you,' molly said, albeit a little subdued. She was obviously calming down.maybe even realizing her mistakes. I gently put a hand on her arm but this time it was she who pulled away, as if my touch now burned her skin.  
  
'Molly, you and I both know she wasn't.I think we need some time apart, ok? I'm not saying I want to break up with you but.I just need some time to think, all right? Can you give me that time?' I asked, my voice calming.  
  
'I don't know, Zell.maybe Nida was right when he said I was infatuated with you,' Molly said, starting to walk away.  
  
'Nida? What do you mean Nida said you were infatuated with me?' I asked, this whole situation getting stranger and stranger. Man, who'd have thought my life could be so much like a soap opera. I shuddered at the thought.  
  
'Zell, I'm very good friends with Nida and I guess he got kinda jealous when I got together with you,' Molly explained.  
  
I nodded my head slightly, understanding what she was saying. Then again though, maybe this is a total mirror image of what's happening with Quistis.Nida Loves Molly but I'm with her, and Quistis loves me but Molly's with me.. ugh, this was too much for my brain to handle, I need some hotdogs.  
  
'Look Zell.maybe it would be best if we just broke up.' molly said very quietly, so quiet that I barely heard her. She turned around and smiled slightly, ' and anyways.I'm moving back to timber to stay with my parents in a couple weeks.so maybe it is for the best.'  
  
I nodded, not trusting my mouth. Shit, I had just lost my first long time girlfriend.but did I really consider her my girlfriend? Or was I just lying to myself the whole time.  
  
~Quistis.. ~  
  
'If that's what you wish, Molly.but, you were a pretty fun girlfriend while it lasted,' I said, pulling her into a hug and then she smiled at me.  
  
'Thanks Zell, you were everything I thought you'd be.' she said and then finally started on her way but before she was out of ears reach she turned around, 'and tell Quistis I'm sorry!'  
  
'Will do! Take care!' I called back and then sighed. I turned around and headed back towards everyone else. When I arrived I just fell down onto my towel and ran my hands down my face.  
  
~Unbelievable.~  
  
'Zell?'  
  
I looked up to see the gang standing around me; I knew what they wanted to know.  
  
'We broke up,' I said simply and then laid back down, I looked up into the sky and saw it was getting cloudy. Fantastic, not only has my day been crap but now the weather feels like turning on me. Fan-freakin-tastic. I suddenly remember Quistis and stand up, have to go find her.  
  
'Where are you going?'  
  
'To find Quistis, Squall. It's going to storm soon and I don't want her out in it alone and unarmed. You guy's head back too, I'll meet you in the Caf before suppers served. Save me some hotdogs too, will ya?' I ask while pulling a shirt from my bag over my head.  
  
'Sure thing, just be careful ok?' Squall says, patting my back and then takes Rinoa's hand and they head back to where they're towels are, Selphie and Irvine do the same. I smile in they're direction, they really are good friends.  
  
**************  
  
'My feet hurt,' I grumble to myself and look around. I know I'm pretty close to Garden because I can see its lights but damn it, there's a huge forest in my way and I've already had a couple run ins with some monsters. Not only that but its also getting dark,  
  
'Just bloody terrific,'  
  
I'm unarmed so of course I had to run from all the monsters that had gotten in my way (I really should have brought Save the Queen) but damn, the bothersome things chased me! I look at my arm to see it's bleeding and then I reach into my bag and tear off a part of my towel and wrap it around my wound.  
  
'Damn Bitebugs.'  
  
'Quistis?'  
  
I suddenly spin around only to see Molly standing in front of me; her eyes are red from obvious tears. The guilt I already feel triples and I clench my fists.  
  
'What?' I ask as softly as I can.  
  
'I saw you here and I just wanted to come over to tell you that~'  
  
'Your sorry?' I asked, cutting her off. The she did something I didn't expect; she actually smiled. Of course I felt bad for assuming she was here to apologize but what else would she be here for?  
  
'No, Zell and I broke up.so take your chance while you still can,' she said simply and then turned and walked away. I called out her name but she didn't turn back.  
  
'Damn it,' I cursed, sitting down on a large boulder. I hugged my knees to my chest and hid my face. What an awful day, funny how such a nice day could start out so great and then fall to shit.I guess that was life for you. But oh Hyne, Zell's probably furious with me.  
  
'I'm sorry, Zell,' I stammer out and then start to cry.  
  
'For what?'  
  
'GAH!' I scream and fall backwards and land quite roughly on my butt. I groan painfully and try to stand up only to see Zell looking at me with his goofy grin.  
  
'You ok?' he asks, obviously trying to bite back his laughter as he helped me back up to my feet.  
  
'I've had better days. ' I muttered sadly. Zell's face goes somber.  
  
'Quistis.what happened today was~' he begins but I cut him off, I don't want him to apologize, I don't want him feeling guilty for my mistakes and emotions.  
  
'No Zell.what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have said anything, I should have just allowed Molly to go on her little rant and ignore her like I usually do.'  
  
I watch as Zell walks over to me and pulls me into an embrace, I struggle a bit but the heat radiating off his body is what keeps me from pulling away. I literally melt into his arms and I let out a sigh.  
  
'Zell, this is wrong, its Molly who should be in your arms right now,' I said, albeit quietly. I felt Zell's arms tighten around me and he lets out a sigh as well, his warm breath dancing across the soft flesh that is my neck.  
  
'Molly and I are no longer together,' he said. 'I know,' I whispered and then pulled myself out of his embrace gently and sat back down on the boulder, 'she told me.but, I think she was almost happy. What did you say to her Zell? What made her realize she was only infatuated with you?'  
  
Zell came and sat down beside me, one arm at his side while the other draped over my shoulders and pulled me closer.  
  
'Well Quisty.I realized I was lying to myself and I told her. I told her I couldn't say I loved her because it would be false. She also told me she had 'worshipped' the ground I walked on and I said to her that that wasn't what love was,' he sighed and took his arm off his shoulder and placed it in his lap, 'I think she also implied Nida was in love with her.'  
  
I blinked a couple times and remembered Nida telling me something about Molly, in fact, he was always talking about her, I just never realised what it meant till now. God, I had been so thick! Zell turned to me, his eyes clouded with confusion.  
  
'I just don't understand though, Quisty.why didn't you ever tell me before?'  
  
I looked down and sighed again, guilt washing over me again. I swear, after today I'll have been washed away into the sea of guilt.  
  
'You were with Molly and I just didn't want to interfere.' I said, then turned to him and smiled, 'your happiness was everything to me and while I've known all along you never really loved Molly.I. I did know you had fun with her and that she had fun with you.'  
  
'But Quisty.' Zell started but I put a finger to his lips.  
  
'Come on, why dote on things that have happened in the past?' I said and jumped off the rock, leaning down to pick up my bag, 'lets head back to garden and I'll buy you a plateful of hotdogs, k?'  
  
A large grin spread across Zell's face and he picked me up and swung me around. I cried out and gently hit him to make him put me down. Finally he did and he too grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulders. As we walked back to Garden I knew one question was still hanging over our heads but neither of us were brave enough to say it, at least I knew I wasn't.  
  
'So, Quistis.' Zell began as we arrived at the front gates, 'what happens now?'  
  
My heart began to pump so fast I thought it would erupt out of my chest.  
  
'W-well.I-I think we should take our time.I don't want to ruin our f- friendship but.if your willing to g-give it a go.' I stammered. Great Hyne, was ~I~ stammering?!  
  
Zell flashed me another one of his goofy grins and tickled my sides a little.  
  
'Hey, you know I'm up for anything!' he said.  
  
I let out a long held breath and smiled up at Zell, pushing one of my long strands of hair out of my face. I lifted up my hand to push the other one back but Zell did it for me.  
  
'Still waiting for that answer, Ice Queen,' he said. I gave him the look-of-a-thousand-deaths for calling me Ice Queen but then I laughed cause I knew he was just teasing me.  
  
'Yeah, I mean.I have wanted this for a while.' I said, feeling the heat rise into my cheeks. Zell punched a hand up into the air and then pointed at my cheeks.  
  
'Booya! I got you blushing!' he cried happily and then gave me a great big bear hug, 'and I got me a new Girlfriend.'  
  
I giggled some and then slapped his shoulder playfully.  
  
'Quit it Zell!' I said and stuck my tongue out. Zell shrugged and gave me his hand.  
  
'Shall we, milady?' he asked in an awful false British accent. But did I care? Hell no!  
  
'Indeed,' I said in my best British accent and gave him my hand and the two of us climbed the stairs at the front gate and headed inside Garden. Before we went to the cafeteria we headed towards the dorms to drop our bags off.  
  
'You can come in Zell, I just need to grab some money for dinner,' I said and dumped my bags onto the floor. I opened my drawer and dug around for a couple minutes for my change purse and then when I found it I gave out a triumphant laugh. Zell had been looking down at my desk and then looked back up after hearing my laugh and grinned. I shyly scratched my forehead and smiled, holding up my purse.  
  
'Found it,' I said simply and then Zell walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I gasped in surprise and then hugged him back; smiling because was totally unaware of his reasons for hugging me suddenly.  
  
'What's wrong, Zell?' I asked, running a hand gently through his hair at the back of his head.  
  
'Zell squeezed me tighter and sighed happily.  
  
'Nothing, just glad I have you now,'  
  
I smiled.  
  
  
  
A/N: whatcha think? Hehe, please, please, PLEASE review because even one or two reviews make me want to write more! I know it's a bit sudden that Zell and Quistis are together but the whole reason for this story wasn't for them to finally get together, its because I always wanted to see what they're lives would be like if they were a couple! So expect some humor in this as well and maybe some intense romance and a little trouble with Molly and Seifer! But we'll see ^_^ thanks for taking the time to read it! And please, be a responsible reader and review! 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: wow, I'm so happy!! Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who's reviewed! And also, anyone who wants me to check out they're fic's tell me! I love reading other peoples works so don't hesitate to tell me, oookies? Once again, thank you everyone! I hope this chapter is just as enjoyable as the others!  
  
**********************  
  
Zell and I made our way down to the cafeteria to find Squall and the others sitting at our usual table. I pulled a chair up to sit by Selphie and Zell did the same. I felt something tap the back of my calf and looked down to see Zell's sneaker against one of boots and his shin pressed against my calf. I let out a small giggle and gave him a nudge. The two of us giggled a bit and looked up to see the others staring at us. Irvine actually had a chunk of lettuce hanging out of his mouth.  
  
I lifted an eyebrow at them and flashed them a smile.  
  
'Has the stunned guppy look come in style or something?' I asked, putting a finger to my forehead as I suppressed a giggled. Irvine finally chewed the piece of lettuce that was hanging from his mouth and swallowed. Before he could say anything Selphie piped up.  
  
'Are you two TOGETHER?!' she cried, slamming her two hands on the table and leaning her face right into Zell's and mine. The invasion of our personal bubbles caused us to lean back a bit. If we had been in an Anime, we would have had sweat drops. Heh, whattya know, I'm even starting to think like Zell! I mused and grinned,  
  
'Will you stop grinning and just cut to the chase!' Selphie demanded. Although she sounded sinister she had a huge smirk across her lips. She knew EXACTLY what Zell and I were going to confess but I think she just wanted to cause some suspense. Heh, that's Selphie for you!  
  
'What do you want to know?' I asked, leaning back in my chair. I forgot Zell's leg was still entangled with mine and started wobbling and in a loud THUNK Zell and I had both managed to fall backwards and onto the floor. Damn it, I loved the guy but was I now forever cursed with his clumsiness? I mean, I, Quistis Trepe wasn't very klutzy but somehow I had caught some Zell Bug that made me prone to screw ups! Ah well, if it was a price to pay for being with him, I was sure as hell gonna pay my dues!  
  
'Lets just tell them, quisty!' Zell said excitedly as he helped me back up and put our chairs back the right way. I sat down into mine and leaned my chin on one of my hands as Zell flashed his toothy grin at everyone then suddenly put an arm around shi shoulders and pulled me close. I let out an 'oomph' from the force.  
  
'Quisty and I are now officially together,' Zell said, playing with one of my long honey coloured strands of hair. I swatted at his hand playfully and smiled and shrugged at everyone else's shocked faces. Rinoa's face suddenly exploded into a happy smile ands she reached over and gave me a huge hug; Selphie did the same. I looked over the arms entangled around my neck and saw the guys patting Zell on the back, catching the odd 'good job man' from squall and a 'meow' from Irvine. He was such a pervert sometimes. Rinoa ands Selphie finally let go of me and I put my hands up to my hair, fixing it a bit.  
  
'I gotta admit though guys, its a little sudden,' squall said, taking a swig from his glass.  
  
'Yeah well, the sooner the better is how I've always seen everything,' Zell said, 'come on quisty, lets go grab some grub before we start mooching off these guys.'  
  
I put a hand to Zell's chest as he started to get up.  
  
'No, I'll get it. My treat,' I said, giving him a soft smile. Zell gave my hand a squeeze and smiled.  
  
'If that's what you want, dumpling.'  
  
'Don't call me a dumpling!' I cried and gave him a gentle smack on the shoulder then stood up and headed for the queue. As I waited in line I was just in ears reach to hear what was happening at the table  
  
'First strike, three strikes and your out, man,' Irvine said, giving Zell a knowing but playful smile and then stabbed a fork into Selphie's potato and popped it into his mouth.  
  
'Irvine! That was mine you bumfuggly!' she called and put a pea on her spoon and flicked it at him. Irvine let out a hiss when it hit him dead in the eye. Selphie exploded into a fit of giggles as Irvine sat at the table, madly rubbing at his eye.  
  
'Your so abusive sometimes Selphie!' he said, his entire 'I'm tough and manly' stature shrinking to the size of a walnut. Selphie flicked her hair and smiled, poking her Irvy-Poo in the ribs.  
  
'Maybe, but you know you love me!' she teased. Irvine let out a slight chuckle and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
'Please guys, I don't wanna lose my appetite,' Zell teased and was rewarded with a slap in the arm from Selphie. Zell turned and gave Irvine and Squall a shocked look while he shook his head slowly.  
  
'We have some pretty dangerous girlfriends, huh?' he said. Squall grinned and wrapped an arm around Rinoa's waist and gave her a cuddle.  
  
'I dunno, I think just you and Irvine got the amazons,' he teased, laughing slightly as Selphie gave him a look of death. I was still in the line but I heard everything they were saying and put a hand to my head, totally bemused as to how we all manage to get along somehow. Then again, I was glad we did work out and besides we all did kick some major ass when we were together. Even though Ultimecia was defeated, Galbadia was still causing a few troubles and on top of that we had the repairs of Balamb and Trabia garden to attend to. Of course, the Shmui people had been very kind in lending us some money and helping with the repairs. They were quite a gifted race and we welcomed they're help with open arms.  
  
I realized it was my turn to order and turned around to give the cafeteria lady (Rita was her name, I had chatted with her before) my order.  
  
'One Cesar salad with a croissant please and an order of 3 hot dogs.'  
  
Rita gave me a grin.  
  
'We have hotdogs Quistis but three won't be enough if your buying for Zell over there,' she said, chuckling to herself. I furrowed my eyebrows and wondered exactly how many Zell could consume.  
  
'I thought you'd have known by now he can at least inhale ten,' she said and handed me my supper and then went to the grill and took off ten hotdogs and put them on a platter for me, 'I always give Zell a discount for his hotdogs since the poor lad barely gets any so I'll give you the discount as well considering you were kind enough to pay for all of this.'  
  
'Thank you, that's very kind of you, Rita' I said and reached into my purse and pulled out ten Gil and handed her the money. I flashed her a friendly smile and picked up my tray of food and walked back to the table. I put the tray down as carefully as I could and sat down.  
  
'Oh crap I forgot the drinks!' I said and started to stand up but it was Zell's' turn to gently push me back down.  
  
'No worries babe, ~I~ got it this time, s'ok?' Zell said, 'what do you want?'  
  
'Oh, an iced tea would suit me just fine, Zell' I said and thanked him as he got up to go get our drinks. I turned back around and was surprised to see everyone smiling happily at me. I pressed a slender hand to my throat and smiled, a little embarrassed.  
  
'Yes?' I asked.  
  
None of them said anything for a couple seconds and then Rinoa spoke.  
  
'Its nothing really, Quis but. I guess we're all just happy for you and Zell. We know you guys had a pretty rough day today but hey. at least it ended like this,' she said and smiled. I felt the tears sneak up on me and I blinked them away, rubbing m forehead with a finger again. I looked up and smiled at all of them and mouthed a 'thank you' not trusting my voice to stay firm and not crack. I felt a hand on my shoulder and realized it was Squalls and I knew what his eyes were saying to me, I knew he was glad I had finally found someone for myself.  
  
'Hell, I'm also glad you didn't let those rumours of you and Seifer getting together go to your head,' Irvine said, lifting a leg up on to the table. Selphie pushed it back down and Irvine gave her a glare but then shrugged. I guess he knew it was better to not argue with Selphie. although sometimes I was sure he was still in training over that matter.  
  
'Well.I guess Seifer just isn't my type,' I said simply and stabbed a lettuce leaf and then plopped it into my mouth.  
  
'And why not?'  
  
My partially chewed lettuce leaf suddenly got lodged in my throat and I coughed a little to let it loose. I rubbed at my mouth and ran two fingers down a strand of hair and regained my composure.  
  
~Speaking of the Devil. ~  
  
'Hello Seifer,' I said, not even bothering to turn around. Did I mention before Seifer had been re-admitted into Garden? I'm pretty sure I did somewhere in my diary. ah well. I finally did turn around and my face met a dark blue shirt with a white stripe down the middle and then as my eyes climbed further I was looking into deep jade eyes. I let out an annoyed sigh and turned back around.  
  
'What dear instructor? Can you STILL not stand the sight of me?' Seifer sneered, reaching over at another table and pulling a chair up to sit by me. I looked up at squall who's cheek muscles were twitching like crazy, in fact, everyone's around the table was except for maybe Rinoa who only gave him a 'say-one-wrong-word-and-my-boot-meets-your-ass' look.  
  
'Go away, Seifer' I said simply and lifted another lettuce leaf to my mouth. Seifer slapped my back just as I was about to swallow it and I started coughing. My hand frantically went to my chest and I started slapping it, trying to get the chuck of lettuce loose from my throat. Squall suddenly stood up and pushed Seifer out of the way and gave my back a solid smack and I felt the piece of lettuce loosen and I swallowed it. Once I was finally able to breathe I started coughing and looked up just as Zell punched Seifer across the face.  
  
'You almost fucking killed her you bastard!' Zell screamed, jumping on top of Seifer and punching his face. Seifer was a fairly large young man and easily overpowered Zell's' five foot five frame. Zell flew back and knocked into an outraged Squall who caught Zell in his arms. Squall held Zell back as he thrashed about furiously in squalls hold.  
  
'Calm down Zell, its not worth it!' squall said, struggling to keep Zell back.  
  
'Yes it is, his. Jerkness almost got Quisty killed!' Zell screamed. I stood up from where I was sitting and walked over to Zell and put a hand on his cheek, trying to calm him down.  
  
'Don't worry Zell. I'm fine. Just let it go, you know he only does things like this for attention,' I said, gently gliding a hand over Zell's arms. Zell calmed down and straightened his clothes and then pointed at Seifer who was rubbing his jaw.  
  
'You ever, EVER touch her, or go near her again, I'll fucking kill you!'  
  
Seifer grinned, taking a napkin from under a set of silverware and wiped the blood from his nose and mouth.  
  
'Shut up, chicken-wuss, your all talk,' he said and then threw the bloodied napkin to the floor and started walking away.  
  
'Wasn't that way back in the Ultimecia days, now was it.oh great Knight!' Zell called, I looked at Zell with a scolding face. We all knew enough not to mention anything about that to Seifer anything again, it was just an unspoken agreement. But Zell had just crossed the line.  
  
Seifer turned around and walked back over to us, his steps menacingly vibrated throughout the entire cafeteria. Other people who were there for supper all stopped and stared as Seifer stopped in front of Zell and I. He reached out and grabbed a strand of my hair roughly and I slapped at his hand, knocking it away.  
  
'You better watch what you say chicken-wuss,' he said, his jade eyes looking almost red with fury, 'I knew you and that library girl would never work out and you'd go for the Ice Queen here. shame, I was going to move in myself but you beat me to it. But that doesn't matter. '  
  
I shivered slightly, understanding what Seifer was implying but obviously Zell didn't fully understand. He narrowed his eyes at Seifer and pulled me closer.  
  
'What are you saying exactly?'  
  
Seifer grinned and then tossed his head back and laughed.  
  
'Calm down chicken-wuss, I wouldn't do anything like that,' he said, chuckling madly, the fury suddenly gone from his eyes. We all watched, dumbfounded, as he walked out of the Caf and out of sight. I turned to Zell, my mouth agape.  
  
'Am I the only one totally lost and confused here.?' I asked.  
  
Zell shook his head, as did the others.  
  
'No. that was pretty weird. scary, but damn weird,' Zell said, gently pulling me back to the table to sit back down. The others sat back down with us and we all tried to continue on with our meal but after everything that had just happened over the course of ten minutes, most of us had lost our appetites.  
  
'Cid said Seifer had changed and Edea had also explained to me that he had been brainwashed. but he still has the same attitude,' Squall said, picking away at his now cold steak.  
  
'And weird sense of humour,' I said, leaning my head against Zell's shoulder. Even though everyone else seemed to believe what had happened was perfectly typical of Seifer I still couldn't get the way he looked at me out of my head. Was he being serious? Did he really want to come between Zell and I? Let alone, did h really even care for me at all? Ugh, I was thinking too much again. I groaned and nestled my head deeper into Zell's shoulder.  
  
'What's up pussy cat?' Zell said, peeking at me. I grinned a tiny bit and shook my head.  
  
'Nothing, I'm fine,' I said and sat back up, stretching my arms out like I usually would after winning a battle.  
  
'Well, you'll have to excuse us guys but Rinoa and I are pretty tired so we're going to head off to our dorm. Also, don't forget to all meet in my office tomorrow morning at 0:900 hours, got that? We need to discuss the money for the last couple repairs,' Squall explained as he got up and pulled out Rinoa's chair for her, 'we'll see you guys tomorrow, k?'  
  
'Alright,' everyone said.  
  
'Good night guys,' Rinoa said, waving to us and then left the cafeteria with squall.  
  
Irvine sighed and pulled Selphie into his lap.  
  
'I think we should hit the sheets too, love,' he said, pecking the tip of her nose with his lips. Selphie giggled and fiddled with his ponytail.  
  
'Ok, 'night guys!' she said to Zell and I and gave us huge hugs, whispering 'I'm happy for you' into my ear before splitting. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand, mouthing another 'thank you' and then Zell and I turned to wave good-bye to them. After they disappeared from our sites I leaned back further into my chair and reached back to pull my hair out. I hadn't done this in public for ages (unless I was with my friends) but I felt so stressed I needed some way to release it. Zell smiled and as I ran my fingers through my honey coloured hair to straighten it out a bit, then I turned to him and smiled, a bit bemused.  
  
'What?' I asked.  
  
Zell suddenly blushed slightly and turned his head away, smiling sheepishly. He then turned back around, scratched the back of his neck and laughed.  
  
'Its nothing Quisty, come on, I'll walk you to your dorm,' he offered and the two of us stood up and picked up our trays. After we thrown out our garbage and put our trays back I felt his hand entangle with mine and while it was such a small gesture, I bet he had no idea just how much it really meant to me.  
  
We reached my dorm in about only five minutes but still, I was blown away as to how even such a short walk could be so enjoyable when you had Zell's hand connected with yours. Of course, his mouth was always going a mile a minute, telling me old stories about he and molly. Usually I got pretty huffy when a new boyfriend told me about his ex but this was different. One, it was Zell and Two, I knew Zell never really cared for her in the romantic way so in a sense, what he was saying was quite harmless.  
  
'The first time I kissed her though Quisty, I felt nothing. I guess that should have been my first clue that the relationship wasn't what I was telling myself it was,' Zell said as we stopped in front of my dorm door.  
  
'Well Zell, I cant say I'm not happy that you two aren't together. I mean I wouldn't have you if you were. But still, I just wish it hadn't ended the way it did,' I explained, pulling my card key out of my purse. Zell leaned against the wall as I did so and sighed, one foot digging into the floor slightly,  
  
'I think all three of us do, Quistis. You, me and molly. but it couldn't be helped and it was the only way that I probably would have realized what was happening. and how I felt for you,' he said, a blush creeping up into his cheeks. I unlocked my door and turned to smile at him as he stood nervously in my doorframe.  
  
'I'm just glad I had the courage to say something,' I said and raised a hand to his cheek and gave him a kiss, 'good night Zell.'  
  
'Uh, g-good night, Q-Quistis,' he stammered and then turned away and started walking down the hall. I was just about to close the door when suddenly he came running back in, pulled me into a giant hug and gave me a kiss back.  
  
'Sorry,' he said, going so red I thought he was turning into Diablos or something, 'I just had to do that.'  
  
I laughed slightly and patted his arm.  
  
'Quite alright, love,' I said, 'good night.'  
  
'Good night,' he said and then turned for the last time and headed over towards his dorm room. I closed the door and placed my purse onto my bed, sighing slightly. I suddenly gave into the urge to let out a slight squeal of happiness and jumped onto my bed, bouncing slightly from the springs. I ran my hands through my hair and pulled it out so it was surrounding my face like the rays of the sun.  
  
'Booya,' I whispered and then felt my eyes grow heavy and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: how was that? I hope it was good! I've been trying to update at least every day or two, but if I take a couple days don't worry k? I have a feeling I wont be getting writers block for this fic anytime soon, so BOOYA! ^_^ Anyways, once again, please review and let me know about any of your fic's cause I'd love to give them a look see! Thanks again everyone! ~Hugs all around~  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	4. chapter 4

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay! I upload my stories on the Internet with my dads laptop (cause mines too old and doesn't have a modem! ^_^ ~shakes fist~ but that's ok! I was able to write the next chapter as an apology for the wait! Please read and review and I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! Especially the ones who have been reviewing every chapter :')  
  
  
  
'Zell?'  
  
~Ugh, who's coming buy at...~  
  
I look over to my night stand to see its quarter to nine. I run a hand down my face and smack my lips, trying to get the sleep away. I fail miserbaly and give in to tempation and close my eyes.  
  
'Zell! We're going to be late! Open this door!'  
  
My eyes suddenly shoot open again. Shit! I have that god damn meeting this morning in Squalls office! I jump out of bed, clad only in boxers and open my door. I come face to face with a very disgruntled looking Quistis. I suddenly remember what happened yesterday and smile...and then I remember im only in my boxers!  
  
'Quistis! Ah, give me a second will ya?' I ask, closing the door and grabbing my house coat thats hanging on the hook behind the door. I re-open the door to find Quistis standing there with folded arms and a impatient twinkle in her eyes, 'Sorry about that babe, I was just so tired from yesterday that I~'  
  
'Ok, you can explain later just get dressed!' Quistis said sternly and then smiled and put a hand to my cheek, 'I'll wait out here.'  
  
'Are you sure? You can come in and grab something to eat if your hungry. I think I have some pop tarts in one of those drawers,' I said, leading her into my messy dorm room. I turned around to see her grinning at the Combat Kings all over the floor among other combat related items.  
  
'Heh, sorry. I'm not the tidiest person,' I said, scratching the back of my head. Quistis looks up and a smile cracks her face as her eyes move up to my hair.  
  
'Nice hair jungle boy,' She teased and gave me a kiss, 'Now, go get ready, you have ten minutes.'  
  
'Yes, ma'am!' I teased and skipped away just as she reached out to slap my butt. I closed the bathroom door (still a little surprised Quisty tried to slap my butt!) and opened the mini mirror box and pulled out my hair jell. I would have usually taken a shower but I didnt have any time and I didnt want to make Quistis wait. I squeezed the hair jell into my hand and grabbed the tuff of hair at the top of my head and started pulling it upwards. Once I had succeeded in making one giant spike I broke it off into three seperate spikes. Pleased with my hair styling abilities, I turned around and poked my head out the door.  
  
'Hey Quisty? Hanging on the back of my chair are my jeans and inside the very last drawer should be a shirt. Can you grab them for me?' I asked, watching Quistis as she nodded and walked over to grab my garments. I smiled my thanks as she tossed them to me then closed the door and proceeded to get dressed. I shrugged off my housecoat and pulled on my shirt the lifted my left leg to put it through a pant leg, repeating the same process wiht my right leg.  
  
'Damn freakin jeans! Freakin button not doing up!' I cursed at my jeans, I guess I ate too many hotdogs last night. I spun around when I heard a gentle knock at the door.  
  
'Is everything ok, Zell?'  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine Quisty. I'll be right out!' I called back.  
  
'Ok, just hurry up, its five to nine now!'  
  
I nodded to myself and finally managed to button up my jeans. I threw on my t-shirt and opened the bathroom door, grabbing my keys on my nightstand then follwing Quistis out the door. After locking it, I turned to her and took her hand in mine.  
  
'Sorry about all that, ' I apologized. Quistis waved her hand at some invisible fly and smiled.  
  
'Dont worry about it, happens to the best of us,' She said. I smiled and gave her a kiss .  
  
***********************  
  
'We still owe some of the workers at Fishermens Horrizon.'  
  
'How much?'  
  
'Over a thousand Gil.'  
  
'Are they willing to wait a couple weeks?'  
  
'I dont know, I'll ask them later.'  
  
I sit patiently and listen to Squall and Quistis speak. God, I'm so damn bored! Sure, I loved helping and everything but it had been AGES since we last had a party. I knew Selphie was chomping at the bit to get one going soon but Squall kept on saying now wasnt a good time. I didnt understand that though, I think we all needed to let loose after all this work. I think Selphie saw it the same way I did. I also think some of the others wanted to as well but just didnt say it. Either way, I think I'll have a chat with Selphie some time about it.  
  
'Zell, are you paying attention?'  
  
'Yeah, sorry, Squall. I drifted off for a second there,' I said. It wasnt the first time in my life that I was asked if I was paying attention. Hell it seemed all my life I had been asked if I was paying attention, almost as if people thought I didnt listen nor care. Oh why the hell am I thinking about this now? Your thinking too much Zelly.  
  
'Zell, you ok?'  
  
I smiled at Quistis and squeezed her hand gently.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine baby, just this money talk is frying up my brain,' I joke. Nobody laughs as usual, but at least Quistis flashes me a smile. Hyne, she was gorgeous when she smiled. Not only that but she always laughed or smiled at my jokes when no one else did... I cant believe I have her, hell I cant belive I never realized i had these feelings for her.  
  
'Hey Squall, if we're done here im going to split with Selphie here. I promised I'd take her to Timber for some shopping,' Irvine said, slowly standing, 'If you'll all excuse us.'  
  
'Sure thing, Irvine. I'm done anyways,' Squall said, sitting back down at his large desk while Rinoa went and stood behind him, giving him a shoulder massage.  
  
'Mighty kind of you squall,' Irvine said, tilting his hat,' See ya'll later. Come on, Selph.'  
  
Selphie jumped up and hooked her arm around Irvines and giggled.  
  
'Toodles guys!'  
  
'Laterz,' I said, waving lazily in they're direction. Quistis nodded and gave Selphies arm a squeeze.  
  
'Be careful you two,' she said. Selphie nodded, as did Irvine and then they left. Quistis sighed and flopped down into the chair beside me. I outstretched my arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
  
'So, what are you two lovebirds going to do today?' Rinoa asked as Squall pulled her intro his lap. I shurgged and looked at Quistis who looked a little sad.  
  
'Well, I cant really do anything, I have lots of tests to mark from my classes and I promised my students I'd have them marked by tomorrow,' She sighed, standing up and stretching her arms out. She then turned to me and placed a kiss on my cheek.  
  
'I'll see you later ok, Zell?'  
  
'Yeah, sure thing babe. Maybe I'll stop by and bring you some lunch,' I sighed and stood up as well, 'I'll go into the training center and see if any of my students are there and give them a pop quiz.'  
  
Quistis chuckled and nodded in Rinoa's and Squall's direction, flashing them a smile.  
  
'I'll see you all later then,' She said and then walked out of the room. I watched her leave and still stared at the door even after she had left. I heard a chuckle behind me and turned to see both Rinoa and Squall biting back a snicker.  
  
'Oh shut up you two, you're no better,' I argued amiably. They both flashed me a smile and I took that as my que to leave, 'I'll see you two later.'  
  
The office door shut behind me just in time to hear Rinoas squeal. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. Maybe I'd go pay Quistis a visit now. Sure, my written grammar was crap but maybe I could help her in some way. I stepped into the elevator and pressed 1F deciding to grab us some lunch first then take it up to her.  
  
A cheerful 'Ping' informed me I had arrived on the first floor and I jogged out of the elevator and bonced down the stairs. I almost collided into a SeeD candidate I recognized as one of my students.  
  
'Shinji, we have a physical exam in two days, you should be at the training center training,' I said, straightening my posture. I knew this kid was only a couple years younger than me, but as an instructor and memeber of SeeD, I was superior to him. Of course, I barely ever told my students to treat me that way, half the time I just wanted them to treat me as one of they're friends. It made combat training more fun and also I had better relationships with my students because of it.  
  
'S-sorry sir, its just my legs b-been acting up,' Shinji stammered, averting his eyes.  
  
'Well, go to Doctor Kowadaki,' I said, slapping him on the shoulder, 'She'll make it better in no time.'  
  
'Thats just what i was off to do, sir.'  
  
I smiled and took my hand off his shoulder.  
  
'Good, I'm glad to hear that. You take care, alright? I expect you to be in top shape for the exam,' I said then saluted and the two of us parted ways. I started to head towards the cafeteria when I heard my name called behind me, the voice very familiar.  
  
'Hey Zell!'  
  
'Hi Molly,' I said, looking around nervously. Molly giggled and flicked her hair.  
  
'What you looking so nervous about, huh?' She asked, leaning towards me the way Rinoa sometimes would whenever she asked someone a question.  
  
'It's nothing Molly, I'm jut on my way to the cafeteria for some lunch,' I said, nodding at her. I started to walk away but she caught my arm.  
  
'Say, I'm headed that way myself, why dont we go together?' She asked. I didnt see the harm in that although people would still think the two of us were together. I scratched the back of my head. It didnt really matter if we walked together to the Caf, it doesnt mean that we're some madly in love couple now would it? Nah, I'll just walk with her, get me and Quisty's food and then I'll leave.  
  
'Yeah, why not,' I said and started walking, while she skipped along by myside. Once we got to the Caf she and I got in line. The queue was pretty long and I decided it would be nice if I allowed Molly in front of me. After she had finished ordering her slice of pizza and drink it was finally my turn.  
  
'Sorry Zell, no hotdogs,' Rita told me. My shoulders drooped a bit but then I smiled.  
  
'That's ok Rita, I'm here to also get Quistis some lunch. I'll just get a grilled cheese and then uh...,' I scratched the back of my head and blushed slightly, 'Do you know what Quistis would like?' I asked. Rita laughed kindly and grabbed my grilled cheese and then handed me a cesar salad with a cheese croisont.  
  
'Quistis likes the cheese croisonts but she doesnt get them that often, they can be as popular as the hotdogs. So tell her its from me, ok?' Rita asked, giving me a wink. I smiled and payed Rita the money I owed and then grabbed one of the little take out boxes the Caf ladies had and put my food into it.  
  
'Zell, over here!'  
  
I turned towards Molly's voice and saw her sitting at one of the tables...with Nida. I grabbed my take out box and walked up to Molly's and Nida's table and pulled a chair up.  
  
'I see you two are together,' I said, smiling at the couple. I couldnt help but be amazed that a girl like Molly, who had supposedly been madly in love with me, was now with another guy after only twenty four hours. I scoffed to myself and shrugged the subject away.  
  
Nida blushed darkly and Molly smiled.  
  
'Yeah, Nida's a great guy,' Molly said and planted a kiss on Nida's cheek. It felt kinda weird to sit there and see that when it had been done to me so often. I shook the thought out of my head and stood up, tucking my chair back in.  
  
'Sorry guys, but I cant chat any longer,' I said then lifted my small box of food, 'I gotta go get this to Quistis.'  
  
Nidas eyes widened.  
  
'Your with Instructor Trepe now?!'  
  
I was a little surprised by his question and stepped back a bit, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Yeah, didnt Molly tell you?' I asked, looking in Molly's direction. She hid her eyes from me and I felt a pang of anger. Poor Nida, I wonder what lie she told him.  
  
'Molly just said you had gotten bored with her,' Nida said gingerly.  
  
~Figures... ~  
  
'Tch, no, that wasnt the case. Since Molly hasnt told you the truth,' I flashed an angry glare in Molly's direction, 'The real truth was that Molly and I BOTH agreed it would be best if we broke up because we were feeling the relationship was starting to crumble.'  
  
'Oh,' Nida said, nodding his head as he played with his maccaronie and cheese.  
  
'Yeah, i'll see you guys later,' I said, walking away, my angry footsteps echoing through the entire cafeteria. I couldnt belive molly! What was her problem? Was she hiding from the truth or something? I'll think about it later, right now all that matters is getting this salad to Quistis before the heat from my grilled cheese makes it soggy. 


	5. chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to everyone and also Kirie-Chan who continues to review every chapter I write! This chapter is for her!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Quistis?'  
  
I look up from the many tests and papers I am looking through.  
  
'What are you doing here, Zell?' I asked, watching as Zell walked into the room and placed a take out box at the end of my desk. I slowly remove my glasses and pull the box towards me, taking a look inside.  
  
'Grilled cheese and a Cesar salad?'  
  
I smile as Zell rubs the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
'Well, the GC's mine but the Cesar salad is yours. Oh and the cheese croissant is from Rita!' he blushed slightly, ' I didn't know what to get you and she helped me out a bit.'  
  
I motion for Zell to come sit with me. While he goes in search of a chair I pull out his grilled cheese and my salad.  
  
~The lettuce is a little soggy but that's ok, its nice to have someone bring me a lunch...~'  
  
'Is something wrong?'  
  
I look up and push a strand of hair out of my face.  
  
'No, not at all, love. I was just thinking about how nice it is to have someone bring me lunch,' I said, smiling.  
  
'Tch, its not that big of a deal, but if it makes you happy,' Zell said, chowing down on his grilled cheese. I sit and watch, still amazed that he could wolf something down like that. He was like... the human vacuum or something.  
  
'You look so cute when you eat,' I said. He really did, I know eating isn't usually the sexiest thing but somehow Zell's glutten-ness always made a smile come to my lips.  
  
'Aye roo?' he asked, mouth full and chunks of partially chewed food spouting out.  
  
I giggled and handed him a napkin.  
  
'Yes, but you got to learn to not speak with your mouth full. When you do that you only succeed in looking like a pig at a trough.'  
  
'Wreally?' Zell swallowed what was in his mouth, 'everyone told me I look like a pig at a trough every time I eat.'  
  
  
  
I laughed, 'well, maybe,' I teased and tore off a small piece of my croissant and popped it into my mouth.  
  
'You think ~I~ look cute when I eat? You should watch yourself,' he said, flashing me a sexy smile.  
  
I nearly spat out what I was eating. Man, I had a habit of doing that lately.  
  
'Oh, I don't think so, Zell,' I said, feeling a blush creep up on me.  
  
Zell leaned back in his chair and put his red and black sneakers up on my desk. I shook my head and pushed them off.  
  
'Zell, I don't want your shoe prints to be put on my students papers,' I said, stabbing a sliced tomato with my fork and putting it into my mouth.  
  
'Yeah well, its better than tomato seeds,' he said, looking down at the test beneath me.  
  
'Shmit!' I cried, mouth still full. I pulled out a napkin and wiped madly at my students test, trying to get as much of the red juice I could off of the paper.  
  
'Don't stress about it, quisty, I've spilled worse on my tests,' Zell said, grinning at me.  
  
'I shudder to think what,' I replied, shaking my head teasingly. Zell dropped his jaw in mock shock.  
  
'You are so dirty, girl!' a mischievous grin slid across his face, 'I like.'  
  
'Now who's being dirty, Zell Dincht! Mr. "when I was thirteen I was a little peeping tom",' I said, sticking my tongue out at him.  
  
'Hey, I was just entering the wonderful world of puberty!' he cried in protest.  
  
'Wonderful my ass,' I said, biting back a laugh. Zell threw his head back laughing and pulled me into his arms.  
  
'Hyne Quistis, the way you make me feel... its like nothing no girl has ever made me feel,' he whispered into my ear. I hugged him tighter, burying my face into his neck. I got a good whiff of his amazing smelling cologne. I couldn't believe it had taken me nearly two years after the sorceress Ultimecia days for me to realize how I felt for him. Although... I couldn't help but think maybe we DID move a little too fast into this relationship.  
  
'A penny for your thoughts, girl?'  
  
'Pardon?' I asked, Zell taking me out of my mind wanderings.  
  
'What's on your mind? You haven't said anything for nearly five minutes,' Zell said, concern permeating his voice I pulled away from him and wrapped my own arms around my waist.  
  
'Zell... do you think we moved a little too fast into this relationship?' I asked, my throat tightening. I looked back at Zell worriedly. His facial expressions were a cross between confusion and fear.  
  
'What are you saying exactly?' he asked slowly, his eyebrows furrowing together nervously.  
  
'Its nothing really Zell it's just...'  
  
'You think this relationship isn't going to work out,' Zell assumed, his shoulders drooping. I felt something emotionally stab me and didn't hold back the tears that were blurring my vision. I reached out a hand to touch Zell's face. He at first moved away but I placed the hand gently on his cheek.  
  
'No Zell, I do think this relationship can work out I'm just...' I sighed and looked away, 'I'm just afraid the suddenness of it will cause some troubles.'  
  
'What do you mean 'troubles?' Zell asked, his palms held out to me, 'from what I could tell everything was working out just great for the past couple days.'  
  
'I don't know...' I said. I knew it was a lame answer but I honestly couldn't think of anything else.  
  
'That's not a good enough answer for me Quistis. Something's bothering you and you have to tell me what or I wont be able to help,' Zell said, taking my hand and leading me back to my chair and had me sit down again, 'I admit our coming together was a little sudden but... I wouldn't have wanted it any other way,' he said, honesty saturated in his voice. I didn't know what to say so I only nodded. Zell sighed and rubbed his tattoo.  
  
'Look Quistis... Molly wasn't my first relationship and before her I had had some pretty shitty ones. Half of the time the girls didn't understand me and I just didn't feel connected to them so the relationship never worked out, 'he squeezed my hand gently, 'that's what happened with molly and I. but then I realized how I felt for you and.... well I cant really explain it but I felt something more. I know it sounds really corny but its the truth,' he said.  
  
'Zell...'  
  
'Quistis... please don't make me say anything more. I'm too afraid I'll say something that will screw everything up or make myself sound like some mushy corn chip,' he said, a nervous grin spreading across his lips. I smiled too and pulled his hand up to my lips, kissing his fingertips softly. I felt Zell shudder and then he pulled back.  
  
'Stop Quistis,' he said. I could see his breathing had become heavier and I made damn sure I kept my eyes up at his face. Even though I knew what was happening to him, I couldn't understand why he'd want me to stop? Did I do something wrong maybe?  
  
'Zell, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything,' I stammered, standing up myself.  
  
'No, no, don't stress about it quisty, its just,' I couldn't help but smile to myself when he blushed again, 'you know how guys are and I don't wanna seem, like I'm taking advantage of you.'  
  
'Zell don't be ridiculous!' I said, smiling at him, 'I would never think of you taking advantage of me! And besides,' I grinned evilly and punched his arm, 'if anyone were to be taking advantage it would be me.'  
  
'Your pushing it, quisty,' Zell said, trying to look angry but failing miserably because he couldn't hold a straight face for more than five seconds. I stuck my tongue out at him teasingly.  
  
'That's it, you're going down girl!' he said. I let out a small scream when I felt him lift me up and throw me over his shoulders.  
  
'Zell put me down!' I cried, my small fist pounding his shoulders playfully.  
  
'Not until you say you're sorry!'  
  
'For what?!'  
  
'Teasing me in that way,' he said, chuckling loudly. I let out a frustrated growl and wiggled my way out of his arms. He was an inch smaller than me so it wasn't hard at all.  
  
'Your no fun,' he teased. I gave him a grave glare; I had always been told I was the 'un-fun one'. I guess Zell realized the mistake in what he just said and he placed a gloved hand on my arm.  
  
'Hey, I'm sorry Quis, I didn't mean it seriously,' he apologized. I looked up at him and smiled.  
  
'Hey, don't stress it flyboy,' I said, trying to talk like he usually did but failed miserably. Zell laughed and entangled his hand with mine.  
  
'I think you need some 'Zell language' lessons,' he said, his free hand going to the back of his head.  
  
'No thanks, I'd rather use proper English,' I teased.  
  
'Tch, fine, whatever the hell floats your boat.'  
  
I ran a hand through my hair, smiling and walked back over to my desk. I picked up Zell's plate and what was left of my lunch and threw it into the garbage.  
  
'Whattya wanna do now?' Zell asked, planting his butt right on my desk.  
  
I sighed and sat back down, picking up my red marking pen.  
  
'Grade tests,' I said, sighing. As much as I wanted to fool around with Zell, I couldn't or else the beckoning voices of these tests would drive me to the brink of insanity. Zell nodded, albeit a little disappointed and picked up one of my previously marked tests.  
  
'Ahh, Audra's in your class too?'  
  
I looked up and snatched the tests he was looking at. Indeed it was Audra's.  
  
'Yeah, she quite an interesting girl, no?' I said, recalling the free spirited student who spoke her mind.  
  
'Yeah, she's really funny too! Although, she's not too good with a weapon, gets a little over excited and gets sloppy,' Zell said then took the test back from me, 'but hey, battle strategies seems to be her thing if she's got... a 96 in it.'  
  
I took the test back from him and put it back into my 'marked' pile.  
  
'Yeah, I have high hopes for her,' I put down my pen and rested my chin on my hand, 'the only thing I'm worried about is if she'll pass the next physical exam. I hope battle strategies like the ones on her tests aren't washed away from the anxiety.'  
  
Zell shook his head.  
  
'Nah, she should be ok.'  
  
'I hope so.''  
  
A couple of minutes of silence fell upon us. I was busy marking my tests and Zell seemed perfectly happy with reading over each one I marked. Finally, after about an hour, I let out a triumphant sigh and threw down my marking pen.  
  
'I'm done!' I said happily, standing up and stretching. Man, sitting hunched over in a chair for an hour really stiffened up your body.  
  
'Good,' Zell said, he too stretching.  
  
'So, now that I'm free what the devil are you going to do with me?' I asked, a sly grin across my face. Zell got a 'stunned guppy' look on his face then laughed. He pulled me closer to him and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
'Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come to Ma's tonight for dinner?' he asked.  
  
'Definitely! I'd love too,' I said, nodding my head.  
  
'All right then, we'll leave in a couple of minutes, I have to grab some stuff from my dorm. Um,' Zell rubbed his gloved hands onto his pants, 'you wanna meet me in the parking lot in oh say, twenty minutes?'  
  
'Sounds good, I'll just tidy up in here. That should give you enough time to grab what you need,' I said and waved to him as he nodded and left the room. I sighed contently and stacked my marked tests. ~ Perhaps I had been wrong about Zell and I moving too fast... ~  
  
******************  
  
A/N: How was that? At some point in the future of this fic things may get a little steamy for Zell and Quistis, but don't worry, it wont be anything raunchy or graphic. Anyhoo, if anyone has any requests as to what should happen in the next chapter or something I'm all ears. This fic is for your enjoyment and I want it to meet your standards. Once again, thank you for the reviews and also for those of you who are just reading this story now, please look at the bottom left hand corner and you'll see a lovely little button. Please be a responsible reader and press it and review. Thank again! 


	6. chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: yaddi, yaddi yadda I own nothing except the story idea! A/N: hiyas! This chapter will be Quistis' POV again, just cause I have something in mind ^_^ enjoy and please read and review! Oh and a certain Janet Jackson song inspired me to write this chapter ^_^ I'm just warning you now though, it might get a little corny at the end but come on people, isn't it what you'd want Zell (if you're a girl) or Quistis (if you're a guy) to say to you? ^_^ ENJOY!  
  
'Shit, I'm going to be late,' I curse as I look down at my watch. I had promised Zell I'd meet him down in the parking lot and I only had five minutes to get there! I hurriedly placed all my marked tests into the drawer in my desk and shut it, taking out my small key to lock it. I stood up and looked over the room to make sure it was nice and tidy. Happy to see it was I made my way over to the door and walked out.  
  
'Hey Quistis!'  
  
I turned around and saw Nida coming towards me.  
  
'Hi Nida, look I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry and I really need to get moving,' I explained.  
  
'No wait, I have to tell you something,' he said, reaching his arm out to grab my hand.  
  
I sighed, albeit impatiently and placed a hand to my forehead.  
  
'What is it, Nida?' I asked as nicely as I could.  
  
'Its about Molly,' he said gingerly. I blinked my eyes, a bit bemused.  
  
'What's wrong?' I asked.  
  
'Its nothing really Quistis but. I think she's been lying to me.'  
  
~Heh, I wouldn't be surprised~ I shook that thought out of my head and put a hand on Nida's shoulder.  
  
'What would she be lying about?'  
  
Nida blushed and dug a toe into the floor.  
  
'I think Zell. see when Zell was in the cafeteria today he told me that they had broken up because the relationship wasn't working out but molly.'  
  
'But molly.?' I started, trying to get him to finish his sentence.  
  
'Molly had told me he had just dumped her, said he had gotten bored with her.'  
  
~Why that little.~  
  
'Quistis?'  
  
I sighed and squeezed Nida's shoulder.  
  
'Look, don't worry about it right now ok Nida? I'll see if I can talk to her, all right?' I offered then smiled, 'for now though I have to go. Take care ok?'  
  
Nida nodded and blushed.  
  
'Yes, you too Quistis,' he said, saluted and then ran down the hall. I shook my head unbelievingly, why would molly lie to Nida? Obviously the guy was head over heels for her and molly was still too caught up in Zell. I can't believe it, its like she lied to him to make it seem like she was the victim or something,  
  
'Ugh, this is getting annoying' I muttered to myself and headed towards the elevator.  
  
****  
  
'Quistis! There you are!'  
  
'Sorry Zell,' I panted, 'I had to run all the way here so I didn't come late.'  
  
'Hey, don't worry about it babe!' Zell scratched the back of his head, 'I was thinking before we went to my Ma's we'd hang around Balamb, like down at the harbor for a little while,' Zell offered.  
  
'That would be great Zell,' I gnawed on my bottom, I wanted to say something about what Nida had told me but I didn't know how Zell would respond.  
  
'Is something bothering you?' Zell asked, gently placing a hand on my arm. I looked up suddenly and rubbed my hands together.  
  
'No, I'm fine,' I smiled at him reassuringly, 'shall we get going?'  
  
'Yeah, if you want babe,' Zell said slowly. I knew he was sure something was still bothering me. I decided I would tell him, just not yet. I reached up and played around with one of his spikes and smiled.  
  
'Are we taking the SeeD car?' I asked, following Zell into the parking lot. Zell shook his head and took my hand, pulling me over to Selphie's motorcycle.  
  
'Zell. your not going to,' I slowly said.  
  
'Hey, don't sweat it quisty, Selphie's been teaching me and I'm pretty sure I can manage a quick drive from here to Balamb,' he explained, confidence oozing in his voice. I shook my head, a little baffled and smiled.  
  
'All right, but if I become mince meat, I'm gonna pound you,' I said teasingly. Zell raised an eyebrow and tickled my tummy slightly.  
  
'Hey, you can trust me,' he said.  
  
'I know, I know, I'm just used to Selphie's driving and I'm afraid that if she's been teaching you, your going to be driving like her,' I said poking him in the stomach. I noted how he had pretty hard abs but the shook that thought out o my head and smiled at him.  
  
'Don't worry, Selphie says I drive like a turtle so if we translate that to how we think, I drive pretty normally,' he said and climbed on. I climbed on as well and hooked my arms around his waist. I felt Zell flex a bit and I giggled, he as such a show off sometimes.  
  
'Dude, I should ask Selphie to let me use her bike when I'm with you more often,' he said, chuckling evilly.  
  
'And why's that?' I asked as he started up the motorcycled. I held on a bit tighter as he steered it out of the parking garage, past the front gate and out into the plains of Balamb. Zell suddenly accelerated and I screamed, my hold around his waist tightening even more.  
  
'That's why,' Zell said. I would have slapped him in protest but I admitted I liked the feeling of security when I held onto him like this. I rested my head against his shoulder and smiled then tilted my head upwards a bit so I could gently nibble on his ear.  
  
'Hey, will ya stop that kitty? I'm trying to drive here,' he said, swerving the bike slightly just to scare me. I let out a scream and hid my face into his shoulder.  
  
'Zell Dincht! Never ever do that again!' I shrieked, the wind causing the loose fabric of Zell's shirt to flap in the wind.  
  
'What? This?' he asked and swerved again, I was debating whether or not to let go of him and slap him but I decided that was too risky so I bit his shoulder.  
  
'Ouch, damn you bite hard,' he complained and started driving normally again. I relaxed a bit and allowed my hold around him to loosen. I guess Zell had gotten the picture that speeding up and trying to scare me wasn't the best idea out there, for I would bite!  
  
~Muhahah~  
  
'We're coming up to Balamb! I'll drive us right down to the harbor, park the bike there and we'll walk back up,' Zell called, slowing the bike down a notch.  
  
'All right! Why don't we check out the stores first and then go see your Ma? I haven't chatted with her in ages!' I called back.  
  
Zell nodded and steered us through the small roads of Balamb and then down to the harbor. Once he had turned the bike off the two of us climbed off of it and started walking up the small hill towards the hotel.  
  
'You know, your mothers going to have our heads on a platter because we didn't wear helmets,' I said, crossing my arms.  
  
'I don't like lying to Ma but you got a point. We'll just tell her they're down with the bike,' Zell said, shrugging nonchalantly. He reached over to take my hand but I kept my arms crossed.  
  
'No, I think we're going to purchase our own helmets at the store before we go and visit her,' I said and smiled, 'besides, if we're going to be riding Selphie's bike, its best if we get our own helmets and save her the trouble of running around getting hers for us.'  
  
'Alright,' Zell said and I finally allowed him to entwine his fingers with mine. The two of us made our way to the tiny store by the train station and greeted the girl at the front desk.  
  
'What can I do for you guys today?' she asked brightly, 'do you need some potions or something?'  
  
'Actually, we were wondering if you had any helmets, you know, for motorcycles,' I asked, placing my hand on the tiny counter. The girl thought a moment and smiled.  
  
'Actually, I think we do, give me a sec and I'll go see, ok?' she asked. I nodded and turned around to see Zell chatting with one of the locals.  
  
'So, you've come to visit yer Ma, huh Zell?' the older man asked. Zell nodded and smiled.  
  
'Yeah, it's been a while.'  
  
'And who's that pretty young lady? Your girlfriend?' the man asked. I could actually see Zell blush and he put a hand to the back of his head. I realized he did this quite often when he was either nervous or shy.  
  
'Actually, it is. I've brought her to have dinner with Ma and I,' Zell said, turning to wave at me. I waved back and smiled.  
  
'Excuse me, ma'm?'  
  
'Oh, sorry,' I said turning around to see the store girl holding two helmets under her arms. I took one from her and placed it on the tiny counter while she placed the other one beside it. The one I had grabbed was blue with silver stars at the side and then the other was red with a phoenix up on the top.  
  
'Would you like to purchase these two? They are of good quality and look pretty nice if I say so myself,' she said. I nodded and pulled up my purse.  
  
'How much for both?' I asked.  
  
'Well, since they are made by a very good company the prices for them are.' she took out a large account book and flipped through it until she found them and they're prices, ' the red ones fifty Gil and the blue ones twenty five.'  
  
I gnawed on my bottom lip. They were kind of expensive but I knew Zell liked phoenixes.  
  
'Oh what the hey, I'll get them, ' I said and handed over a hundred Gil. The girl marked off the purchase in her accounts book and went to go get me my change. I turned around to see Zell striding over towards me. His eyes landed on the helmets and then he picked up the red one.  
  
'Whoa, dude, this ones kick ass!' he said and inspected the design, 'wow, what a fantastic phoenix design and dude, its made by Moomba Corp! Man, ever since the sorceress wars them Moomba's have been making everything!'  
  
'Yeah, they're pretty cool huh?' I said and then turned back towards the counter, waiting for the girl.  
  
'Yeah,' Zell said and put the helmet back down, 'tch, too bad they're so expensive,' he complained.  
  
'Here's your change ma'm, sorry it took a while but usually we don't get purchases as large as yours,' she said and smiled, 'thank you and please come again.'  
  
'No problem, thanks for selling them to me,' I said and picked up the two helmets. I walked a couple of feet away to see Zell still back at the counter, stunned. Suddenly he shook his head and walked over to me.  
  
'You BOUGHT them?!' he cried.  
  
'Yep, I knew you'd like the phoenix one,' I smiled at him and handed him the red phoenix helmet, 'here, it's all yours now.'  
  
'Quistis. you must have spent at least a hundred Gil,' he said slowly.  
  
'Yeah well. you only live once right? And anyways, I wanted to so don't argue with me!' I said adequately and readjusted my hold on my helmet so it was resting on my hip, 'come on, let's go see your Ma,' I said.  
  
'O-ok,' Zell stammered. We got as far as the bench in front of the junk shop (I was a little surprised to see the one guy wasn't sitting there) when Zell suddenly pulled me into an embrace.  
  
'Thanks quisty, that was really nice of you,' he said and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. I felt shivers run through my body and I hugged him back.  
  
'No problem, Zelly,' I said. Zell smiled and let me go and the two of us walked over to his house and Zell opened the door.  
  
'Ma?' Zell called into he house. He looked over to his left to see she wasn't in the kitchen and no one was in the living room, 'where could Ma be?' he wondered aloud and pulled me upstairs to his room. We put our stuff down on his bed and looked around the second floor. His Ma wasn't in her room either.  
  
'Maybe she's gone out?' I guessed.  
  
Zell lead me back to his room and the two of us sat down onto his bed.  
  
'Yeah maybe.' he said and then laid back, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
'Hey quisty?'  
  
'Yeah Zell?'  
  
'How. how long have you liked me?' Zell asked, removing his hands from under his head so he could fiddle with his gloves nervously. I smiled and blushed, pushing myself further back on the bed so my thigh was beside his shoulder.  
  
'I think I realised how I felt for you a year after our defeat of Ultimecia. but, but I think even before then I had a feeling,' I hugged my knees to my chest and smiled, 'I guess I was just too confused about how I felt for Squall that I never let it sink in that all along it was you I cared for.'  
  
I looked over at Zell to see his chest slowly rising and falling, his eyes shut and his lips parted slightly. The goofball had fallen asleep on me. I leaned over him and nuzzled my nose against his.  
  
'You goof, I just answered your question and you fall asleep on me,' I whispered softly and kissed his lips. I was surprised when he started kissing back, his hand slinking its way over my back to pull me closer. I pulled away from our kiss to see his eyes now open and his mouth in the form of a content smile.  
  
'Zell.' I started but he pulled me back towards him and kissed me again. After a couple seconds our lips parted and I gently ran the back of my hand down the tattooed side of his face. I pressed my body against his and started tracing the black lines lightly with my fingertip.  
  
'Quistis. I can't believe I have this. I know I've told you before but you've opened my soul to happiness, I feel so free around you,' it was his turn to gently run a hand down my face, 'life's travels are now so smooth with you beside me. I've never felt so. calm. I cant get enough of you,' Zell confessed.  
  
'Zell. I owe ~you~ so much,' I covered his face in tiny kisses and then smiled at him, 'you taught me love. life, Hyne you taught me to live. I could never thank you enough,' I said looking straight into Zell's crystal blue eyes. In return he looked into my cerulean blue eyes. I leaned down on more time to kiss him and felt him gently pushing off the straps of my tank top.  
  
'Zell. are you sure?' I asked.  
  
'Are you?' he asked. I smiled and kissed Zell as my answer.  
  
~I always will be as long as your by my side~  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
A/N: how was that? I know, I know, it's a little corny at the end but hey, this IS a romance ^_^ and as I promised, I didn't do anything raunchy but just lead you guys on long enough to know what the two bunnies are up to ^_^ anyways, I have a pretty good idea what's going to happen next chapter, it should get pretty intense but you guys have to keep reading to make sure you don't miss it! Again, thanks to everyone who's reviewed and those of you reading this now who haven't reviewed, guess what? Be a responsible reader and review, how many times must I go through this?  
  
Thanks everyone!  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	7. chapter 7

A/N: hi everyone! For this chapter its Quistis' POV again, only because this story is really supposed to be told by her! Of course I will have the odd chapter by someone else's POV. Thanks for reviewing everyone!  
  
~~~ Equals the little '.' because it seems here at FF.net they don't show up.  
  
********  
  
'Where are they?'  
  
'They're probably upstairs.'  
  
'No, my Zell isn't like that.'  
  
'Quistis is.'  
  
Zell and I slowly blinked our eyes open; his ears awake before mine. I just groaned and rolled over, partially awake and partially asleep. I could faintly hear voices and footsteps coming up the stairs~~~  
  
'Shit!' Zell cried, trying to get up but the weight of my sleeping body was holding him back down. He frantically shook me, trying to wake me up.  
  
'Quistis! Quistis, wake up!' he whispered as loud as he dared. I only moaned and rolled over. Zell groaned and gently pushed the rest of my body off of him and stood up, looking around frantically for his clothes. He was just pulling on his black t-shirt when the door handle to his room rattled.  
  
'That's strange, usually he keeps it unlocked.'  
  
'Oh shit, its Ma!' Zell whispered frantically and stumbled back to his bed where I was still lying down. He leaned over me again and gave me one good shake and finally my eyes slowly reopened.  
  
'Zell.' I began, remembering what had happened only a couple hours ago but drifted off when I saw the urgency in his eyes, 'what's wrong?'  
  
Zell put a finger to my lips to hush me.  
  
'Just put your clothes back on, ok?' he whispered and kissed me. I nodded and flung my legs over the side of the bed, reaching over for my clothes that were haphazardly hanging on the edge of Zell's small night table. I spun around when a knock came form the other side of the door.  
  
'Zell, are you in there?'  
  
Zell flashed me a worried look and then turned back around to face the door, his hand rubbing the back of his head. I pulled on my last article of clothing and walked over to where Zell was standing. Placing a hand on his arm I gave him a hopeful smile.  
  
'Don't worry, she'll understand,' I said, trying to convince myself as much as Zell and then nodded my head towards the door. Zell sighed, his shoulders sagging and opened the door. A very shocked Mrs.Dincht greeted the two of us.  
  
'Ma, I can explain,' Zell started but Mrs.Dincht held up her hand and pointed downstairs.  
  
'The both of you, downstairs, NOW!' she said crossly. Zell and I both reluctantly went downstairs and waited at the bottom of the stairs for Mrs.Dincht. She motioned for us to go into the living room and the two walked in and came face-to-face with-  
  
'Molly!?' Zell cried, doing a double take. Molly waved and looked over at me, a smug smile spreading across her lips.  
  
'Why you little,' I began and started to step forward but Zell grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I let out an aggravated sigh and ran a hand through my hair. I hadn't even had time to put it up in its usual bun. Mrs.Dincht came and stood in front of us, her face a contrast of disappointment and anger.  
  
'Sit,' she said simply, taking a seat herself. Zell and I complied and sat down on the couch together. I stared over at Molly, I ~knew~ she had done this and I wished I didn't know why, but I did.  
  
'How could you two?' Ma Dincht said, looking at us with disbelief, 'I wouldn't have expected it from you two, specially you, Zell,' she said.  
  
'Ma,' Zell began but once again was cut off, this time by molly.  
  
'I told you Mrs.Dincht, I told you about Quistis,' she said, putting a hand on Ma Dincht's shoulder. I put a hand to my head; this was ridiculous.  
  
'Mrs.Dincht if only you'd listen to us,' I started but ma Dincht looked away, almost as if she was disgusted with me.  
  
'I expected better form you Quistis, I thought you were an principled young woman but,' she took a deep breath and looked at me again, 'I guess molly was right when she said you were sleazy.'  
  
My mouth dropped, I was so shocked I was speechless. I looked over at Zell to see his face turning red and he suddenly stood up, his fists clenched with anger.  
  
'Ma, you take back what you just said!' he screamed. Mrs.Dincht looked a little taken aback by Zell's outburst. She put a hand to her throat and shook her head defiantly.  
  
'I will not.'  
  
Zell turned to look at Molly who looked as if she was having the time of her life.  
  
'You little sneaky bitch!' he cried, walking towards her. Molly looked around nervously and then stood up and hid behind Ma Dincht.  
  
'Zell, no! Its not worth it!' I cried and grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards me. Zell put an arm around my waist and pointed a finger at Molly.  
  
'How could you?!' he cried, 'will you get off of your little dream boat and realize we're not together anymore? You cannot change how I feel towards Quisty!' he screamed. All three of us, Molly, Ma Dincht and I, jumped a little from the anger in Zell's voice. I pulled away from Zell and put a hand on Ma Dincht's arm.  
  
'Mrs.Dincht. you know me,' I said softly and smiled at her, 'you know I'd do nothing that would hurt Zell or take advantage of him.'  
  
'I know Quistis, its just. why would you take such a risk? Your so young,' she said quietly, shaking her head.  
  
'Ma, I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm twenty years old,' Zell said, his anger dying down, 'I wouldn't have done it if I didn't feel it was right.'  
  
Molly suddenly stood up.  
  
'Oh what a load of lies, don't listen to them Mrs.Dincht!'  
  
I glared at Molly then turned back to face Mrs.Dincht.  
  
'You can trust us,' I said honestly. Mrs.Dincht nodded her head and pulled Zell and I into a hug.  
  
'I was just surprised is all,' she explained and kissed Zell on the cheek. Zell kissed her back and then turned and faced Molly.  
  
'You should learn to grow up, Molly,' he said bitterly and then walked over to the front door and opened it, 'here's the door, use it.'  
  
'You better go, dear,' Ma Dincht said and lead Molly to the door. Even after what had happened Mrs.Dincht was still kind to her. I wasn't surprised of course, ma Dincht had a way of finding the good in everyone and while I didn't think there was any in Molly, maybe Ma Dincht saw past the cruel shell.  
  
'Now, you be careful on your way back to garden,' ma Dincht said and handed molly some money, 'here, rent yourself a car just to be on the safe side.'  
  
Molly took the money and smiled.  
  
'Thank you Mrs.Dincht, that very kind of you,' she glared at Zell then me, 'good bye Zell, good bye Quistis,' she spat and then left. Mrs.Dincht let out a deep sigh and turned and smiled at me.  
  
'Quistis, I am truly sorry for calling you sleazy, it was just the shock of it all' she explained. I nodded, understanding. Zell rubbed the back of his head and walked back over to me. Mrs.Dincht smiled, glad that everything was cleared up.  
  
'Shall I start dinner?' she asked.  
  
'I dunno Ma, I kinda don't have an appetite after what just happened,' he said, sitting back down on the couch. I sat down too, sighing.  
  
'Me neither, why would she do that? Why would she purposely try to get us in trouble?' I wondered aloud.  
  
'The poor girl is just confused. She liked my Zell very much,' Ma Dincht said, walking into the kitchen, 'I'll just make some soup then if your not that hungry.'  
  
Zell and I nodded.  
  
'Ma, I know she liked me a lot but, Hyne, she liked me a little too much,' he said, scratching his tattoo, 'it was like, border line obsessive.'  
  
'Actually, I think it was over the line,' I said, poking Zell's ribcage.  
  
'Yeah, no kidding,' Zell said then stood up and waked into the kitchen, 'Ma, I'm sorry if we disappointed you in any way but~'  
  
'Zell, don't worry about it, I understand,' ma Dincht said, removing her finger from Zell's lips to stir the soup, 'like I said, I was just a little surprised and anyways, I was your age once too~~~ a long, long time ago,' she joked.  
  
'Tch, your not that old Ma,' Zell said and gave her a squeeze.  
  
'Heh, that's sweet of you to say honey,' she said then lightly tapped Zell's head with a wooden spoon, ' now, go entertain Quistis, the poor things probably bored out of her mind.'  
  
'No I'm not!' I called from the living room. I heard Ma Dincht laugh. Zell appeared in the doorway and then ran and jumped onto the couch, knocking me back a bit. We felt the couch wobble a tiny bit and had to quickly move forward to make sure it didn't fall back. The two of us giggled and sat back down properly on the couch. I looked over at Zell to see his eyebrows furrowed worriedly.  
  
'What's wrong, baby?' I asked, taking his hand into mine.  
  
'I just don't get why Molly would really be so cruel,' he said sighing, 'I know she's upset about she and I breaking up but~~~ she thought it was best too.'  
  
'I know, I know, I think Molly's just realizing the mistake she made and now she's trying to break us up so she can have a second chance,' I presumed.  
  
'Tch, if we EVER do break up, she wont get a second chance not after what happened tonight,' Zell scoffed stretching out on the couch, his head in my lap, 'it just disturbs me that she's so determined to have us break up.'  
  
'I bet you she probably followed us here and planned this all along,' I thought aloud. Zell nodded his head and then reached up to play with the long honey colored strands of hair that were falling around my face.  
  
'You know, you look so pretty with your hair down, why don't you ever were it like this?' he asked, spinning a long strand of hair around his finger. I shrugged and smiled at him, rubbing his tummy.  
  
'I dunno, do you want me to?' I asked.  
  
'Yeah, it would be a nice change,' he said then leaned up to kiss me.  
  
'All right you two lovebirds! The soups ready!' Ma Dincht called from the doorway. Zell and I stood up from he couch and walked into the dining room, taking a seat at the table. Ma Dincht poured some soup into a bowl and handed it to me, and then she did the same for herself and Zell.  
  
'Will you two be going back to Garden tonight?' she asked, dipping a spoon into her soup.  
  
'I don't know,' I said and turned to Zell who was already tilting the bowl upwards and drinking from it. He finished and then put it down and then stared at me.  
  
'What?' he asked, bemused.  
  
'Nothing nothing, I should of known you had forgotten how to use a spoon loooong ago,' I teased and tried some of the soup which was actually really good! Not surprised of course, almost everything Ma Dincht cooks is De-lish!  
  
Zell and Mrs.Dincht chuckled.  
  
'I did try to teach him you see Quisty,' Mrs.Dincht looked over at Zell and smiled, 'but he can be so stubborn.'  
  
'Tell me about it,' I said, poking Zell in the side.  
  
'Ouch, hey, stop poking me and stop like cross-examining me!' he cried defensively. I giggled and looked down at my watch, it was almost ten to eleven.  
  
'Hey Zell, I think we should be heading back soon,' I said, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
'Ok, hey Ma, I guess we'll be on our way,' he stood up and walked over and gave Ma Dincht a kiss on the cheek, 'I'll come visit you sometime next week, ok?'  
  
'That's fine,' she said, patting the side of his face gently. I stood up as well, thanking Mrs.Dincht for the soup and she gave me a hug.  
  
'You look after him,' she said and pulled away, looking at me. I squeezed her hand and smiled.  
  
'I will, I promise.'  
  
Zell returned from upstairs with our helmets and our other things.  
  
'You ready to go?' he asked, putting on his helmet.  
  
'Yep!' I said, taking my blue helmet from him and snapping it on.  
  
'See ya later Ma!' Zell said then the two of us left the house, Ma Dincht watching us from the front door.  
  
'Drive carefully you two!' she called, waving.  
  
'We will!' I called back and then followed Zell towards Selphie's bike. He climbed on and started the engine. I climbed on as well and wrapped my arms around his waist as he turned and drove out of Balamb. The two of us couldn't speak because we wouldn't have heard each other anyways thanks to the helmet so I closed my eyes and leaned against Zell's back. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep the last image to appear in my mind was Molly's smug smile~~~ and my fist knocking it off her face.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Molly decided to pop up for a visit in this one ^_^ she will be causing some more trouble in the near future and who knows. maybe the dream Quistis just had will come true! You'll have to keep reading to find out! One again thanks you to everyone who's reviewed and also those of you who haven't, please, please, PLEASE be a responsible reader and review! I cant say that enough! 


	8. chapter 8

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope u guys enjoy this chapter; it's more serious than my previous chapters only because I felt this story need a little action! Anyways, enjoy and thanks to everyone for the reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me! They keep me going ^_^ oh man, I think I'm rambling... MEH! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
'Zell! Quistis! There you are!'  
  
Zell and I had just arrived back at Garden when squall practically ran up to us. He looked really worried and any thought of the sleep I wanted was roughly pushed to the farthest corner of my brain.  
  
'Edeas called us, guys the orphanage is under attack by renegade Galbadians mercs,' squall said a gloved hand running through his hair worriedly.  
  
'WHAT?!' Zell exclaimed as he stumbled backwards a bit.  
  
'Has anyone been hurt?' I asked, clinging closer to Zell. I couldn't believe it was true. Hyne there were small children at the orphanage and poor Edea and Cid are probably fighting alone!  
  
'I don't know, we only got the distress signal from Edea, no details, nothing,' squall said, shaking his head slowly.  
  
'Well, what do you want us to do?' Zell asked.  
  
'I was hoping I could send you two in for now and then later if you guys need our assistance the others and myself will join you,' squall offered. Zell and I both nodded our heads but then Zell cocked an eyebrow at squall.  
  
'Why don't we all just go together? I'm sure the six of us could take them out no problem,' Zell asked.  
  
'Zell, there's not that many and I was pretty sure that you and Quistis would be able to handle them.'  
  
'Yeah but if there's not that many why would Matron send out a distressed signal? Wouldn't she and Cid be able to handle them their selves?" Zell asked.  
  
'Zell, you forget doctor Odine exorcised all of Matrons sorceress powers and Cid is getting on in his age. Even if there are around ten renegades I don't think Matron and Cid would be able to hold them off,' I pointed out. Squall nodded in agreement,  
  
'Exactly, I want you two to take the 'Rok and head down to the orphanage. Aid Cid and Matron and dispose of the renegades and free whatever hostages there are. I want one of the renegades kept alive for interrogation,' Squall ordered, 'once you've completed your mission call us back from the 'Rok and give me a status report.'  
  
Zell and I both nodded then saluted Squall.  
  
'Good luck,' squall said then turned and headed towards the elevator. He turned around just before entering the lift; 'we'll be monitoring your mission here so if things get dire you can contact us for reinforcements.'  
  
Zell and I nodded again and then headed out to the new hangar that had been built to keep the 'Rok in. the two of us quickly walked up to it, Zell practically pounding in the code for the lock. I could tell he was really worried, probably just as scared as I was for the safety of matron and Cid. Not to mention the many small children who were there. Hyne, how could someone be so sick that they'd hold an orphanage up as hostage? Gods, we didn't even know what the renegades motive was!  
  
'Come on quisty,' Zell said, squeezing my hand and pulling me into the 'Rok.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zell and I arrived at the orphanage after a quick ride in the 'Rok. I flew the 'Rok at full speed, so worried about the safety of the people at the orphanage that I didn't even see Zell roughly fly backwards into a chair.  
  
'Land it in the forest, we'll sneak up on them,' Zell ordered. I did so and then shut off the engine.  
  
'Zell, do you think they're all ok?' I asked nervously.  
  
'Tch, how should I know Quisty. Lets just get down there, kick some renegade ass and save the civilians,' Zell said hotly and walked out of the cabin. I sighed and followed him out of the 'Rok and deep into the forest. We weren't too far away from the forest and only had to battle a couple Grats before we came to the Orphanage. Immediately my fears were confirmed.  
  
'Oh Hyne,' Zell cursed under his breath, his fists clenched tightly.  
  
The entire orphanage was on fire. Damn it! we had just restored it for Matron and some Galbadian assholes had come and burned all that hard work to the ground. Oh Hyne, why was I worried about the building? What about Cid, Matron and the children?  
  
I put a hand to my throat and blinked away the tears that were threatening to escape from my eyelids. I let out a long shuddering breath and looked over at Zell who was furiously wiping away tears.  
  
'Its ok Zell, cry enough for me too,' I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Zell sniffled and looked at me, his eyes glassy from both the tears and fear.  
  
'I'm sorry Quistis, it's just seeing it like that,' Zell sighed, his shoulders drooping, 'what if the children there, in that fire? Oh Hyne Quistis, what about Cid and Matron?'  
  
'I don't know Zell, the only way we'll know is if we go check,' I said, pulling him into my arms. Zell buried his face in my shoulders.  
  
'I must seem like a big baby, I guess Seifer was always right when he called me cry baby Zell,' Zell muttered into my shoulders. I held him tighter and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
'Come on Zell, everything will be fine,' I pulled back and lifted his face to meet mine, 'lets go check it out before we assume anyone's dead, alright?' I said, giving him a comforting smile. Zell blushed slightly and kissed me.  
  
'You were always the clear headed one in situations like this, quisty.'  
  
'No Zell, I just don't assume anything until I know for sure,' I said, leading the two of us closer to the burning orphanage. There was no way we were going to get inside; the entire place was an inferno. All the windows had been blown out and I chanced a peek inside one. The smoke made it impossible to see anything.  
  
'Zell, I can't see anything,' I said, coughing from all the smoke.  
  
'All right, lets try the beach!' he called and I nodded, following him to the other side of the orphanage. Debris blocked the outside staircase that lead down to the beach so Zell and I carefully climbed down the somewhat steep cliff. I held back a scream when a piece of flaming wreckage fell two feet away from me. I could actually feel the heat of the flames on my legs.  
  
'Come on Quisty jump! I'll catch you!'  
  
I looked down to see Zell on the ground holding up his arms. I took in a deep breath, and ignored my screaming conscious and took my hands off the protruding rocks and fell. The freefall lasted no more than a second and before I knew it I felt Zell's arms catch me, a slight 'oomph' escaping Zell's lips. Zell and I then turned around stealthily jogging over to the small group of people.  
  
'Oh thank Hyne, there's survivors,' I sighed thankfully.  
  
'Matrons there but. I cant see Cid and I cant see any children, Quisty,' Zell said quietly. I squinted my eyes; trying to get a better look and realised Zell was right.  
  
'Oh, I hope they're all ok,' I said, biting my lower lip, 'come on Zell, lets try to get closer and~' I said as I stood up but suddenly something painfully smacked into my skull and the last thing I saw was Zell's horrified face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Zell? Zell please wake up!'  
  
'Ugnh,' I groaned and rubbed the back of my head, my hands coming into contact with a rather large goose egg. I looked up to see both Quistis and Matron staring at me, both looking equally as worried. I looked at my surroundings to see we were in some sort of holding cell. Fan fucking tastic.  
  
'Zell, are you alright?' Matron asked.  
  
'Ugh, what happened?' I asked, my head hurt like a bitch. I looked over at Quistis to see her face a little dirty but no life threatening injuries. She smiled and crawled over to me her hands gently rubbing the throbbing goose egg at the back of my head. I hissed in pain and punched the ground.  
  
'Ah shit!' I cursed.  
  
Hyne, they had taken my gloves!  
  
'Zell, please calm down, you'll only make your head hurt worse,' Matron said, pulling a small bowl of water towards her. She dipped a cloth into it and then ringed the water out. Quistis reached over and grabbed it then lightly pressed it to the bump on my head.  
  
'Thank you matron,' I said then sighed, 'what happened Matron?'  
  
Edea looked away, placing a hand to her throat.  
  
'I don't know, I was making the children's dinner while Cid was playing with them down on the beach and the next thing I knew I heard gunfire and ran down the beach t-to s-see,' matron stammered, tears coming to her eyes. I gently placed a hand on her arm and smiled.  
  
'What did you see matron?'  
  
Matron swallowed hard and I felt my heart break as a single tear coursed down her pale cheek.  
  
'The children...,' she said another tear sliding down her face. She then turned to me, her face shattering into one of deep pain, 'and Cid...'  
  
I turned away understanding. My own tears now falling freely from my eyes. I looked back up to see Quistis quietly shedding her tears and I reached over and pulled her into an embrace, my other arm pulled matron close as well.  
  
'Those sick bastards,' I spat out, my rage and deep sorrow growing ten times worse the more I thought about the innocent children the Galbadian bastards had killed. I let go of Matron and Quistis and stood up and walked over to the heavy looking door. I banged on it hard with my fists, I didn't care if all the bones in my hands broke I was going to kill all those fucking renegades.  
  
'Zell, stop! Your only going to hurt yourself!' Quistis said, grabbing my shoulders. I ignored her and continued pounding on the door but now with my shoulder.  
  
'Zell! Stop please!' Quistis screamed. I suddenly stopped and looked at Quistis. Hyne, she was a wreck now that I thought about. Fuck, all I was doing was causing her more stress.  
  
'I'm sorry baby,' I said, pulling her close to me again, 'but we need to get out. There's no way we could get a hold of squall and the others if we're in here.'  
  
Quistis nodded into my shoulder.  
  
'I know, but...'  
  
'But what Quisty? We have no other choice,' I said and sighed, holding her tighter. Matron walked up to us and put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
'Do you have any magic stocked? I don't so I couldn't do anything and Quistis only regained consciousness a couple minutes before you so we haven't tried.' she said, trying to smile but the sadness she felt made it wobble a bit.  
  
'That's it! Hyne, why didn't I think of it before?' I said aloud and then checked my inventory and realized I really had nothing that would blow away the door without blowing us away with it. I sighed sadly and shook my head at the girls then suddenly a thought occurred to me.  
  
'Quistis! Why don't you use laser eye?' I asked, hope rising.  
  
Quistis rubbed her hands together nervously.  
  
'Zell, you know I would if I could but the only time I can use my blue magic is if.. Well, my Hp is low,' she said hesitantly. I understood what she was saying and while I knew we needed to get out I didn't know if I was going to be able to do what I needed to.  
  
'Quistis.. I cant and wont hurt you,' I said firmly, 'we're just going to have to find another way.'  
  
'Zell, there IS no other way,' Quistis said, squeezing my arm tightly, 'just do it,' she said determinedly. I pulled away from her and paced back and forth, I couldn't believe she was asking this of me. I could never hurt Quisty..  
  
'Zell! Just do it!' Quistis cried, 'use firagra, it should put me pretty close to a KO,' she firmly said then softened and gave me a hug.  
  
'I'll be fine, I have an elixir,' she said and gently ran a hand down my face. I gulped and nodded stepping back from her a bit.  
  
'Matron, come stand behind me,' I said, not keeping my eyes off Quistis' as matron quickly jogged over and stood behind me, 'are you ready?' I asked. Quistis nodded, clenching and unclenching her fists nervously then allowed them to fall motionless at her sides. I nodded, perspiration from my anxiety trickled down the side of my face and I called upon fiagra, the large fiery blaze practically flew over to Quistis and engulfed her in flame. I heard her scream, the sound causing my heart to shatter into thousands of tiny pieces.  
  
'I'm sorry Quistis, so sorry,' I muttered repentantly and then ran over to her once the flames died down. Her clothes were badly charred and her skin was red and burnt. I picked her up in my arms and cradled her against me. She didn't look too bad, she still had all of her hair but her eyebrows and the tips of her long bangs were a little singed. I rocked her in my arms, back and forth, back and forth..  
  
'Mmm... Zell?'  
  
I looked down to see her looking up at me, her eyes showed she was experiencing some slight pain but she didn't look badly hurt at all.  
  
'How ya feeling?' I asked nervously.  
  
'Heh, burned silly,' she kidded, lightly chuckling. I smiled and pulled her close.  
  
'Do you think you could use your laser eye attack, Quistis?' Matron timidly said, taking the damp cloth she had used on me and lightly dabbed at some of Quistis' more badly burned areas. Quistis nodded and stood up, slightly stumbling to the left but I steadied her.  
  
'Ok Quistis, just hit the door with those eyes of yours and then I'll use the elixir I have on you, ok?' I said, supporting her slightly as she stumbled towards the door.  
  
'No Zell, save that elixir for you, I'll use mine,' she protested weakly. I shook my head in defiance and checked my inventory again just to make sure I had one.  
  
~Booya, one left...~  
  
I stood back from Quistis, giving her some space. She raised her arms above her head and called out 'Blue Magic.' An aura engulfed her and she turned around then she twisted her neck so her eyes faced the door and two green lasers erupted from her eyes and blew the door away. Once the dust settled I ran over to Quistis who had passed out onto the floor and used my Elixir on her. Little lights that looked like molecules surrounded her and she regained consciousness and stood up, her cuts, bruises and burns disappearing instantly. She turned to me and flashed a very happy smile and flung her arms around my neck.  
  
'Thanks Zell,' she said. I smiled and pulled her close.  
  
'No problemo Quisty,' I said, kissing her forehead. We heard Matron clear her throat behind us and we turned back around to face her.  
  
'Sorry to interrupt but I believe it is time we get out of here,' she said and pointed towards the gaping hole that had once been the door. Quistis ad I blushed then nodded and the three of us cautiously stepped through the ragged hole. We stepped out into a tiny hall that led to a winding staircase.  
  
'We're in the lighthouse,' Edea said slowly.  
  
'Yeah, but be on your guard, there will most likely be guards around here,' Quistis said. Matron and I nodded in agreement and I decided I'd lead the way. Quistis took the back; I guess she was thinking the same thing I was; to keep matron in the middle for safety. The three us made our way down the winding stairs, surprised that we had run into no trouble.  
  
'Where are all the renegades?' Quistis thought aloud.  
  
'Tch, that's what I'd like to know,' I said, scratching the back of my head as we walked. After about five more minutes we were on the very first floor of the lighthouse and still we had run into no one.  
  
'Maybe squall and the others came?' Matron asked.  
  
'It's a possibility Matron but if they had why wouldn't they have come looking for us?' I pointed out. Matron mouthed an 'oh' and she and Quistis followed me out of the lighthouse. We turned and looked over at the orphanage to see the fire had died down and was indeed almost completely out.  
  
'This is too easy,' I muttered, 'where they hell are all of the renegades?'  
  
'Zell, there were only about five,' Matron said, 'they had said something about proving a point, that the Galbadia Activists weren't standing down.'  
  
'THE HELL!' I said angrily and punched my fist deep into the sand. I knelt there, not knowing what else to say. Obviously these activists didn't realize that Galbadia had already signed a peace treaty with the other countries. But no, these fucking anarchists had to fucking kill all those innocent children and Cid just to show they were against the peace treaty?! It was sick.  
  
'Look, we have to get back to Garden and tell Squall, it was only a small group and they will be caught and punished severely for this sick act of patriotism to Galbadia. I'm also sure the new Galbadia government will not be pleased to hear about this. Also we will have to warn them and the other countries of the off chance there are more of these activists,' Quistis said as the three of us walked up towards the 'Rok.  
  
'I just don't get why they'd kill so many harmless children,' Edea said to herself quietly. Quistis and I turned around and put our arms around her.  
  
'Don't sweat about it, Kay matron? We'll catch those guys and they'll pay for what they did,' I assured her. Quistis nodded and smiled and we lead Matron to the passengers area on the 'Rok. I pulled Quistis to the side.  
  
'Stay here with her ok Quisty? She seems pretty devastated,' I said and gave her a comforting hug, 'I'll pilot the 'Rok, ok?'  
  
'Ok,' Quistis said and kissed me then walked over and sat back down by Matron. I smiled and turned around, heading to the pilots cabin. He would b damned if they didn't catch the sick bastards who had caused his matron so much pain and had forced him to hurt his Quisty. 


	9. chapter 9

A/N: hi everyone! Sorry that its taken me a while to get this chapter up, just been brainstorming a lot as to what to do for it! Anyways, thank you to all my reviewers! Your input means a lot to me! And to all of those who haven't reviewed, please review my story and tell me what you think. Thank you ^_^  
  
Anyhoo, this chapters dedicated to HeartOvalion!  
  
DISLAIMER: oh man, I haven't done this thing in a while, ahem, ah I don't own anything except the story idea but I swear, one day Zell will be mine! Muhahah!  
  
  
  
Squall made the announcement about the mass murder at the orphanage not too long after Zell and I arrived back. Selphie and Irvine had taken the news pretty hard, it truly was sad what happened and I knew each one of us desperately wished we could have done something. I think out of all of us, Zell was taking it the worst. He kept blaming himself and he still hasn't stopped he didn't even want to come to this meeting! it really was starting to worry me.  
  
'Quistis, are you alright?'  
  
'Yes, I'm fine Rinoa,' I assured, the rest of the group looking at me worriedly. I flashed them all a small smile to reassure them. Squall nodded and went back to what he had been talking about, Cids funeral.  
  
'I don't know about a funeral. Obviously Cids body was lost in the blaze and the children.. I think all we can do is keep them in our thoughts and prayers,' squall sighed and leaned against his large wood desk, 'other than that I'm not sure what we could do.'  
  
'You already made the announcement, you told everyone in garden to keep Cid and the children who were killed in they're prayers,' Rinoa said, putting a hand on squalls arm.  
  
'What about just a small remembrance ceremony?' Irvine offered, Selphie still in his arms. She nodded her head slowly and snuggled closer to him. It seemed that ever since Zell and I came back from the orphanage and told what happened she hadn't spoken a word. Matron hadn't spoken much either; I think the pain was too much for her.  
  
'I could ask Matron and see what she thinks, I mean, she loved Cid and those children very much,' I said, gently rubbing my arm. Squall was about to say something when Matron stepped into the room. Hyne, she looked so pale and so sad.  
  
'I don't want anything big for Cid, the announcement was enough,' she said quietly then sat down beside me. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it, giving her a comforting smile. The sides of her mouth twitched a bit, but she didn't smile, I knew it was too hard for her at a time like this.  
  
'Are you sure matron?' squall asked, walking over and kneeling in front of her. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.  
  
'I'm sure, squall. Its very kind of you all to be offering to do this but I think all Cid would have wanted was just to be remembered,' she sighed and looked up at the ceiling then back at all of us, tears in her dark eyes, 'I think just you all being alive and Garden still around to help others would be enough of a remembrance for him. As long as garden is here, he's here. He'll live on through both garden and its soldiers.'  
  
I blinked away the tears that were at the corner of my eyes and smiled at Matron. She was absolutely right, Cid will always live on in our hearts and so will the children who died in the fire. Matron stood up and headed towards the door.  
  
'I must be going,' she said, 'I need some time alone.'  
  
We all nodded and watched as she disappeared from our site. I sighed and put my head into my hands, slightly rubbing my face. I should really go find Zell, he never did show up for the meeting and I knew he was under a lot of stress at the moment.  
  
'You must all excuse me but I need to go find Zell, he's not taking all of this too good,' I said, standing up from the seat I had been sitting on. Squall and the others all nodded too and Rinoa led me to the door.  
  
'Tell him everything's gonna be ok, for me,' she said and gave m a hug. I smiled and hugged her back.  
  
'I will,' I promised then walked out the door and stepped into the elevator. I pressed the button for the first floor but suddenly the elevator stopped on the second and to my surprise Seifer walked in.  
  
'Hello instructor,' he said, nodding slightly toward me. Of course, his trademark grin was still on his face.  
  
'Hello Seifer, terrible what's happened, no?' I asked trying to make conversation. Wait a minute, why was I ~trying~ to make conversation with Seifer?  
  
'Y-yes, I'm sorry to hear about all that. T-the poor kids.'  
  
Hyne, did Seifer have tears in his eyes? And was he really stammering? I coughed and put a hand on his arm comfortingly. Normally I don't think I even would have touched Seifer but by the expression on his face I could tell he was just as upset about this as we all were. He was better at masking his emotions but I could tell.  
  
'Yeah, but everything will be fine. Squalls going to dispatch some SeeD's an send them to Galbadia to see if they can find any more of these peace treaty resistance factions,' I said, taking my hand of his arm and putting it back to my side.  
  
'They damn well better, in fact, 'Seifer turned to me, his face back to being completely neutral, 'do you think you could put in a good word for me? I wouldn't mind being on the team that hunts those sick bastards down.'  
  
'Sure, I'll see what I can do,' I said, hearing the delightful 'ping' that told us we were on the first floor. I nodded at Seifer and stepped, deciding to head to the training center first. That's where ell usually would go if he were upset over something. I just hope he wasn't taking on T- Rexaurs alone or anything.  
  
'Quistis!'  
  
Ugh, it was molly.  
  
'What do you want, molly?' I asked, not even trying to keep the irritation out of my voice. Molly sighed and rolled her eyes at me.  
  
'Oh come on Quistis, you ~could~ be a little nicer to me, why you still keeping them hard feelings?' she asked, giggling. I glared at her icily, man good thing my Hp wasn't low or I would have laser eyed her ass.  
  
'Molly, I don't have to be nice to you, you don't deserve it, especially after what you did,' I said bitterly, practically spitting the words out. Molly scrunched her face up like she usually did when she got angry and then laughed, albeit nervously.  
  
'You better go see Zell, he's really not in a good state of mind,' she grinned wickedly, 'why he didn't even accept my condolences.' The smirk on her face made me want to throw up and the anger built up inside of me then before I knew it I had her pushed up against the wall.  
  
'What did you do to him?!' I screamed. I didn't care that people were surrounding us, I was so sick of this conniving little snake. Molly was actually starting to look worried and nervously grinned at me.  
  
'I didn't do anything, honest!'  
  
I glared at her skeptically and put her back down, whirling around to look at the other students who were watching us.  
  
'Move along,' I ordered sternly. Everyone nodded then hurriedly dispersed from the area. I was just about to turn back around to finish up with molly when something collided with the side of my face, a loud SMACK reverberating in the large forum. I put a hand to the side of my face that had been slapped and I turned around to see a rather smug looking molly.  
  
'That's for being such a bitch' she said. I walked up to her menacingly and slapped her across the face too, albeit harder.  
  
'Get a hold of yourself woman!,' I screamed, 'will you just give it up?! I could get you kicked out of Garden for abuse to an instructor!'  
  
Molly regained her composure and stood back up, her smug grin still on her face. The side I slapped was pretty red and for a second I felt guilty. Only for a second.  
  
'Give it up Quistis, I've still been seeing Zell!'  
  
I shook my head totally amazed at how stupid this girl thought I was.  
  
'Don't be ridiculous, Molly! After all the crap you've pulled why should I believe anything that comes out of that mouth of yours!' I spat, my icy glare still on her form. Molly let out an enraged growl and rushed at me again, this time actually trying to punch me in the face but I dodged it. Suddenly, before I could react, Molly called upon Diablos, his Dark Messenger attack coming down hard. He pain was incredible and I let out a high-pitched scream. After I fell to the ground, close to a complete KO, I hazily made out a gray trench coat appear before me and also sneakers that looked like Zell's. After that, everything went black.  
  
A/N: duh, duh, duuuh! Has Molly totally lost it? What's happened to Quistis, will she be ok? DID SEIFER REALLY COME TO HER AID?! Maybe, but you'll have to read to find out! =D once again, thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Those of you reading this now, thanks for reading this chapter and please, be a responsible reader and press that pretty little button down in the left hand corner! 


	10. chapter 10

A/N: hiyas! Ok, I know there's a good number of you, but I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who have read and reviewed my fic so far, you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! Thank you!  
  
Darkness and pain, unbelievable pain.. and a trench coat with shiny black boots....  
  
'Why would molly do that?'  
  
'I don't know, she said Quistis had instigated the whole thing but I find that very hard to believe.'  
  
'That molly girl is full of shit, I saw and heard the whole thing.'  
  
Voices slowly dragged me out of the darkness and I blinked my eyes open.  
  
'Look, she's awake.'  
  
That was Selphie's voice; in fact, the three voices I heard were without a doubt Zell's, Selphie's and seifers. Wait a minute, why was Seifer here?  
  
'Quisty, you ok?'  
  
I groaned and rubbed my head. I felt a little nauseated and dizzy but I realized that was just the after affects of what happened. Wait a minute, what HAD happened exactly? I couldn't really remember. All I remember is Molly's smug smile, pain, a gray trench coat that must have been seifers, more pain then total darkness. Wait a minute; Seifer had come to my aid?  
  
'Quisty, talk to me.'  
  
'I'm fine Zell, just a little light headed,' I groaned and slowly sat up. Zell gently helped me, placing a hand on my back for support. I looked around the room to see everyone there, including Seifer. They all looked worried, well, Seifer at least sort of did. I couldn't really tell.  
  
'We were worried there, you were completely knocked out by the time Seifer was able to get you to the infirmary,' squall said.  
  
'Seifer.?' I muttered, looking up towards him. He nodded curtly and shifted his eyes away. Hyne, he was being shy! I was a little confused but I managed a small smile.  
  
'What are you smiling about? You were seriously hurt,' he insisted albeit frustrated, 'whoever that girl was should be kicked out of this Garden,' he said hotly, crossing his arms his blush still present on his cheeks.  
  
Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. I sighed and hid my face in my hands. This was awful, sure I didn't like molly but I knew she desperately wanted to be a SeeD. Getting her kicked out of Garden would only show she won. I knew it was wrong what she did but still I did sort of add fuel to the fire so to speak.  
  
'Guys, don't kick her out, just put her in the disciplinary room for a while or something,' I said, sighing.  
  
'Quistis, she committed a very serious offence,' squall started.  
  
'Look I know, but I started it' I admitted. I looked over at Zell sadly; he looked so confused. One minute his face was a mask of anger and the next one of sadness. He shook his head at me, his mask of anger coming back.  
  
'Yeah, maybe but I saw the whole thing and she was the first to throw a fist,' Seifer said, now leaning against the wall. He looked bored but I figured that was another one of his masks. I had a feeling he was here because he wanted to be... And that's what worried me. Where did this concern for me suddenly come from?  
  
'Quisty, she's been bugging you and Zell for a while now, hasn't she?' Selphie asked, sitting down on the bed. I turned to Zell and the two of us nodded our heads. Irvine let out a low whistle and took off his hat to rub the back of head.  
  
'I think this girl needs some psychiatric help,' he said, putting his hat back on.  
  
'Quistis, tell me from start to finish what happened,' squall said, crossing his arms thoughtfully. I inhaled a quick breath of air then slowly let it out.  
  
'I had come out of the elevator and was on my way to go find Zell because I was worried about him,' I sighed and leaned back against the headboard of the hospital bed, 'she told m she had gone to see Zell and she implied she had done something to him so.. so I got angry and I shoved her up against the wall.'  
  
'You shoved her up against the wall?' squall repeated slowly, this time in the form of a question. I nodded mutely and let out another sigh.  
  
'I told you I had started the whole thing, you and I both know it is against the law for an instructor to lay a hand on a student unless it is strictly battle related, squall,' I said and then hugged ran a hand through my hair. Damn it, I must look like shit.  
  
'Well yes but it depends Quistis, you had a reason to do that, she was taunting you,' squall looked over at Zell, ' but, if what she said is not true then you could get fired for physical abuse towards a student.'  
  
'Yeah but if she was taunting her in the first place, whether or not it was a lie or the truth, it shouldn't matter. She was taunting an instructor and her superior, it was wrong for her even to speak to Quistis in that way,' Rinoa pointed out.  
  
Thank you, Rinoa.  
  
'Well yes but I'd still like to know if what Molly said is true,' squall said, still eyeing Zell. I turned to Zell as well only to see him blush nervously.  
  
'I didn't do anything with her but she kept on making a move on me while I was in the training center,' Zell blushed even more then shook his head angrily, 'she even tried to kiss me but I told her to leave me alone.'  
  
'I see, well, if this does become a court case, we could use that,' Squall said, shrugging slightly.  
  
'There wont ~be~ a court case,' I said, crossing my arms, 'lets just drop it, I'm sick and tired of molly causing me and Zell all this stress especially after what's happened! Do you really think we have the time for one? I don't think we do, so lets just drop it, please.'  
  
' Well then what do you propose we do, instructor,' Seifer asked, pushing away from the wall he was leaning on and stood at the foot of my bed.  
  
'Your head of the disciplinary committee Seifer, I'm sure you can think of something,' I said dryly.  
  
'Yeah, I'm sure I could too but the problem is, I don't have the time,' he said then grinned, 'Squall's agreed to send me on that Galbadia mission so someone else is going to have to handle this ~wild child~.' And with that he left.  
  
'Where is molly right now anyways?' I asked.  
  
'Dr.kadowaki is talking to her at the moment. I think Irvine had the right idea,' Selphie said, standing up and walking over to Irvine to cuddle close to him.  
  
'What? Sticking the psycho bitch in an asylum?' Zell scoffed angrily, 'I totally agree.'  
  
'Guys, guys, come on,' I said sadly.  
  
'Quistis this isn't like you, I saw Seifer knock molly out and carry you here to the infirmary, I was going to myself but I was too worn out from the training center,' Zell confessed sheepishly then shook his head and became serious again, 'anyways, molly deserves to be kicked out of Garden.'  
  
'No, and if you do anything like that I'll leave myself, ' I threatened then softened my tone a bit, 'look, I know I'm not really acting like myself but so much has happened just over twenty four hours and I really don't want any more problems, especially ones that have to do with molly,' I said and just like that, the so called Ice Queen melted and in front of everyone as I broke down, my tears freely splashing down onto the sheets. I felt Zell pull me into an embrace, his lips gently brushing across my forehead, his arms warm and welcoming. I sucked in a few quivering breaths and calmed down, regaining my composure.  
  
'Quistis,' Squall said, sitting down beside Rinoa which was only a couple centimeters away from me, 'if its what you want but she must be punished for her actions and if anything like this ever happens again, or she bothers you and Zell, you have to let me know, ok?'  
  
Zell and I both nodded.  
  
'Ok,' squall sighed and stood up, taking Rinoa's hand, 'I'm going to go have a word with molly and Dr.kadowaki, you just stay in here and rest.'  
  
'Thank you squall,' I said and smiled a he and Rinoa left the room. Selphie jumped onto my bed, throwing me off balance a bit but Zell was there to steady me.  
  
'Whoa, can you BELIVE Seifer came to help you?' she asked, bouncing up and down.  
  
'I don't know, seifers changed,' I said.  
  
'Yeah maybe,' Irvine said then swooped Selphie up into his arms, Selphie letting out a small shriek.  
  
'Irvine you put me down this instant!' she screamed, kicking a little.  
  
'Nope,' he said then swung her over his shoulders, 'I'll b seeing you two later,' he said, tilting his hat slightly then turned around.  
  
'See ya later guys,' Selphie said, resting her hand on her head as she hung over Irvine's shoulder. Zell and I both laughed and waved good-bye to them.  
  
'Those two are unbelievable,' I said, shaking my head as I chuckled.  
  
'Yeah, no kidding,' Zell said then put a hand on my arm, 'hey babe, you sure about letting molly off easily?'  
  
'Yeah,' I said nodding slightly, 'I just don't want any more troubles,' I said and cuddled against him.  
  
'Ok. Hey you know what?'  
  
'What?' I asked.  
  
'I'm gonna take you on a vacation!' Zell proclaimed, proudly. I giggled and squeezed his hand.  
  
'That would be great but where would we go exactly?' I asked. Zell seemed to consider this and put a hand to his chin, rubbing it slightly.  
  
'Why not Deiling city? We could hit some of the clubs, stay at the hotel there, it would be a blast!' Zell said, picking me up into his arms and giving me a kiss, 'whattya think?'  
  
'It sounds great Zell, I'd love to go,' I said, hugging Zell tightly and then kissed him back.  
  
'Then its settled, I'll make the arrangements and fill in Squall,' he said, 'and as soon as your feeling up to it, we'll leave.'  
  
'Zell, lets go now!' I said, desperate to be in new surroundings.  
  
'I don't think so you two,' Dr.kadowaki suddenly appeared in the doorway, 'Quistis you aren't going anywhere until you get AT LEAST two days of bed rest,' she ordered. I smiled and nodded.  
  
'Of course,' I said, 'um, when can I actually leave the infirmary?'  
  
'Oh you can leave whenever you wish, but I want you to hang around Garden for a couple days before you leave, all right? I would like to be able to keep a good eye on you and make sure there weren't any permanent side effects from the attack.' She smiled at the two of us, crossing her arms, 'you better take good care of her, Zell.'  
  
Zell puffed his chest out proudly and grinned.  
  
'Yes ma'am, I always have and always will!' he said, turning back around to smile at me. I felt so blessed to have him, and I really did love Zell. Although, there was a nagging voice deep in the back of my mind. It wasn't that strange that Seifer had come to my aid was it?  
  
  
  
A/N: how was that? Anyways, let me know if any of you have any ideas as to what should happen while the couple is in deiling! Any input will be great because this fic isn't also for my enjoyment but also the readers and I want things you guys want in it! So don't hesitate to let me know! So, read and review!! Thanks again everyone!  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	11. chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story idea. Although if you'd like to hand over Zell I'd be much obliged ^_^  
  
It had been two days since molly had attacked me and today I was leaving with Zell to go on a much-needed vacation. The vacation I should have taken years ago. I reached over into one of my drawers and pulled out my swimsuit and a couple other garments and tossed them into my suitcase. Zell had actually booked us in a room in the Galbadian hotel for over a week! I smiled to myself as I closed my suitcase and put it over by my door, Zell really was good to me.  
  
'Quistis? Can I come in?'  
  
It was Seifer but what the hell was he doing here? I kicked my suitcase to the side and ran around my dorm, tiding it up. I only did it because it really was a mess; I hadn't been in it at all lately except to sleep so it didn't get the attention it deserved. I decided that when I came back from my little vacation with Zell I'd give it a good clean.  
  
'Quistis, the door is not going to magically open for me,' Seifer said from the other side of the door.  
  
'Just give me another second, Seifer!' I called and kicked a pile of clothes under my bed then turned around to give my dorm one more thorough look. I nodded; pleased with its appearance even if it was a quick five- minute clean up. I pressed the button beside the door and with a whish of air it opened, seifers tall form walking in.  
  
'I heard you and chicken wuss are going to be going to Deiling city,' he said.  
  
'Well, hello and good morning to you too, Seifer,' I said sarcastically, crossing my arms. He only grinned and nodded towards me, looking around my dorm room.  
  
'What is it you want, Seifer? Its just I need to get ready to leave with Zell,' I said, eyeing him suspiciously. Sure, it had been about three years since the Ultimecia days and while we all knew Seifer had changed I still couldn't help but feel anxious around him. Seifer pulled my desk chair out and straddled it, his arms hanging loosely off it.  
  
'Its nothing really Quistis, but me and my team will be heading to Deiling too and if things get,' he stopped mid sentence and grinned, 'out of hand, you and chicken wuss better be ready if I call on ya.'  
  
'Well Seifer, things WONT get out of hand because you will conduct your mission in an orderly fashion and you will NOT cause trouble for the sake of causing trouble,' I ordered. A slick smile spread across seifers lips and he stood up.  
  
'As you wish, instructor,' he whispered into my ear then left my dorm. I waited to hear him laugh out loud as he walked down the halls but I heard nothing. Hyne, was Seifer now hitting on me? I closed my eyes and shook my head, he couldn't be, it was probably just another one of his sick little jokes. I sighed and looked down at my watch, I had five minutes to go see Dr.Kadowaki AND meet Zell in the parking lot.  
  
'Quistis? Can I come in? Its me, Selphie.'  
  
I smiled, man I was popular this morning.  
  
'Yeah, just walk on in Selphie, its unlocked,' I said, walking over to my dresser to find my sunglasses. I turned around as Selphie walked in; she looked a little confused.  
  
'What's troubling you, Selph?' I asked then let out a small laugh in triumph as I found my sunglass under a pile of papers. Selphie giggled a bit and sat down on my bed. Maybe she had send Seifer come out of my room...  
  
'Its really nothing Quistis but,' she smiled happily, 'I just think its great that you and Zell are together, you two just seem so happy! And well, don't take this the wrong way but I really think Zell's opened you up and made you less, well, self-conscious,' Selphie said. I smiled and sat down beside her, my eyebrows furrowing thoughtfully.  
  
'And I'm guessing this is a good change,' I said, chuckling lightly. Selphie laughed and slapped my back.  
  
'Of course it is! You seem more care free and you look a lot less serious!' Selphie leaned in closer to me, 'everyone's noticed it and trust me, they like it. I mean, your still you, just.. perkier!'  
  
Me? Quistis Trepe? Perky?!  
  
'I don't know if perky is the right word Selphie but yes, I've noticed it myself,' I smiled and looked over at the group picture I had of us all. It had been taken the night of the party after Ultimecia's defeat and we were all smiling brightly in it, even squall, 'I have noticed the slight change in my temperament and I must admit, I like it too.'  
  
'That's good!' Selphie said then jumped up, stretching her arms out and slightly twisted her body left and right, 'well, I hope you and Zell have a good time! I have to go meet Irvine out in the Quad!' she said then gave me a big hug.  
  
'Thanks Selphie, I'll see you in a week,' I said, hugging her back. Selphie suddenly pulled away and her jaw dropped.  
  
'A WEEK in Deiling WITH Zell?!' she put a hand to her moth and giggled sheepishly, 'I hope you have a good time,' she said, stressing 'good time'. I tilted my head back a bit and laughed, shaking my head bemusedly.  
  
'We will,' I said, playing a long with her little game. Selphie let out a fake shocked gasp and giggled.  
  
'Naughty naaaaughty,' she teased and walked over to m door, ' anyways, I best be going! Irvine and I are gonna practice for the ball coming up! WHOO HOO!' she said and jumped up.  
  
'Alright, I'll see ya later,' I said, waving to her as she waved to me and disappeared down the hall. I turned back into my room and grabbed all my stuff, there was just a backpack and then my suitcase so I swung the backpack over my shoulders and used float on my suitcase. Hey, I was tired and I didn't exactly want to carry that heavy thing, I really did pack a lot. . I headed out my door and punched in the lock with the numeric pad and made my way down the hall and towards the Infirmary. Dr. Kadowaki had said she wanted to do one last physical check on me before I left.  
  
'Quistis! There you are!'  
  
I turned around to see Zell running towards me, he too had a pack hanging off his shoulders and was pulling a large travel case behind him. I smiled as he dropped all his bags and swooped me up into his arms and spun me a bit.  
  
'Zell, I just have to go to the Infirmary for a second and then I'll meet you at the parking lot, ok?' I said as he put me back down, my feet connecting again with solid ground.  
  
'Yeah, sure thing babe. Want me to come with you?' he asked, putting his hands in his pockets. I shook my head and smiled.  
  
'Nah, its just a routine check up. But you know what you could do for me?'  
  
'What's that?'  
  
'Take my luggage to the car with you,' I said, kissing his cheek. Zell groaned jokingly and hefted both my heavy backpack and his back onto his shoulders. For a man his size he really was quite strong, and muscular, and handsome and I think I'm drooling.  
  
'Quistis?' Zell asked, shaking a hand in front of my face. I giggled and put my hand up to stop him.  
  
'I'm fine Zell, I'll meet you down in the parking lot in a couple of minutes,' I assured him and turned around and headed into the infirmary. I turned around at the doorway and giggled as Zell struggled with my suitcase. I could just imagine what he was muttering; it was probably something along the lines of 'holy crap, did she pack enough?' I giggled to myself and walked through the sliding doors into Dr. Kadowaki's office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Man, Quistis sure was taking a while. It had been nearly twenty minutes since I had taken her luggage from her outside the Infirmary. Speaking of her luggage, damn, did she pack enough? I had this mad urge to go through her luggage to make sure it wasn't full of bricks. I sighed and tossed my backpack into the trunk of the car and pulled the top down.  
  
'Come on, Quisty, don't leave me hanging here,' I muttered to no one in particular. I looked down at my watch; we had nearly an hour to make it to Balamb and catch our train. The time wasn't that bad but if Quistis didn't come soon we'd be cutting it pretty close. I let out a yawn and pushed away from the car I had been leaning on and decided to practice some martial arts a bit while I waited. I would have done a beautiful heel drop except something got in the way.  
  
'Whoa, shit!' I cursed as I tumbled backwards, my butt solidly connecting to the ground. A loud crash followed after my fall and I stood up, rubbing my now very sore ass and looked over to see what it was I had kicked.  
  
'Damn it, ' I muttered, picking up the toolbox I had knocked over and tossing the tools that had fallen all over the place back into the box. I put a hand to the back of my head and chuckled embarrassingly to myself. I guess practicing wasn't such a good idea. I walked back over to the car and climbed into the back, opening up my backpack and rummaged through it until finally I found what I was looking for.  
  
'Hyne I hope she likes it,' I muttered to myself.  
  
'Like what?'  
  
I let out a yelp and shoved the box back into my bag at the sound of Quistis' voice. I stood up but my head hit the doorframe pretty hard and I fell back down into the cushioned seat.  
  
'Zell, are you ok?' Quistis asked, rushing over to me. I nodded, rubbing the top of my aching head.  
  
'Yeah I'm fine, you just surprised me,' I said, feeling a blush creep up onto my face. Damn it, I always made an as of myself around Quistis. Sometimes I wondered why she even put up with me, I was such a goof.  
  
'You silly little goof,' she said, kissing the top of my head.  
  
What'd I tell ya?  
  
'You ready to go?' Quistis asked, hurriedly walking over to the other side of the car. I climbed out of the back seat and rubbed my head a little more and shrugged.  
  
'Well yeah, but aren't cha gonna tell me what took ya so long?" I asked, climbing into the drivers seat. Quistis laughed nervously and put a hand to her throat.  
  
'Tell you what? She just did a check up.'  
  
I could tell she was lying; she was never any good at it.  
  
'Quistis, what was wrong?'  
  
'Nothing Zell, she just took some blood,' Quistis explained then nodded her head towards the ignition, 'we going to get going now? We're going to miss our train,' she said. I eyed her scrupulously, my one eyebrow cocking slightly. I decided it would be best just to leave her be, besides, it probably was just some blood tests.  
  
'Ok,' I said and started the car, 'Deiling city here we come!' I cried. Quistis laughed and I drove out of the parking lot and headed off towards Balamb.  
  
A/N: I know, a rather uneventful chapter but don't worry; I'm already making the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and support everyone's given me! I know there wasn't much about Molly in this chapter, but I didn't kick her out of Garden for a reason! You'll just have to stay tuned to find out what happens with her! ^_~ Oh and thanks for all the input people have given me on what should happen next! I've stored it all in my head! Anyhoo, remember to Read and Review! 


	12. chapter 12

A/N: hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! I hope this chapter makes up for it!  
  
'Hello and welcome to the Galbadia Hotel, how may I be of service to you?'  
  
'Uh, yeah, I made reservations here,' Zell said, the two of us waiting patiently as the girl at the counter checked her computer.  
  
'Name please?' she asked, her fingertips hovering readily over the keyboard.  
  
'Dincht, Zell,' Zell stated. I sighed and walked away form the tiny counter and leaned over the railing that looked down into the bar. Only a couple people were down thee and there wasn't anyone playing the piano either.  
  
'Ah yes, Mr.Dincht,' the girl said, reaching over into the key box and pulling out Zell and my key to our room. She handed it over to Zell and smiled at him, 'you reserved one of the suites, one king size bed and a Jacuzzi,' the girl said. I turned around suddenly form where I was standing, shocked by what I heard. Zell thanked the lady at the counter and took my hand.  
  
'Zell that must have cost you a fortune!' I hissed. Zell shrugged it off and flashed me a crazy grin.  
  
'Yeah, I guess but it's worth it if it means I get to spend an entire week with you in it,' he said, then leaned over and planted a kiss on my cheek. I blushed, and gave his arm a hug.  
  
'Thanks Zell, but um, where is our luggage?' I asked, looking around us then stepped into the elevator with Zell. The gates shut in front of us and Zell pressed the floor we needed to get off of. There was a slight jolt and the elevator began to rise.  
  
'Don't worry about it kitten, the bellhops or bellboys, whatever they're called, are gonna get them for us,' he explained. I nodded my head and leaned against his arm the entire elevator ride. Neither Zell nor I spoke so my mind wandered off to other things, other things that we're being kept from Zell that he needed to know. I opened my mouth, deciding I would tell him what Dr.Kadowaki told me but then shut it, my courage draining out.  
  
'Hm? What's up, Quisty?' Zell asked, tilting his head to the side. I sighed and shook my head.  
  
'Its nothing really Zell, just thinking,' I assured. Zell was about to say something but the 'ping' from the elevator informed us we had arrived on our desired floor and the gates opened. Zell and I stepped out and slowly made our way down the hall, looking at the numbers on the doors.  
  
'Um, Zell, if it's a suite I don't think the doors will look like these ones,' I said and took the key card from him,' see, its number 300 and we're at 278 so... It should be just at the end of this hall,' I presumed, taking the lead. Finally we came upon two large double doors and Zell inserted the key and pushed the doors inward to reveal a magnificent looking room.  
  
'Oh Zell, its fabulous!' I squealed. Oh my gods, did ~I~ just squeal?!  
  
Zell chuckled and jumped up onto the large king sized bed, bouncing up and down on it. I stifled a giggle and turned to close the large double doors behind me.  
  
'Come on quisty! Give it a go!' Zell called from the bed. I gave him a bemused look and shrugged my shoulders incredulously.  
  
'Give what a go?' I asked.  
  
'Run from where ya are to the bed and jump! Its loads of fun!' Zell said, jumping off the bed then walking back over to my side, 'here, take my hand and at the count of three we'll run and jump, ok?'  
  
I only nodded, I felt a bit silly doing this.  
  
'Ready?' Zell asked and after I nodded he began the countdown, 'one... Two... THREE!' he cried and practically jerked me off my feet, the two of us running towards the bed, 'ok, JUMP!' he cried again, and I jumped off the ground, the two of us flying into the soft mattress with a soft thwump.  
  
Zell was rolling around on he bed, chuckling to himself.  
  
'See? Wasn't that fun?' he asked, poking me in he side. I nodded, chuckling myself.  
  
'Yeah, I guess it was.'  
  
'You guess it was? Oh come on quisty, give me a little credit here!' Zell protested, pouting in my direction. I sighed and snuggled closer to him.  
  
'Alright, it was loads of fun, I just felt a little silly doing it,' I admitted, blushing sheepishly.  
  
'Tch, you don't ever have to feel silly around me, Quisty, I just want cha to have fun,' he said, giving me a squeeze before climbing off the bed. I smiled and climbed off too, straightening up my clothes.  
  
'So, what are we going to do now?' I asked.  
  
'Well, I thought maybe we'd go have a game of hover ball down at the arena and then tomorrow night we'd hit one of the clubs,' Zell said. There was a knock at the door and after Zell opened one of the double doors the bellboys came in with our luggage. Zell tipped them off and hauled his heavy looking bag over his shoulder then dumped I onto the bed, the weight causing it to sink into the bed a bit. He pulled out his plain black leather gloves and tugged them onto his hand, punching his one palm.  
  
'So, why don't ya change into something a little more suitable for a game of hover ball and then we'll head down to the arena,' Zell said, walking into the washroom.  
  
'Ok Zell, but I'm warning you, hover ball really never was my sport,' I said, waking over to my bag and brought it over to the bed as well. Zell poked his head out of the bathroom.  
  
'That's ok Quisty, its just for fun anyways and dude! You gotta see this bathroom! Its like a palace!' he said, closing the door. I heard more muffled 'cools!' and 'sweets!' from the other side of the door and shook my head; Zell really was quite adorable. I opened my bag and pulled out a pair of baggy black pants that I had bought ages ago and tight, belly cut off red top. I hadn't worn this outfit in ages but I packed it because I knew it was more like Zell's style and he probably would like me in it. The top fit me quite snugly and showed off my curves in all the right places and the pants looked pretty well with the top.  
  
'Hey quisty, there's even a TV in the bathroom!' Zell said, walking out of the bathroom. When he saw I was changing he turned around, blushing furiously, 'uh, s-sorry,' he muttered clumsily. I blushed a little too and continued dressing, pulling the shirt over my head and giving my belt a final tug.  
  
'Well, what do you think? Do I look more laid back?' I asked, turning around and giggling a little. Zell turned around and just stared at me. Finally, after about five minutes, he walked over to me and swung me around in his arms.  
  
'Quistis you look awesome! I've never seen you in anything like that!' he cried ad put me back down. I fiddled with one of my long strand of hair and shrugged.  
  
'You never asked if I owned anything like this,' I said.  
  
'Well I'm likin what I'm seein!' Zell said, chuckling.  
  
'Good, then lets hit that game of hover ball!' I said, flashing him the craziest grin I could muster. I bet I looked stupid but obviously Zell didn't care and to tell you the truth, I don't think I did either!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Try to knock this one, Quisty!' Zell yelled from the other side of the rather large arena and kicked the red ball over at me. I spun a bit and smacked it back at him with my gloved hand. It had taken me a while to get used to the hover boots but I now had the hang of it and was putting up a pretty good fight.  
  
'Whoa! Jeeze Quistis! You make me think you've done this before!' he called, catching the ball as it went flying at his stomach. I grinned and readjusted my helmet.  
  
'Yeah well, what can I say? I'm a natural!' I called back. Zell had been right when he said this was fun!  
  
'I dunno! We still have five minutes left in the game and I could break the tie!' he said, throwing the ball back up into the air then suddenly used a mach kick to send it lying towards me. I let out a slight yelp as the ball went whirling past me and into the net.  
  
'Zell! You nearly took my head off!' I screamed, a little shaken but still having a good time nonetheless. Zell paused his little victory dance and flashed me an apologetic smile then began dancing again. I took this as my opportunity and quickly snatched the ball up and whacked it as hard as I could in Zell's direction. Believe it or not but using a whip actually gave you good upper body strength and when I needed it, I could use it!  
  
'Ahh!' Zell cried as the ball knocked him off balance and flew into his net. I punched an arm up into the air and laughed.  
  
'HA! Who's the master now!' I cried, swinging my arms. Suddenly the siren went off, signaling us that our turn was over. Our hover boots turned off and Zell and I fell to the padded floor.  
  
'Good game Quisty, Hyne, I've never seen you be so,' Zell scratched his chin, trying to find the right word, 'care free!' he said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I smiled and walked with him back to the main counter to drop off our hover boots.  
  
'I did have fun Zell, but I wouldn't say I was being carefree.'  
  
'I dunno, Quisty, that little victory dance of yours was telling me something else,' he said, handing his boots over to the guy behind the counter who then passed Zell his sneakers. I shrugged and handed the guy my pair of hover boots. Sure Zell thought I was carefree but I wasn't, something was still nagging me and while I was desperate to say something to Zell, I couldn't. At least, not yet.  
  
'Here you go ma'am,' the man said, handing me my boots. I sat down on one of the chairs and pulled my pant leg up and slipped on one of my boots then pulled the pant leg back over it. I did that with the other leg and then stood up.  
  
'Quisty, I think you need a pair of sneakers,' Zell said, sticking his foot up and indicating towards his black and red ones.  
  
'Actually Zell, I think I do too! I don't even own a pair of sneakers, I think!' I said, laughing a little. Zell chuckled too and put his arm around my waist as the two of us walked out of the arena and headed down towards Galbadia Arcade.  
  
'Well then well buy you a pair of sneakers right now, check out some of the other stores and then head back to the hotel room,' Zell said, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed and slapped his arm.  
  
'What's going through your mind, dirty boy,' I teased.  
  
'Nothing that isn't going through yours, dirty girl,' he teased back. I forced and grin and then looked down at my boots. Zell, you have no idea what's going through my mind, I thought.  
  
'Dude! Lemme buy you those sneakers!' Zell said, pointing at a pair of sneakers in a Combat King store (yup, the magazine had one!) that had three huge spikes strapped to them.  
  
'Uh, I don't think so Zell. If anyone were to step on my feet by accident they'd get a spine in they're foot!' I said as Zell practically yanked me into the store.  
  
'Aw, ok, then why not those ones?' he asked, pointing towards a pair of black and orange ones that looked a little like Zell's but more feminine. I actually thought they looked pretty cool and I nodded in agreement.  
  
'Yeah, I'll try them on!' I said enthusiastically.  
  
'Great, I'll go get the store clerk!' Zell said and ran to the cashier counter and asked the man standing there to come over and help.  
  
'Why, if it isn't instructor Trepe from Balamb garden! Never thought I'd see you in a Combat King store!'  
  
I looked up to see the man was a former instructor from Galbadia garden. Although, I didn't recall what his name was.  
  
'Well, I only own a pair of boots and believe me, not only do they get a little uncomfortable, they don't exactly work with all my clothes,' I said, grabbing at the fabric of my pants. The former instructor threw his head back and laughed.  
  
'Yeah well, never expected you to wear anything like that. Anyways, you remember me? I'm Archai, you know, I met you at Galbadia Garden that one time?' he said. I nodded and he then reached over and grabbed the pair of shoes I wanted, 'are these the ones you like?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah, I'm a size seven,' I said, reaching down and unzipping my tall boots then slipped them off. Archai nodded and headed off into a back room, obviously to go search for a pair my size. Zell came and sat down with me on the tiny bench and gave me cheek a kiss.  
  
'You know, no girlfriend I ever had before would come and do these things with me,' he said softly, 'it was always me following them around everywhere.'  
  
I hugged Zell's arm and gave him a comforting smile.  
  
'Well, don't worry I'm not like that Zell. I want to do things that both you and I will enjoy, it wouldn't be any fun if only one of us were having a good time,' I said, wiggling my now cold toes. The stores air conditioner was probably up to its coldest level and I shivered a bit form it. Zell pulled me closer, rubbing my arms with his gloved hands.  
  
'Thanks Quisty, you know, you really do kick ass,' he said, flashing me a lop sided grin. I laughed and gave him a squeeze.  
  
'Thanks, I'm glad you see me that way!' I said and buried my face into his shoulder, 'I think you're a great guy Zell, so in other words, you kick ass too!'  
  
Zell shyly placed a hand to the back of his head and laughed nervously.  
  
'No girl other than Molly has told me I kicked ass, but then again, I don't think Molly even meant I, I think she was just living some illusion,' Zell said, leaning against his knees while his hands dangled freely off of them.  
  
'Yeah well, I mean it when I say it,' I told him then smiled, 'I love you Zell. I know molly must have said that to you a hundred times but I just don't think she meant it or knew what it even really means.'  
  
'Yeah,' Zell said then turned and kissed me on the lips, 'I love ya too Quisty, and I mean it when I say it.'  
  
'Ahem, if you two don't mind me breaking up this mushy moment, I got your size right here for ya.'  
  
Zell and I bother blushed and moved away from each other a tiny bit. Neither of us could help but be a little embarrassed. I tried on the shoes and stood up in them. Man, were they ever comfortable!  
  
'I can see why you always wear your sneakers Zell! These are damn comfy!' I said, bouncing a little. Zell and Archai laughed.  
  
'Yeah well, when you do what I do, you need comfy shoes that have a lot of power,' Zell said, indicating to his shoes, 'man, I think I need a remodel though, these are getting pretty tatty.'  
  
'Alright, I know your size so I'll just go grab you another pair,' Archai said then walked over and grabbed a box for Zell, 'here, they're the same colours as your first pair but these are a newer model, they're comfier and have more power,' Archai explained. Zell took the shoes from him graciously.  
  
'Alright, we gonna get those ones?' Zell asked me. I rolled my ankles a bit then smiled.  
  
'Yeah, but can I just keep them on if we're buying them? Its just if I put my boots back on, my feet are going to die on me,' I said. Zell chuckled and smiled at Archai.  
  
'Yeah, we'll take the two pairs,' he said and walked over to the counter. I reached over into my purse to grab the money for my shoes when Zell put a hand on mine.  
  
'I got it,' he said. When I began to protest he handed over the money to Archai,' hey, you bought me that kick ass helmet, this is the last I can do.'  
  
I sighed and smiled at him. Hyne, Zell was cute, funny, and courteous, what more could I ask for?  
  
'Thanks man, and I hope to see you later, Instructor Trepe!' Archai said then waved to us after we said our goodbyes and left the store. Once we were outside I yawned and stretched a bit. I looked down at my watch to see it was only nine at night but I was tired from the traveling and the game of hover ball. Not to mention being emotionally tired from what Dr.Kadowaki had told me. Hyne, I still needed to tell Zell!  
  
'Hey Zell? Could we head back to the hotel, I'm kinda tired,' I said, rubbing at my eyes. Zell adjusted his hold on the two bags that were carrying our shoes and wrapped an arm around my waist.  
  
'Sure kitten, we'll head back right now ok?' he said and the two of us headed back to the hotel. I decided I would tell him what Dr.Kadowaki had said tomorrow morning. I was scared though, scared how Zell would feel about being a father at 20 and myself a mother at 21...  
  
A/N: DUH DUH DUUUH! Lol, so whatcha guys think? Hehe, I dunno if that came outta left field for some of you guys but hehehe, I have another twist coming up around the bend! This story will soon turn into a drama so stay tuned cause its going to get really good! Anyhoo, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and everyone who hasn't, please RXR! Thanks! ^_^  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: dude, my fax machine broke just as Squaresoft was faxing me the forms so I could own Zell! -Pouts- ah well, what can ya do? I own nothing except the story idea!  
  
The early morning light shined through the windows curtains and down onto the sleeping beauty that rested at my side. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, slapping my lips together like I always did when I had just awoken. I heard Quistis mumble some incoherent words and flipped over onto my side, gently running a finger down the super smooth skin that was her arm.  
  
'Hyne you're so beautiful, do you know that?' I asked softly and leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly, my hand rubbing her arm.  
  
'Mmm,' she moaned into my kiss, and then slowly began to kiss back. I admit it was a pretty sloppy kiss but hey, I cut us some slack considering it was only about eight in the morning. Slowly Quistis blinked her eyes open and looked into my face, s content grin spreading across her lips.  
  
'Morning baby,' I said, kissing her forehead then sat up in the bed, my warm back meeting uncomfortably with the cold headboard. I sighed happily and ran a hand through my hair. My usual spikes weren't there yet; it was still too early.  
  
'Um, Zell?'  
  
I looked down and smiled at Quistis but my smile soon vanished when I saw the worry playing across her pretty features. I leaned back down and pulled her into my arms.  
  
'What's up, kitten?' I asked, pulling her into my lap. I felt Quistis' body shudder slightly and at first I thought I had done something wrong when suddenly I realised she was crying!  
  
'Quistis? Quistis, what's wrong? You have to tell me or I cant do anything,' I said, as she pulled away from me and sat a little away from me on the bed. I leaned towards her, my arm reaching out to comfort her but she pulled away again.  
  
'Zell... I need to tell you something,' she said, the tears still freely falling from her eyes.  
  
'Its ok Quistis, you can tell me anything,' I assured her. She obviously didn't want to be touched right now so I kept my distance, the only contact she and I shared were our eyes. I didn't like how her eyes were red from her crying; I just couldn't understand why she was crying though. Had I done something wrong maybe?  
  
'Quistis, if I've done something wrong.. I'm sorry, just tell me how I can make it better and I will,' I pledged, holding out both my arms innocently. Quistis smiled shakily and held a hand up.  
  
'No no, Zell, it's not your fault its just,' she put a hand to her mouth.  
  
'Quistis, you have to tell me or I can't help,' I said, worry grabbing a hold of me. I instinctively reached over for her and this time she allowed me to pull her against my naked chest. She burst into tears and buried her face into my chest. I held her there; I could feel her hot tears burning my skin.  
  
'You ready to tell me what's wrong?' I asked, slightly rocking her back and forth in my arms. Quistis pulled away and wiped at her red eyes, whatever tears that were left slowly drying.  
  
'Zell, I- you love me right?' she asked shakily. I nodded devotedly, and smiled at her.  
  
'Of course I do, cross my heart and hope to die,' I said, actually drawing a cross over my heart with my finger. Quistis let out a sob and threw herself at me, her face once again hidden in my chest. She muttered something but I couldn't hear it so I pulled her face up to meet mine.  
  
'Try again baby, I didn't hear you the first time,' I said warmly.  
  
'Zell.. I'm pregnant,' she said those last two words so quietly at first I thought she hadn't even said them.  
  
'What?' I asked, sitting up straighter.  
  
'I'm pregnant!' she practically screamed, her tears coming back. I felt my jaw fall slack and I nervously ran a hand through my hair.  
  
'Your k-kidding right?' I stammered. Quistis flashed me a tearful, impatient glare and pounded her hands at her sides.  
  
'No I'm not kidding, Zell! Why would I joke about something like this?!' she cried, her hands hiding her weeping face.  
  
'I'm sorry Quistis its just, Hyne, when? How?' I stammered, completely floored.  
  
'Think back Zell, when we were at your place,' Quistis said, jolting my memory.  
  
'But, but that was only a week ago, how could Dr.Kadowaki know for sure?' I asked desperately.  
  
'Zell, she did a blood test and she found out. That's why I was in the infirmary for so long, she did other tests too,' Quistis sobbed, 'I knew you'd take it like this, I knew you wouldn't be happy!'  
  
'Hey, hey, hey, I didn't say anything about being unhappy,' I promised and pulled her close to me again, 'don't say that alright? You scare me when you say things like that,' I said, rocking her back and forth again.  
  
'Zell, what are we going to do?' she asked, her body shuddering violently.  
  
'We're going to have this baby,' I said confidently, kissing the top of her head. Quistis suddenly pulled away and looked into my face disbelievingly.  
  
'What? You want to?' she asked.  
  
'Of course, its my child too right? And anyways, we're adults now,' I said, smiling at her.  
  
'But Zell, we have very dangerous jobs I mean,' she bit her bottom lip and grasped my shoulders tightly, 'what if... What if something happens?'  
  
'IF something happens,' I stressed, 'that's all your worries are, just a bunch of 'ifs'. Look don't stress it Quisty, I aint gonna dump ya or anything, I'm gonna have this baby with ya because I want to. Anyone who has any objections with that can answer to me,' I said, puffing my chest out proudly.  
  
'But what about its childhood? I don't want it to grow up alone,' Quistis said, worrying herself all over again.  
  
'Quistis, I promise you nothing like that will happen. I'm sure squall will give us some time off from missions and just let us stick to instructing for a while. At least until the baby's older, and anyways, I'm sure he'll give you all the time you need off. With how he and Rinoa are, I bet they're going to have a baby pretty soon too and it wouldn't be fair if he gave Rinoa special treatments and not you,' I said, grinning at her.  
  
'This will change a lot of things,' she said softly. I nodded, agreeing with her fully. Sure so the next couple years are going to be tough for us two but we've been through worse. And anyways, if I have to suffer a couple rough rides to have my own son or daughter, I sure as hell was gonna deal with the bumps and scrapes for it. But, since Quisty decided to tell me her little surprise/ secret, I think it was about time I gave her mine. I mean, it WAS the perfect moment.  
  
'Hey Quisty,' I began, reaching over the side of my bed and rummaged through my backpack.  
  
'Yeah?' she asked, her face clearing up and looking happier.  
  
'I know we haven't actually been together that long, but I've really known and loved you forever so.. will you marry me?' I asked, turning back over to reach her and holding out the ring I had specially made just for her. It was a band with a phoenix encircling it, silver and gold mixing together in all the right places. It shone just like a real phoenix and while it had taken many grueling, frustratingly long hours to make, the look on her face made up for all that.  
  
'Um, Quistis?' I asked, holding out the ring still.  
  
'YES! OH HYNE YES!' she screamed and dove into my arms, pulling herself close to me. I smiled and felt tears of joy well up in my eyes and I sniffed those back, hey I knew it was ok for me to cry but still, I wanted to seem tough for Quistis. She looked up and smiled at me, tears of joy now shining in her eyes instead of her previous sorrowful ones.  
  
'Zell, we have to plan everything, set a date, a time a place oh Hyne how are we going to do this?' she muttered to herself. She didn't sound unhappy or stressed or anything, just baffled by the mornings events. I couldn't blame her though, over the course of about twenty minutes Quistis had told me she and I were going to be having a baby and then I proposed to her and now she's making all the plans? Nah uh, we're on vacation and now wasn't the time to be stressing.  
  
'Hey quisty? Don't worry about it, ok? We'll get it all figured out once we're back at Garden,' I said, rubbing her arms.  
  
'Ok,' she said and ran a hand threw her long honeydew hair, 'your right, lets just relax for now and enjoy our time together.'  
  
'That's my girl,' I said and lifted her off the bed and into my arms,' I love you, Quistis,' I said and planted a kiss on her lips. I think she said 'I love you too' but I couldn't understand it, my lips were too busy with hers. After the two of us parted we got ready and headed out forth day. We did some shopping and ate at a really cute restaurant. By the time we had returned back to the hotel it was about ten o'clock.  
  
'Hey quisty, you wanna hit a club tonight?' I asked, turning off the TV. Quistis poked her head out of the washroom and put a finger to her chin then after a couple seconds smiled.  
  
'Yeah, lets do it,' she said then walked over to the chest of drawers, pulling open the compartments that contained her clothes, 'I'll just get changed into something more, ah 'clubby' I guess,' she said and chuckled.  
  
'Yeah me too,' I said and pulled a pair of baggy jeans and a black muscle shirt from my drawers. Sure, they weren't all flashy and stuff but I didn't want to look like some of the goofballs who hit those clubs. Man, have you ever seen some of the stuff they were? Tch, gag me with a rubber spoon!  
  
'Alright, you ready?' I asked, turning around to face Quistis. When I did see her, my jaw dropped. Damn, she looked hot in that tight black mini skirt and that red tube top!  
  
'Whoa, looking good, kitten,' I said, pulling her close to me as we shared a deep kiss.  
  
'Yeah well, would you believe I packed a bunch of clothes I never wear? Heh, who'd have thought you'd like all of them!' she teased.  
  
'Yeah well, no ones coming near you tonight,' I said and growled in her direction, wiggling my eyebrows teasingly. Quistis laughed and slapped my arm lightly.  
  
'Come on, lets go you big goof, I want to hit some of those clubs!'  
  
'Alright then, foxy,' I said taking her arm.  
  
'Don't call me foxy,' she said, sticking her tongue out at me.  
  
'Why not?' I asked incredulously.  
  
'Cause, it makes me feel like some girl who should be on the cover of Girl Next Door,' she said, the thought made her scrunch her face up slightly in disgust. I laughed and pulled her closer as the two of us headed down the hall towards the elevator.  
  
'Nah, your waaaay too good for that mag, I think I like ya just fine in 'Zell's World hourly',' I teased.  
  
'Ohh, your so dirty,' Quistis said as the two of us stepped into the elevator. I shrugged and grinned.  
  
'Well, I COULD be like Irvine, you know,' I said, chuckling.  
  
'Ew, no, I don't know how Selphie puts up with it,' Quistis said, rolling her eyes.  
  
'Hehe, she has power over him you know, he told me she's the first girl he's ever truly loved,' I said, leaning back against the elevator wall. Quistis nodded her head and then a delightful 'Ding' told us we had arrived on the first floor. The two of us made our way out of the hotel and headed off towards the club district.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Hey! This clubs not so bad!' Zell screamed above the music. I nodded and laughed.  
  
'Yeah! The last one was just weird' I screamed back, moving my body to the fast rhythm of the music. Zell pulled me closer and we danced together as one for a while. After a little while decided we'd take a break and sat down at a table. Zell's face was flushed and I assumed mine was too, I mean, we had been dancing for over a good two hours. The thing I noticed though was just how good of a dancer Zell was. I guess with his martial arts training it made him really flexible and good with moving his body.  
  
'Quistis, you want something to drink?' Zell asked, standing up from the table as he indicated to the bar behind him.  
  
'I'll just have a water, please Zell!' I yelled over the loud music. Zell nodded and walked over to the bar where there was a group of about three men. I leaned back in my chair and watched Zell order our drinks, his head turned slightly towards the group of me who seemed to be chatting at the bar. Suddenly, Zell's fists flew and before I knew it Zell was brawling with all five guys!  
  
I stood up and ran over to where Zell was only to see him get speared by another guy. Zell and the guy who speared him both toppled to the floor and pounded each other, the stranger on top and Zell on the bottom. I screamed and tried to pull the guy off Zell when one of his buddies grabbed me and threw me into one of the tables.  
  
'You fucking bastards!! I'll kill you for that!' I heard Zell scream and shakily stood up only to see Zell being held up by two guys as a third guy punched him in the stomach repeatedly. I was useless with my fists so I checked through my magic inventory only to find one fiagra. I didn't want to hurt Zell in the process so I ran at the three guys, knocking the one that was punching Zell, down. I turned around and used laser eye on him, the thin white-hot lasers burning into his arm. I turned to the others and did the same to them.  
  
'Now get out of here before I do something much worse!' I screamed menacingly. The music in the club had stopped and everyone who was inside it had they're eyes on Zell and myself. I glared at them all icily and then turned back to Zell, helping him up.  
  
'Zell, we have to go back to Garden,' I said, 'I don't have anything that can heal you,' I said desperately. Zell coughed up some blood then pointed at the three guys that were slowly crawling away.  
  
'S-stop t-them,' he muttered and took a deep breath, 'they're the o-ones who k-killed Cid and the c-children.'  
  
'What?!' I cried, and spun around to face the three pitiful men as they tried to get away. I frowned angrily and gently laid Zell back down.  
  
'You three!' I cried, walking over to the three pitiful men and grabbed the closest one by the collar of his shirt, 'where the hell do you think your going?! Aren't you the ones who murdered all those poor children at the orphanage?! ANSWER ME!!' I screamed, my rage growing with every passing second.  
  
'I don't know what yer talking about you psycho bitch!' he hissed. I grinned and brought my knee up to his groin fast and hard. He let out a high-pitched squeal and collapsed forward. I roughly grabbed a tuff of his hair and yanked his head up.  
  
'I'll ask you again, were you the ones who attacked orphanage?!'  
  
'Yes, yes! Fuck!' the guy groaned painfully and I let go of his hair, allowing him to drop to the floor. I walked up to the guy at the bar and asked him to let me use his phone. He obliged and passed it over to me.  
  
'Oh yeah, get all these people out of here, SeeD will be here soon,' I said.  
  
The man nodded nervously, 'um, are you a SeeD, ma'am?'  
  
I nodded and dialed the number for Seifers Cell. We had to memorize each SeeD members number so we would be able to get a hold of someone form anywhere. It rang a couple times then I heard seifers slick voice on the other end.  
  
'Well hello instructor,' he cooed. He knew it was I because each phone showed the number I.D of the caller. I groaned, frustrated beyond all reason.  
  
'Seifer, just get you ass to Deiling city and come meet me here at Fiascos night club,' I said angrily.  
  
'Whoa, who peed in your cornflakes this morning?' Seifer asked, chuckling.  
  
'Damn it Seifer, I'm not kidding!' I screamed, 'just get over here or I'll skin you the next time I see you!' I sad then slam the phone down onto its cradle. I turned around to see the club had emptied out and basically the only people here were the three guys, Zell and myself. I walked behind the bar; still keeping my eyes on the three crooks and looked for some string. I only found a couple cords and shrugged, they would work just as well.  
  
'If I were you I wouldn't move or anything,' I advised to the three men as I tied them up securely, 'or else the next place I laser eye you will make you impotent forever,' I threatened through clenched teeth. I knew I was being quite cruel but I didn't care, these guys deserved every bitchy remark I threw at them. Once I was finished tying the bastards up I walked over to Zell only to find him completely knocked out. Damn it, Seifer better haul ass and get here soon. I knelt down by Zell and gently placed his head in my lap, my hand gently pushing back his hair as I whispered words of comfort into his unhearing ears. Finally, after about an hour Seifer and a couple SeeD candidates burst through the front doors and walked to the back of the bar where I had been waiting.  
  
'Ah, there you are instructor,' Seifer said then looked down at Zell who was in my lap, 'what happened?' Seifer asked, kneeling down to feel Zell's now cooling forehead.  
  
'Zell and I had come here for a little clubbing and when Zell had gone up to the bar to get me a drink he must have heard those guys over there talking about how they burned down the orphanage and the next thing I knew, Zell was exchanging blows with the three of me. it took me a little while to get them off him,' I explained. Seifer nodded slowly and waked over to the three guys then gave them each a hard kick.  
  
'Fucking bastards, your going to rot in hell for what you did,' he said the motioned for the SeeD candidates to come over, 'take them to the holding car. I'll be right out.'  
  
The Seed candidates saluted along with 'yes sirs' and roughly picked up the three men, pushing them back towards the front doors. Seifer leaned down and helped me lift up Zell, the two of us supporting him as we walked out of the club.  
  
'Well, considering you were alone you handled this pretty well,' Seifer said, nodding his approval. I rolled me eyes and looked at Zell worriedly.  
  
'You wouldn't happen to have a curaga or anything would you?' I asked.  
  
Seifer shook his head, 'nope, chicken-wuss will have to wait till we're at Garden,' Seifer said then climbed into the back of the car with Zell and I. After I took my seat Seifer carefully laid Zell down, his head in my lap.  
  
'He'll make it, even if he is a chicken-wuss he still is pretty tough,' Seifer admitted, sitting down in the seat across from me. There was a slight jolt as the car started to move and I grabbed Zell protectively at first the loosened my grip. I looked over at Seifer to see him spinning the tip Hyperion's blade on the floor.  
  
'So, you and the boy scout are pretty close, huh?' Seifer asked as he leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
'Yes, we are actually,' I said, my hands absently petting Zell's hair. Seifer grunted and closed stretched his long legs out, his feet a couple inches away from mine.  
  
'Well, you might as well get some rest on the drive. And you don't have to worry about your stuff at the hotel, I'm way ahead of you on that one,' he said, opening one eye as he grinned at me.  
  
'What you do?' I asked, concerned for my stuff and Zell's.  
  
'I sent in two of the candidates to grab it all. If you find some of Zell's belongings in your bag don't worry about it, all right? Everything should be there,' Seifer assured.  
  
I nodded and let out a long breath, closing my eyes.  
  
'Just go to sleep, Quisty,' Seifer said softly, calling me by my childhood name. Hyne, it was a little weird hearing it from his mouth but I shrugged it off, I was too exhausted to think about it too much. I ran a hand through Zell's hair a couple more times before I felt myself being completely taken from this world and into a world of dreams.  
  
  
  
A/N: how was that? I hope you all enjoyed it! Anyways, Molly should be popping up soon and more fun little tidbits to come! ^_^ So please, RXR because it's the reviews that keep me going... And also my insane need to write but hey, I think every author likes getting reviews! Anyways, thanks to everyone who has reviewed!  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	14. chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the story idea!  
  
'He'll be out for a while Quistis, I expect him to regain consciousness in at least a few hours but even after that I want him to stay here in the infirmary for at least a week.'  
  
I nodded mutely at Dr.Kadowaki's words, my eyes still rested on Zell's unconscious form. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and he had a look of discomfort playing across his features. I swallowed hard and walked over to the bed, leaning down to kiss his cool brow.  
  
'I'll check on him every hour or so,' I said, gently pushing his thick strands of hair from his forehead, 'I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me.'  
  
'I'll call you down here as soon as he awakes, ok?' Dr.Kadowaki said, gently placing a hand on my arm. I squeezed it slightly then turned and left the infirmary, heading for the cafeteria. I was happy that orphanage murderers had been caught but poor Zell; naturally I was worried about him.  
  
'Hey Quistis!'  
  
I looked to my left to see Rajin and Fujin running towards me. I looked at them curiously and crossed my arms.  
  
'What is it?' I asked. Fujin stepped forward and saluted me.  
  
'SEIFER! YOU! NOW!' she yelled. I rubbed my forehead, not really comprehending what she had just said to me.  
  
'What?' I asked. Fujin rolled her eyes and stepped back as Rajin took a step forward. Man, there two were like robots, I thought.  
  
'Fujin and I are just here to tell ya that Seifer wants to see ya, says he needs to talk, ya know?'  
  
'Why would he want to speak to me?' I asked, cocking my eyebrow skeptically, 'is it about what happened earlier tonight?'  
  
'AFFIRMATIVE!' Fujin said. I nodded and shook my head.  
  
'I don't know guys, I really cant stray far from the infirmary,' I said, sighing.  
  
'Seifer said it'll take two seconds for him to talk. Seifer's not much of a socialist ya know?' Rajin said, chuckling slightly.  
  
'ASS!' Fujin yelled and promptly kicked Rajin in the shin. I stifled a giggle as poor Rajin hopped around, rubbing at his shin.  
  
'Alright, alright, I'll go speak with him but it cannot be for long,' I said and smiled, 'where is Seifer?'  
  
'DORM!'  
  
I jumped a bit from Fujin's yell and then nodded as I turned away from the two and headed towards the dormitories. As I was walking there, Molly past me and sent me a smug smile and I turned around just long enough to see her head towards the infirmary. Shit, what do I do? Go see Seifer or go see what the hell Molly's doing. Wait a minute, what was I stressing about? Dr.Kadowaki knows about what happened between Molly and I. She probably wont even allow molly into the infirmary.  
  
'Ok, obstacle one successfully passed,' I said and walked up the stairs and turned down the hall towards seifers dorm. He was at the very end of the hall, maybe twenty or so dorms away from mine. I inhaled a deep breath as I stopped in front of his door and then knocked on the door.  
  
'Hold on, I'll be right there!' I heard Seifer called angrily from the other side of the door. I groaned and put my head in my hand. What was his problem? He asks me to come see him and when I knock on the door I get my freakin head bitten off. Finally the door slid open and a Seifer clad in boxers and a t-shirt appeared. He swayed back and forth and his gaze looked a little glassed over. Hyne, was he drunk?  
  
'You know, you really should have put on something more appropriate,' I chastised as he led me into his rather messy dorm room. There were dirty clothes, empty cans of both pop and beer and a number of magazines. I recognized a few of them; I even spotted an issue of Girl Next Door!  
  
'Sorry, I had to do a quick tidy-up,' he said lazily, flopping down onto a red couch. Its fabric looked a little faded and there was some stuffing coming out in some places but I figured Seifer really wasn't one who cared about things like furniture.  
  
'You call this tidy?' I asked, extending my arms out to indicate to the piles of clothing and cans. Seifer shrugged and pointed at the chair sitting across from the couch. I shook my head bemused to say the least.  
  
'What is it you wanted to talk to me about?' I asked, not bothering to sit down. What was the point? He only wanted to talk for a couple minutes anyways.  
  
'You don't have to get bitchy, Quis,' Seifer said, reaching over and taking a swig from his beer.  
  
'Seifer, stop drinking,' I said, taking the beer from his hands and placing it on the shelf behind me.  
  
'Quistis, stop chastising me,' Seifer mimicked, that cocky grin forming on his lips. I growled and put a hand to my forehead.  
  
'Look, Seifer, tell me what it is you needed to speak with me about for my patience is growing very thin,' I warned.  
  
'Why must we rush it all?' Seifer asked, standing up albeit unsteadily, 'why cant we just have a nice, normal chat?' he whispered into my ear. I pushed him away and stared at him in disbelief.  
  
'Seifer, you didn't have me come here just so you could flirt with me, did you?' I asked, wrinkling my nose in disgust. You would too if you saw the way he was looking at me! Not to mention the smell of his breath, whew, it was enough to knock out a T-Rexaur!  
  
'Of course not Instructor! I'm hurt, you cant even stand being around me even after I saved yours and chicken-wuss's asses today!' he snarled, snatching his beer from the shelf and falling back onto the couch. I sighed exasperatedly and walked back towards the door.  
  
'I don't think so, where do you think your going?' he asked, standing up again, 'we haven't finished our little chat.'  
  
I turned around and sent him an icy glare.  
  
'We have nothing to talk about Seifer, I thank you for your assistance at the club,' I said then spun on my heels, 'once your sober you may come and speak with me,' I said bitterly then walked out of his dorm. I got as far as the stairway before I leaned up against the wall and ran my hands down my face. Ugh, Seifer could be such an ass when he wanted to be and damn it, I should bust him for having booze in the dorms, he knew it wasn't allowed! Did he want to get kicked out again?  
  
'Quistis?'  
  
I shook the thoughts out of my head when I heard Selphie's concerned voice.  
  
'Yes Selphie?' I asked. She walked up to me and took my hand.  
  
'Where have you been? Dr.Kadowaki had just come to the Caf looking for you and when we told her you hadn't even come by she got worried and asked squall to make an announcement,' Selphie explained.  
  
'Announcement? I heard no announcement,' I said, shaking my head slowly.  
  
'What are you talking about? It was made just five minutes ago! Wherever you were you should have heard it,' Selphie said, squeezing my arm. I pulled away and put a hand to my throat. All the dorms had speakers in them so we could hear the announcements; the only way you wouldn't be able to is if-  
  
'Hyne, he switched it off,' I muttered, feeling myself go pale.  
  
'What? Who? Who switched what off?' Selphie asked, she put a hand to the side of my face and got a good look at me, 'Quistis? Is everything ok?'  
  
I nodded, the blood slowly returning to my face and going back to its original colour. Selphie pulled me into a hug then took my hand, leading me off towards the infirmary.  
  
'I don't know Quisty, you went pretty pale back there,' she said softly, 'I'm worried about you. Where were you while that announcement was made?'  
  
I stopped suddenly, causing Selphie to be yanked back at me. Selphie put a hand to my forehead.  
  
'No fever,' she muttered then looked around for my pulse. I let out an aggravated groan and pulled away from hr.  
  
'Selphie I'm fine, it's just,' I began but then looked away.  
  
'Its just what? Quisty don't leave me hanging here!' Selphie said then started to jump up and down, 'tell me! Tell me! Tell me!'  
  
'Selphie! Stop!' I yelled, placing a hand firmly onto her shoulder. Selphie nodded slowly and ceased her little bounce session.  
  
'I was in seifers dorm,' I started. Selphie's eyes widened and before she could say anything I continued, ' he had sent Rajin and Fujin to get me, he told them to tell m that he wanted to talk to me but when I got there it was like... Like he was hitting on me or something.'  
  
Selphie's eyes widened even more and she put a hand to her mouth.  
  
'SEIFER?! HITTING ON YOU?!' she cried. I hissed and looked around nervously.  
  
'Shhhh! Shut up Selphie!' I said anxiously, pulling her into the infirmary, 'I don't know what's gotten into him but when I talked to him I think he was drunk. Anyways, not a word about this to Zell ok?' I asked, taking her hands into mine. Selphie nodded and squeezed my hand.  
  
'I promise.'  
  
'Alright, well, lets go see how Zell's doing, yeah?' I asked, regaining my composure. Selphie smiled and the two of us walked into the small room to find Zell sitting up in his bed, looking down at his hands like he'd never seen them before.  
  
'Zell? Honey, you ok?' I asked gingerly as I sat down on the bed beside him. He looked over at me, his face looking almost childlike.  
  
'Doctor Kadowaki says I had a nasty bump on my head but it should heal soon. Although, she wants me to stay in the infirmary for the next couple weeks,' he said slowly. I put my hand over his and smiled.  
  
'Of course, of course,' I said but Zell pulled his hand away from mine. I looked over at Selphie worriedly and she shrugged and pointed towards the door. She stood up and left, leaving Zell and I alone.  
  
'Zell? What's wrong?' I asked, my voice trembling something fierce.  
  
'Why did you go see him?' he asked quietly.  
  
'See who?' I asked, trying to make it sound casual.  
  
'Seifer,' Zell said simply. My eyes darted around the room nervously and then I looked back at Zell.  
  
'Honey,' I began but he put a hand up.  
  
'Molly told me you had gone there and at first I didn't believe her but,' he sighed, his shoulders slumping, 'but then she brought Rajin and Fujin and they told me they had sent you there.'  
  
'Zell, nothing happened I swear! Molly only is trying to cause trouble again! And anyways, Seifer is a member of his team now, I don't see the problem in me talking to him,' I said, folding my arms defensively.  
  
'You don't understand, Quistis,' Zell said, his fists clenching tightly, ' Seifer likes you, he always teases me about it, telling me how one day he'll steal you from me and that I'll be stuck with Molly,' Zell looked at me with tear filled eyes, 'he told me the only reason any girl would go out with me was either because they were stupid or just pitied me.'  
  
'Zell, you know that's not true!' I cried, pulling him into my arms, 'you know you shouldn't listen to the things Seifer says! Most things that come out of his mouth have not one ounce of truth in them!' I said. Hyne, I knew why Zell believed Seifer; he had had too many bad relationships with girls where it was just the case. He had told me about every single relationship he had been in (there weren't many, but enough bad ones to leave him emotionally scarred) and comments like the ones Seifer had made were just the things to make Zell's self-confidence drop into the negatives.  
  
'Zell, I love you, I wouldn't be your fiancé, the mother of your child, if I didn't,' I stressed, covering his face in tiny butterfly kisses, 'don't listen to Seifer nor molly! Those two are probably the most despicable people I know and while they have they're good moments, half the time they're up to no good. So please, trust me when I say I love you.'  
  
Zell gulped, visibly fighting back tears then finally pulled me close to him. I kissed his neck as he buried his face into my shoulder, muttering apologies every now and then. I pulled back from him and wiped away the tears that were slowly trickling down his face.  
  
'Hey come on, don't cry silly,' I said, kissing him. Zell blushed and rubbed at his eyes, blinking away any remaining tears. I smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair. His usual three spikes had fallen loosely over his eyes, the ends still a little crunchy from the remaining hair gel.  
  
'Im sorry Quisty, its just with everything that's going on, you being pregnant and us now engaged I get scared more than ever that I'm going to lose you,' he said.  
  
'Zell, if anything your fears should be swept away because I now proudly walk around wearing your engagement ring on my finger,' I said, lifting my hand up to show him the phoenix band still around my finger. He smiled and pulled me against his chest, the two of us cuddling happily on the hospital bed.  
  
'So, whatcha gonna do the couple weeks I'm in here?' he asked, his fingers fiddling around with my long strands of hair. I shrugged and cuddled closer to him.  
  
'Well, I'll be coming to visit you as often as I can, I means, I still have the rest of the week for vacation so I think I'll go pay your mom a visit,' I said then sighed contently, 'and then I think I'll just sit back and relax.'  
  
Zell nodded and squeezed me, his hand entwining with mine.  
  
'Sounds good, but what will you do if I try to come see Ma with you?' he asked, a grin spreading across his face.  
  
'Nah uh, it isn't happening. Your going to stay in this bed as long as Dr.Kadowaki says you need to,' I said, wiping his grin off his face. I tilted my head up and kissed him one more time, 'also Dr.Kadowaki says she needs to do a few more tests on me.'  
  
'Oh,' Zell said, closing his eyes. I smiled into his bare chest, enjoying the feeling of his warm skin on my cheek. I closed my eyes; the drum of Zell's heart beat slowly sending me into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
A/N: hey everyone! I was going to work on this chapter earlier today but I wasn't able to because I was out! Anyways, if this ones a little short, sorry! I'm working on it pretty late and bah, was falling asleep just like Quistis and Zell there! Anyhoo, be sure to stay tuned and see what happens between Molly and Quistis while Zell's hospitalized. Also, what will happen between she and Seifer? Well, just make sure you watch out for the next chapter! Oh and by the way, I know, Quistis being pregnant wasn't that much of a surprise but just think, soon there's gonna be a little mini Zell or a little mini Quistis running around! LOL!  
  
Anyways, thanks for all the reviews from everyone! The support means a lot to me! Those of you who are reading this now and haven't reviewed yet, please do so!  
  
Thanks!  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	15. chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the story idea!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I walked into the training center, my Save The Queen close to me. I figured there was no point of me just sitting around all day while I waited to go see Mrs.Dincht and anyways, Zell insisted that I go do something while I wait. I pass a couple students who are battling just the odd Grat; they seemed to be doing just fine so I continued on. Surprisingly no monsters even came near me and I had to admit I was a little disappointed.  
  
'Afraid of me today, are we?' I muttered to no one in particular and strapped my Save the Queen back to my hip. I sighed and leaned up against a tree. Being alone like this made me think of the days when I dint have Zell.  
  
'Yup, you were one lonely person there, Quisty,' I said to myself. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair; I wore it down today just to please Zell.  
  
'Who are you talking to?'  
  
I spun around to see molly cautiously approaching me. I groaned inwardly and pushed away form the tree trunk I was leaning against.  
  
'Myself,' I said quietly and started walking past her. Molly grabbed my arm, not roughly but just enough to make me stop. I turned around and glared at her.  
  
'What do you want Molly?' I snarled.  
  
'Whoa, hey no need to get snarly there, Quistis,' she said, holding her hands up. I rolled my eyes, damn it she sounded just like Seifer there. She walked up in front of me and crossed her arms, 'why are you in the training center alone? You know your only allowed in unless you have a partner.'  
  
'If you haven't already noticed molly I am a member of SeeD and have faced much worse things than the monsters that are contained in here, ' I coolly informed her, trying to walk past her again.  
  
'It doesn't matter Quistis, it's a Garden rule and I could seriously get you in trouble for breaking it,' she sneered, grabbing my arm again. I looked down at her hand disgustingly and pulled away.  
  
'You wouldn't dare,' I hissed through my clenched teeth.  
  
'Why wouldn't I? I mean, do you seriously think after all the pain you caused me I'm going to make your life easy?' she said, walking circles around me. I tilted my head to the side and suppressed a scream of frustration. ~Keep it cool, Quisty, you know you can get her in some serious trouble for harassing you like this~ my mind calmly informed me.  
  
'Well molly I SERIOUSLY suggest you back off because you and I both know just how much trouble your brewing for yourself,' I said, very happy with the hint of ice in my tone. Molly scrunched her face up angrily.  
  
'Shut up, Quistis!'  
  
'Molly, grow up ok? Stop this pitiful little game of yours, its growing quite strenuous,' I said, sighing for emphasis.  
  
'Its not a game Quistis!' she screamed.  
  
'Molly, what happened to you? Before you got together with Zell you were a nice, calm, quiet girl. You weren't spiteful or anything, in fact you were quite enjoyable to be around! And to tell you the truth, I liked you!' I said, throwing my hands up in the air, 'but now you've turned into this awful girl and I know not only are you losing your friends, your losing your own god damn dignity.'  
  
Molly put a hand to her face; I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
'You don't understand Quistis, Zell was my everything, I loved him sooo much,' she sobbed, sitting down on one of the rocks, 'then you came into the picture and stole him from me. I can never forgive you for that.'  
  
I sighed and sat down beside her.  
  
'Molly, things change. People change. Relationships don't always work out and last forever. You and Zell had a fine relationship for two years before you broke up,' I said. Molly clenched her fists and shifted away from me.  
  
'You were the reason we broke up though,' she said pointedly.  
  
'Yes... I was and I've tried to apologize to you numerous times but you don't listen, you always freaked out,' I said, keeping my distance from her, 'we cant change the fact that Zell's feelings for you changed. You honestly didn't expect him to live a lie did you?'  
  
Molly shook her head, her tears slowly trickling down her face.  
  
'No just, why didn't he tell me earlier?' she asked.  
  
'I don't know Molly, you'll have to ask Zell yourself.'  
  
'But I've tried and he never talks to me, he's afraid of me,' she said, hugging her knee's up to her chest, 'he's never confronted me about the things I've done to you two either. I'm telling you Quistis he's afraid but he hasn't bothered to tell you.'  
  
I could see where this was going and I decided to put my foot down on it before it scuttled into something worse.  
  
'Zell may keep whatever he wishes from me; I don't expect him to share all his secrets with me. But I do expect him to tell me the things that are important.'  
  
'And him not telling you he's frightened of me isn't important?" she asked, tilting her head to look at me. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.  
  
'No, not really. If it's a fear he has then I say let him have it, I cant talk Zell out of everything,' I said, a little happy that the tension between molly and I had diminished a little, ' anyways, I think Zell's just afraid to confront you because..' I trailed off trying to think of the reason.  
  
'Because he's afraid I'll take him from you,' Molly muttered.  
  
'I don't know if that's the reason Molly, I think he just sees you as a small threat to he and I,' I leaned back a bit, resting my one hand on the coarse surface of the rock, 'I don't think Zell wants there to be any chance of he and I losing each other.'  
  
'Hm, sounds like you guys have a pretty good relationship,' molly said, albeit sadly.  
  
'Yes, I suppose we do, I know you know Zell's a great guy and I wouldn't trade the world for him,' I said, then gently placed a hand on her arm and smiled, 'I know you and I have had our differences but I don't want this to go on any longer. This battle between us needs to stop and I'm hoping the old Molly sees this and helps me put an end to it,' I said. Molly smiled slightly and closed her eyes.  
  
'I don't know Quistis...,' she turned to me, her eyes deeply pained, 'I really did love Zell, I don't care how many people saw it as some obsession, I did truly love him,' she said then jumped off the rock and started waking away from me.  
  
'Molly! Wait, come back!' I cried but it was no use, she just kept walking and I wasn't going to go physically stop her. Well, at least I had tried to have some peace between she and I but for some reason she didn't want that. It's like she just wanted to live on hating me forever. I jumped off the rock and ran after her; catching up to her just outside the training centers doors.  
  
'Molly,' I said and put my hand on her arm, spinning her around to face me. She really was crying quite hard and I nibbled on my bottom lip, unsure as to what to do.  
  
'Quistis, just let me go,' she hissed, pulling her arm away from my hand.  
  
'Molly, there's no point in hating me for the rest of your life and its silly and childish of you to not want to end this,' I said but before she could protest I continued, 'but I honestly want this to stop. Molly, don't you see, if this goes any further I will have to report you and you know that if I do that you'll be kicked out of Garden. You and I both don't want that,' I said, squeezing hr arm gently.  
  
'Of course you want that, you'll be rid of me,' she said, squinting her eyes at me.  
  
'Molly, ~I~ was the one who stopped Squall from expelling you the day you attacked me,' I said, putting a hand to my chest defensively. Molly chewed on her bottom lip and nodded.  
  
'I know, Dr.Kadowaki told me you did.'  
  
'Then why do you hate me still? I tried and tried to make peace with you and you continue to act this way,' I said but Molly just pushed past me again. I groaned and grabbed both of her shoulders firmly.  
  
'You cant keep walking away Molly,' I sighed and allowed my arms to fall back to my side, 'just please, everyone just wants the old Molly back. Even Zell does Molly, he's told me so. When I first talked to him about you he said you were lots of fun but he just didn't feel for you a boyfriend should for his girlfriend. He honestly thought you and he could stay friends but then he was shocked when this new Molly came along. This one that was deceitful, crude and unkind.'  
  
'Don't be ridiculous, Quistis, no one likes me anymore,' Molly said, crossing her arms and looking away from me.  
  
'Exactly, and haven't you noticed that its been this way ever since you started acting the way you did towards me? Molly, word spreads quickly here in Garden and when people found out about the way you had been treating me, of course they weren't happy. The price you paid for being cruel was losing the respect of your friends, teammates and instructors,' I put a hand under her chin, ' I know you aren't enjoying this Molly, I know you don't like the way things are but we can change all that. Go back to the old Molly and trust me, you'll see a difference,' I said.  
  
Molly let out a long quivering breath and nodded her head.  
  
'I'll try Quistis but,' she looked up at me, I could still see the hate in her eyes, although it had died down a bit, 'I will never see you the same way I did before all of this happened.'  
  
'Nor will I see you the same molly. The pendulum swings both ways here but the least I ask of you is to change for your friends and others and to at least give me the respect I deserve,' I smiled and slowly started to back away, 'and I will give you the respect you deserve.'  
  
Molly only nodded and watched me as I walked down the long hall and headed towards the dormitories. Ok, so I had managed to at least patch up some of the problems between Molly and I but I still had a feeling she wasn't going to change in the next week or so. But then again, I figured it was going to take her a while to go back to the way she was. Not only that but I knew she had upset quite a few of her good friends AND lost the possible relationship between she and Nida. Poor guy, I knew he fancied her rather a lot. But hey, maybe that conceited SeeD will now make his move on her... Ah well, why was I thinking it over?  
  
I smiled at my mind ramblings and promptly shook them out of my head as I approached my Dorms door. I took my card key out of my pocket and swiped it then walked in. I was going to be visiting Ma Dincht and I had to grab a couple things from my fridge. She and I were going to have dinner together you see and I was supposed to bring the salad.  
  
'She's going to gag at my poor excuse for a salad,' I muttered to myself, chuckling softly as I pulled out the pathetic looking salad from the fridge. I placed it on the counter and walked into my bedroom, deciding to change my clothes into something more comfy. I rummaged through my closet and finally came across a pair of jeans and a yellow tank top. Not usually my colour but I shrugged and pulled on the yellow tank top anyways, I'd put on my pants after.  
  
'Yikes!' I said, realizing the tank top didn't fit me at all! I pulled it off and looked at the label, 'extra small, damn it Selphie if one of your tops are in my closet that means on of mine is in yours,' I muttered, putting the tank top back on a hanger as I looked to see what top she had taken.  
  
'Damn, she took my red V-neck,' I cursed out loud and shrugged, walking back into my kitchen.  
  
'Do we usually walk around in our underwear, Instructor?'  
  
I let out a loud scream at the sound of seifers voice. I hid behind the counter and popped my head over the top, my eyes angrily resting on Seifer's form.  
  
'SEIFER!' I hissed loudly, 'what the hell are you doing in here?!'  
  
Seifer casually walked over to my couch and sat down on it, 'oh nothing instructor just popped over to say hello,' he grinned smugly at me, 'did I come at a bad time?'  
  
I growled and snatched at the apron hanging from my kitchens wall and pulled it on. I walked out of the kitchen, side stepping so only my front faced seifers smirking face.  
  
'Aw, I don't get another peek?' he asked, chuckling.  
  
'SEIFER GET OUT!!' I screamed, pointing towards my door. Seifer stood up, his boots thunking onto the floor loudly.  
  
'Why? When you and I were younger we'd change all the time together.'  
  
I clenched my teeth and snarled at him.  
  
'Seifer we were FIVE YEARS OLD! NOW GET OUT!' I screamed again, slowly side stepping away from him. Seifer grinned and walked back over to the door, lightly knocking on the wall.  
  
'Good thing these are soundproof huh?' he said then tossed his had back and laughed.  
  
'Seifer,' I began but Seifer waved it away carelessly.  
  
'Yeah yeah, get out, get out!' he mimicked with a fake girlie voice, ' I heard ya the first couple of times.'  
  
'Then why didn't you leave then? Oh wait, your too thick to understand such commands,' I sneered. Seifer turned around and sent me an icy glare.  
  
'Your asking for it,' he warned.  
  
'Oh look at me; I'm shaking in my little boots. Whoops, sorry not wearing boots,' I smiled at him quite smugly, ' guess you don't get the satisfaction.'  
  
'I'll show you satisfaction ice queen,' Seifer said, striding towards me. I let out a yelp and ran off into my room, shutting the door behind me. I could hear Seifer's hearty laughter outside and I quickly got dressed. After about five minutes he knocked on my door.  
  
'Come on Quistis, you can come out I was only joking,' he said. I looked at the door skeptically then gingerly inched towards it. Finally I pressed the button at the side and unlocked it, the door sliding away to show seifers form. He grinned broadly and suddenly threw me over his shoulders. I let out a scream and pounded on his back.  
  
'SEIFER ALMASY YOU LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!' I screamed.  
  
'Nope, got orders from chicken-wuss to take you to him,' he said, walking out of my dormitory.  
  
'You took orders from Zell huh? And whoa, wait a second dummy you gotta lock the door!' I said, smacking my hand on his rather muscular back to make him turn around. I leaned over and punched in the locking code then began squirming like mad.  
  
'Stop squirming or I'll throw you into the water,' Seifer threatened as we walked down the halls. I waved at he students who passed us; most of them giving us quite perplexed looks. Finally we arrived at the infirmary and Seifer let me down. I walked into the small room Zell was staying in and sat on his bed. Immediately he looked up from the issue of Combat King he was looking at and his face brightened.  
  
'Hiyas Quisty!' he said and pulled me against him. I snuggled against his chest an smiled.  
  
'You actually gave that barbarian orders to carry me here?' I asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. Zell laughed and nervously put a hand behind his head.  
  
'Well, I never said he could CARRY you but if that was how he handled it then, hat can I say,' Zell smiled sheepishly at me, that ever so adorable grin on his face, 'and besides, he got the job done!'  
  
'Yeah, he got the job done all right! He walked right into my dorm while I was changing!' I cried, but I couldn't help but grin. It looked like Zell and Seifer were getting along better, I wonder what happened....  
  
'Its not my fault your royal highness prances around in her panties when she has free time,' Seifer said, stepping into the small room. I rolled my eyes and sighed at him exasperatedly.  
  
'If you MUST know I was changing and forgot to grab something so since I FIGURED I'd be ALONE I walked out like that but you somehow managed to get inside my dorm,' I turned to Zell ad smiled, 'Zell, would you like to explain how this happened?' I asked. Once again that blush crept over Zell's cheeks and once again he put a hand to the back of his head.  
  
'Well ya see Quisty... I jut didn't want you to forget about coming to see me before you left,' he said and looked up at Seifer, ' and well, seifers the most forward guy I know so I figured he'd make sure you remembered.'  
  
I raised an eyebrow at the two of them.  
  
'Uh huh, my question is, where did this sudden bond between you two come from?' I asked but suddenly Seifer yanked my arm and pulled me off the bd.  
  
'I'll take her to Balamb for ya now Zell,' he said and started to scoot me out of the room but I ran back to the side of Zell's bed.  
  
'Um, mind explaining?" I asked. Zell chuckled and kissed my lips.  
  
'Ask Seifer about it on the way there,' he said simply then watched, a silly smile on his face, as Seifer picked me up and carried me out of the infirmary.  
  
  
  
A/N: how was that? Well, I don't have much to say but the next chapters coming very soon!! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! I cant say that enough ^_^  
  
Those of you, who haven't reviewed, please do so! Thanks =)  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	16. chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Quistis' pitiful salad ^_^ ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
'So, what happened between you and Zell? He never answered me,' I said as Seifer and I sat in the car and headed towards Balamb. Seifer shrugged but before he answered he leaned his head out the window.  
  
'LIGHTNING PEOPLE! LIGHTNING!' he screamed at the oodles and oodles of cars stuck in front of us. You wouldn't believe it but the roads had gotten pretty cramped up after the whole Ultimecia thing. Seifer brought his head back into the car and sunk a little deeper into his seat.  
  
'Zell and I had a little chat and we sorted everything out, is that enough for ya or do I have to go into specifics?' he asked, not even bothering to face me as he talked.  
  
'I feel like making your life difficult today. Tell me ALL the details,' I said, adjusting my seat belt so I was able to move around and face him, my back against the door.  
  
Seifer groaned and I saw his knuckles turn white as he grasped the steering wheel.  
  
'DAMN IT! MOVE IT PEOPLE!' he screamed again.  
  
'Seeeeeifer,' I cooed, trying to get his attention again.  
  
'WHAT?!' he snarled finally facing me.  
  
'ANSWER MY QUESTION!' I yelled back. Seifer groaned again and took his hands off the wheel.  
  
'nothing really was said, Quistis. He and I just came to an agreement and that's it.'  
  
'Seifer, I said I waned details! Now tell me them or else I will be very disappointed that I didn't succeed in making your life difficult.'  
  
'Quistis, my life is difficult enough I don't really need you adding onto it,' Seifer said, his eyes scanning over the many car roofs to see what was causing all this traffic.  
  
'Fine, don't let me have any fun then,' I said, pouting as I looked out the window. Seifer turned to me and grinned.  
  
'You know, that chicken-wuss sure has made some changes with you,' he said.  
  
'What do you mean "changes"?'' I asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
'Well for one thing your sarcasm is ten times worse than before but also.. you take jokes pretty good now.'  
  
'Yeah well, I didn't like your one little joke,' I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
'Quistis, I was drunk, ok? I'm sorry if I frightened you or anything but damn it, that little caffeine whore has been on my back ever since you told her,' Seifer said, running a hand through his short hair.  
  
'Selphie you mean,' I said, 'and she's not a caffeine whore. Yes, she is quite lively but she doesn't chow down on anything caffeine the way Zell does with hot dogs.'  
  
'Yeah well, Selphie's obviously on something,' Seifer said, grinning to himself, 'some one like that's gotta be.'  
  
'No, she just has a good look on life,' I pointed out, 'we need people like her in this world because its people like her who make things a little bit brighter.'  
  
'You mean annoying,' Seifer injected.  
  
'No Seifer, at least she's not like some people, always brooding and looking on the dark side. And you know what, she's only annoying to people like that who just don't know how to laugh properly,' I said coolly.  
  
'Ouch Quistis, that one hurt,' Seifer said, putting a hand over his chest. I rolled my eyes.  
  
'You can be such an ass, Seifer,' I said.  
  
'Yeah well, what can I say?' he said, shrugging. I shook my head and looked out the window. After about two hours the traffic finally cleared up and Seifer and I arrived in Balamb, three hours later than we were supposed to. The two of us climbed out of the car, our legs a little shaky after being unused for so long. I opened the back seat door and grabbed the salad that I had made only to realize I hadn't brought it.  
  
'Oh, crud!' I said, slapping a hand to my head.  
  
Seifer laughed and pulled out a cooler from behind the backseat.  
  
'Luckily, I tend to think these things over unlike some people,' Seifer sneered then chuckled, 'tch, tch, your losing your touch Instructor.'  
  
'You, shut it,' I said, pointing a finger at him as the two of us made our way up to Ma Dincht's place. Seifer carried the cooler and I tilted my head to the side curiously.  
  
'What DID you pack in there, exactly?' I asked, pointing at the large cooler.  
  
'Some drinks, your pathetic salad and a few of my own dishes,' Seifer said, hauling the large cooler up and onto his shoulder.  
  
'YOU actually made some food?' I asked, biting back a laugh, 'I'm sorry but after seeing the state of your dorm I don't know if this food will be good for us to eat! Not to mention the thought of you in an apron is too much to bear!' I teased. Seifer grunted and tried to playfully hit me with his free hand.  
  
'Look, I told you, I was drunk off my ass that night and I hadn't cleaned or anything. I'm really not a messy guy... Wait a minute, why am I justifying myself to you?' he asked.  
  
'I dunno, cause I think you've grown to like me,' I teased. Seifer shifted uncomfortably and I shut my mouth. I remembered Zell telling me seifers feeling ran kinda deep for me and I didn't want Seifer to feel pressured or anything. I coughed and pointed up the curving road, ' Zell's place is just past the hotel.'  
  
'Ok,' Seifer said. An uncomfortable Silence fell between us for a couple of minutes.  
  
'Hey Seifer?'  
  
He grunted.  
  
'Why were you drunk that one time?' I asked, albeit timidly.  
  
Seifer sighed and readjusted his hold on the cooler.  
  
'I wasn't feeling myself,' he muttered, and an unspoken agreement of the subject never arising again was made. I had a pretty good I idea why although I didn't like the idea of him getting drunk off his ass just because he couldn't have me. It made me shudder, to think that Seifer could turn into another version of molly.  
  
'Are you cold or something?' Seifer asked suddenly. I looked up at and quickly shook my head.  
  
'No, why?'  
  
'You were shuddering there,' he said, eyeing me skeptically. I held a hand up and smiled.  
  
'No, I'm really quite alright, Seifer,' I assured.  
  
'There ya two are! Zell just called telling me you would be late 'cause of the traffic jam!'  
  
Seifer and I cocked our heads up to see Mrs.Dincht waving at us from her porch. I laughed and waved back then put my hands to the sides of my mouth.  
  
'Yeah! Sorry about that!' I cried back and then ran up to the front door. In a couple seconds Mrs.Dincht appeared and opened her arms widely, pulling me into an embrace.  
  
'Ohhh, how are ya kiddo' she asked.  
  
'I'm fine Mrs.Dincht,' I said then stepped back and held out my hand to Seifer. Mrs.Dincht eyed him; I knew she recognized him from the Ultimecia/Edea days.  
  
'Yes, this must be Seifer. My you've grown boy, the last time I saw you, you were just a little snapper,' she said, then finally that same warm smile crossed over her features and she pulled Seifer into a hug as well. I stifled a giggle at seifers rather distressed face; obviously he hadn't had this sort of affection in ages.  
  
'You know,' Mrs.Dincht said as she easily took the heavy cooler from Seifer and placed it on the floor, 'my late husband and I were going to adopt you at first.'  
  
'Hm,' Seifer grunted. He stood in the doorway, looking a little uncomfortable.  
  
'Relax Seifer, your welcome here,' Mrs.Dincht said kindly then flipped the cooler open. I smiled and walked into the small living room, Seifer following behind.  
  
'Ohhh! Who made the pasta salad? Ohh, and the steak! Yum! Quistis, you didn't make this did you? Oh, I feel sorry for whoever made this salad; it sure wouldn't have won any competition. Well, except maybe the ugly one,' Mrs.Dincht said to herself while she was in kitchen.  
  
'Not a word, Seifer,' I said, giving him an icy glare then crossed my arms, 'so you made us steak huh? Wow, you must have been pretty enthusiastic to do this.'  
  
'Yeah well, I don't get out very often,' Seifer said, shrugging.  
  
I nodded my head and laughed.  
  
'I can tell,' I teased but then heard the phone ring. I picked it up, putting the phone to my ear.  
  
'Hello, Dincht residence,' I said pleasantly.  
  
'Wow, I can just imagine you saying that when we have our own place.'  
  
I giggled and shook my head.  
  
'Hello Zell,' I said, 'how are you?'  
  
'Jealous, sad, lonely, deprived of the woman I love. The list is endless,' he said. I giggled and walked around the living room.  
  
'I'm guessing you really wanted to be here tonight,' I said, playing with the phone cord.  
  
'Hell yeah! I mean, I'd give anything for Ma's cooking right now,' he said, 'I'm also missing you.'  
  
I could actually here the blush in his voice.  
  
'Zell, don't be so silly, I've only been gone a couple hours and I'll b back in time to say good night,' I said warmly.  
  
'Only ta say goodnight? I was hopin' for something else,' Zell said slyly. I laughed out loud, Seifer giving me an odd look.  
  
'Alright, alright, I'll see what I can do,' I said.  
  
'Booya!' Zell cried loudly. I doubled up when I heard Dr.Kadowaki scorning him in the background.  
  
'Hey quisty? I gotsta go,' he said, sounding so childish but totally adorable.  
  
'Sure thing babe, I'll come in and give you a quick visit before I head off to my dorm, ok?' I said.  
  
'Ok, babe.'  
  
'Zell? Did you want to talk to your Ma before I hang up?'  
  
'Naw, I'm ok, I talked to her only about twenty minutes ago,' I heard his hand cover the phone but obviously he didn't do it properly because I could hear Dr.Kadowaki telling him to come off, 'alright Quisty I really gotta go now, Docs not to happy about me making two calls in one night, tch. Anyways, have fun ok?'  
  
'I will Zell,' I said.  
  
'I love you, Quistis.'  
  
I smiled.  
  
'I love you too, Zell,' I said then hung up the phone. I turned around to see Seifer making gagging noises and pretending to hang himself. I picked up a pillow and thwacked him with it.  
  
'Oh you shut up! One of these days you'll find someone and be just the same!' I said, sitting back down on the couch.  
  
'Ah no, I'm quite fine on my own right now,' he said.  
  
'Yeah ok, that's why ay lust over me,' I said and immediately regretted it.  
  
'I don't LUST over you Instructor; give your head a shake. That whole thing was just a stage I was going through, a very, VERY short stage I might add,' Seifer said, taking a swig of his beer, 'so don't look into it too much alright?'  
  
I sat back, crossing my arms.  
  
'Ok, but you didn't have to be so snappy about it,' I said, reaching over to grab the iced tea Seifer had brought into the room for me.  
  
'I wasn't being snappy, Trepe, I was just telling you to mind your own damn business,' he snarled.  
  
'Seifer, stop ok, there's no need for us to get in a spat tonight and it wouldn't be fair to Mrs.Dincht,' I said, sighing. Seifer glared at me one more time and took a final swig from his beer before he put it back on its coaster.  
  
'Yeah alright,' he said. The two of us turned our heads when Mrs.Dincht called us, informing the two of us that dinner was served. Well all sat down at the small table and dug in, enjoying the meal fully. You wouldn't think it but Seifer was actually a pretty good cook! Of course, his meals got the most praise while Seifer butchered my pitiful excuse for a salad with insults. Ah well, at least Mrs.Dincht had been kind enough to not say anything. Ma Dincht and I were the only two who spoke a word; Seifer just sitting there quietly, the only time he spoke was to mock my salad. I guessed Zell had just sent him to watch over me. After what seemed like such a short amount of time the dinner was over and it was getting late. Seifer and I decided it was time we head out.  
  
'Thanks for visiting me again, dear. Send my love to Zell alright?' Ma Dincht said, taking my hand din hers. I squeezed it and pulled her away from Seifer then lifted my hand to show her the ring.  
  
'He didn't?" she gasped happily.  
  
'Yes, he did. He did it when we were in Deiling,' I said, albeit shyly. Tears of happiness welled up in Ma Dincht's eyes and she pulled me into a tight embrace then leaned back and placed a hand on my cheek.  
  
'My little boy is going to have a wonderful wife,' she said, wiping away at her tears. I blushed and hugged her one last time.  
  
'I was lucky to have met your son, Mrs.Dincht,' I said, then turned and headed out the door. I spun around one last time to give her a wave when Seifer pulled up with the car. I climbed in and leaned my head against the cool window. Tonight had gone pretty well; whatever had happened between Seifer and Zell really did make a huge difference. Then again though, ever since Ultimecia was defeated Seifer had been trying to have everything go back to normal. You know, just him being an ass, making snide remarks. Although, I never would have thought it but I think Seifer had a soft side and his loneliness was what made it come through. I mean, Hyne when was the last time he cooked something for someone else? I don't think its ever even happened before now!  
  
'You asleep?'  
  
I shook my head and turned to look at Seifer.  
  
'No, just thinking.'  
  
'About what?'  
  
'Does it matter?' I asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
'No, I enjoy the silence,' he said, grasping the steering wheel harder. I sighed and stretched out my arms so they touched the dashboard.  
  
'In all honesty I was wondering just where this side of you came from,' I chanced a glance at him then smiled, 'I mean, you still have your moments but something's definitely changed.'  
  
'Yeah well, I can tell you that it gets pretty lonely sometimes with Rajin and Fujin not being with me as often as they used to,' he said. I could hear a hint of sadness in those words. I lifted my eyebrow and looked at him curiously.  
  
'Oh yeah, they got together didn't they?'  
  
Seifer nodded his head.  
  
'Hm, well, I got to tell you, that's one of the most unlikely pairs,' I said, shaking my head in bemusement.  
  
'That's what everyone thinks, but really they've known each other for a while and well,' Seifer coughed nervously, 'they just wanted to take they're friendship up a notch so to speak.'  
  
I nodded my head understandingly and leaned back into my seat. Seifer and I didn't speak for the rest of the drive but unlike other times I had been in a car with him, a comfortable silence fell between us. It wasn't long before we arrived back at Garden and Seifer and I parted ways, muttering good bys to each other at the entrance to the parking lot. I turned and headed down towards the infirmary, Dr.Kadowaki had given me a special key card that would allow me to open the locked doors and go in and see Zell. On my way to the infirmary I passed a few SeeD candidates, curtly telling them that it was after hours and they were to be in their dorms unless they were training. A couple of them told me they had been but I watched them only to see them trying to sneak out the front gate. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders; I really was too tired to play cat and mouse with a couple stubborn students. I turned and stopped in front of the infirmary door and slide the card key through the slot.  
  
'Ah, Quistis, it's a bit late,' Dr.Kadowaki chastised as I entered the infirmary.  
  
'I know I'm sorry its just I promised Zell,' I said softly. Dr.Kadowaki nodded and pointed her head over at Zell's room. I smiled and walked in, carefully sitting down on the bed. Hyne, he looked so cute while he was sleeping, just like a little boy. I traced my finger slowly over the spidery tattoo on the side of his face then allowed it to travel alone his jaw line, down his neck and over his muscular arms. I sighed contently and cuddled against him, pressing my face against his chest. I felt Zell move around in his sleep and I lifted my head up to see his eyes slowly blinking open.  
  
'Hi baby,' I said softly. Zell was still pretty groggy, I mean, it was nearly one in the morning.  
  
'Mrhg,' Zell grumbled then rubbed his eyes, 'mm, Quistis?'  
  
'Sorry it's kinda late,' I said. Zell smiled lazily and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.  
  
'Naw, you came and that's all that matters,' he said quietly then closed his eyes again. I knew that those were his last words for he had fallen asleep again. I smiled and carefully pried myself away from his embrace and headed out of the Infirmary. 


	17. chapter 17

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE who has reviewed; you guys are great!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zell or any other characters that are in this story. All I own is the story idea and that's enough for me.. ~goes off into little dream world where she DOES own Zell, muhahah~ um. Ahem, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
  
  
  
  
Last night had gone pretty well; who'd have thought the Seifer Almasy could cook! Kind of came out of left field no? I thought so. I had gone to see Zell as soon as I had arrived back but he fell back asleep pretty quickly. Curiosity was still nagging at me madly, I still wanted to know what had happened between Zell and Seifer that had so suddenly changed they're outlook on each other. It really was quite the puzzle..  
  
My thoughts drifted off as I finished off my diary entry, yes, I was still recording my everyday life in it. It felt good, to be able to tell something about what was on my mind and current events in my life. While I'm junctioned to a GF I barely ever remember things that had happened over a month before. I guess it's a good thing, I never remembered anything bad, and it was like I kept a sense of innocence. However, while we all still used GF's I still had this diary and I frequently would look at my past entries. I read things I didn't even remember; it was almost surreal, like someone else had written the entry.  
  
'Quistis Trepe to the infirmary, I repeat, Quistis Trepe to the infirmary.'  
  
I looked over at the small speaker set up in the corner of my room. Zell probably wanted to see me or something, poor guy, he wanted out of that bed so badly yet he wasn't allowed for at least two more days. If you knew Zell half as well as I do, you'd know that keeping Zell in one place for more than five minutes is almost impossible. He almost reminded me of Selphie; in fact I wouldn't have been surprised if those two were related.  
  
I sighed and saved my journal entry, closing all the remaining windows and shut down my computer. It really didn't matter if Zell and Selphie were related by blood; we were all a family now. After the Ultimecia battle you wouldn't even be able to comprehend the love and trust that had built around us all. I couldn't believe it myself sometimes but I'm not complaining. I never really had had much of a family; I left my foster parents at what, age ten? Then I arrived in Garden, became a SeeD at fifteen, totally oblivious to the future that lay ahead of me and the great friends I would make along the way. Damn it, I'm thinking too much again, Hyne I hadn't done this since Molly and Zell were still together. That really did seem like 'one upon a time' it had been a couple months since that whole incident and it really had gone quite quickly.  
  
'Speaking of Zell.' I mutter as I put a hand to my abdomen. Today I'm supposed to go down to the infirmary for a couple tests; Dr.Kadowaki wants to give me an estimated time for the baby's arrival. I felt a pleasant shudder run through my body; Hyne the thought of having a child both terrified and overjoyed me. Come to think of it, I don't even think I'd told anyone about me being pregnant, I think just Zell, Dr.Kadowaki and myself were the only three who knew. I decided that today I'd tell everyone; there was nothing for me to be afraid of, if anything they'll be supportive.  
  
I nod my head to no one in particular and step out pf my dorm, turning around to set the lock. I head down the long corridor of dorms, looking down at my watch as I do so.  
  
'Nine fifteen, better haul ass, Trepe,' I muttered to myself and started to jog down the hall then turned the corner that lead me out into the main foyer. Being away from Zell really sucked, it got me thinking too much. I felt like I was slowly turning into the old Squall; something I really didn't want to be. Why was it that I was different around Zell though? Heh, what a dumb question to ask, everyone who hangs around Zell feels pumped with energy, it's just the sort of person he is. That's why I loved him, whenever I feel down he was always there to make me smile, Hyne now that I think of it, he always had, even when we were little.  
  
'Good morning, Instructor.'  
  
I spin around to see Seifer standing at the main entrance to Cafeteria. I cross my arms and smile slightly.  
  
'Good morning, Seifer.'  
  
'Yeah, are you going to the infirmary?' he asked, taking a step towards me. I allowed my arms to drop to my sides, my eyes curiously scanning seifers unreadable features.  
  
'Yes I am why?'  
  
'Just wondering. Tell chicken-wuss that I'll be stopping by later for a little chat,' Seifer said, straightening out his long trench coat. I realised then that he did this when he was shy because there was a slight blush on his face. Hyne, Seifer Almasy shy? Almost sounded impossible but then again, there had been some relevant changes in Seifer as o late.  
  
'Yes I'll tell Zell, but I'm still curious to know what brought this friendship on,' I said, taking a step towards Seifer.  
  
'Its nothing so don't waste your time snooping around for an answer,' he said gruffly then turned around and started to walk into the cafeteria, 'don't forget to tell Scout boy, alright?'  
  
I rolled my eyes and waved good by to Seifer and started walking towards the infirmary. Why did it seem I was constantly having little 'run ins' with Seifer? Did the man purposely seek me out? Bah, who knew and anyways, right now I think I've done far too much thinking to be worrying about this now too. I stopped at the entrance to the infirmary and tilted my head back, sighing slightly. With everything that I had planned today I was going to be pretty busy, not to mention stressed. I adjusted my head so it was back to its regular position and walked into the infirmary, the automatic doors humming open for me.  
  
'Ah, good morning Quistis, and what a fine morning it is,' Dr.Kadowaki greeted warmly. I smiled and nodded at her.  
  
'Yes, indeed it is. Um, is Zell awake?' I asked, gnawing on my bottom lip. Dr.Kadowaki laughed and shook her head.  
  
'No, he's still asleep but its about time he wakes up so I'll leave that to you,' she said then walked over to one of the cabinets, 'after you do wake him up though I'd like you to come back in here and I'll do some tests and see if I can find out when this baby of yours is due.'  
  
'Thank you, Doctor,' I said then headed towards Zell's door but Dr.Kadowaki called my name.  
  
'What is it?' I asked, turning around.  
  
'Um, never mind Quistis, I'll talk to you about it after you've woken up Zell. It was just something that occurred to me now,' she said, waving it off, 'don't worry about it just yet, go on, wake him up. I'm warning you though, he is pretty grumpy.'  
  
I stifled a giggle and walked into Zell's room and that stifled giggle suddenly erupted out of my mouth. There was Zell, completely asleep but he was half lying on the bed, half off it. His one arm swung haphazardly across his pillow while the other dangled centimeters away from the floor. His one foot was hooked around the bedpost while the other dangled just like his hand. His head was pressed against the mattress and I could see a thin string of drool coursing out of his open mouth. I was amazed that he hadn't fallen off! I put a hand to my mouth, my wide smile that was quickly spreading across my lips, hidden as I pulled back the covers that were hiding his boxer-clad butt.  
  
'Wake up, silly,' I said, and promptly smacked his butt. Immediately Zell's head shot up and before I knew it there was a loud CLUNK and the rest of Zell was in a heap on the floor.  
  
'Ouch, damn it,' he muttered groggily as I sat down on the mattress. I leaned over and looked at Zell, allowing a laugh to escape my lips.  
  
'You seem to be in much better shape,' I said as he placed his arms up on the mattress, resting his head on them. Hyne, he looked so adorable! There were red creases pressed in his face from the mattress sheet and he still had a little bit of drool coming out of the corner of his lips. I pointed at the side of my mouth to show Zell where he had some drool and he sheepishly wiped it away.  
  
'Why did ya come so early?' he asked, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
'Because I'm here to take some tests silly, Dr.Kadowaki's going to see if she can find out when our baby's due,' I said then leaned over and ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't up in its usual three spikes since he had been in the infirmary for the past couple days, so his hair was super soft, almost like chocobo down.  
  
'Oh yeah!' Zell said as enthusiastically as he could handle. I giggled and helped him climb back up onto the bed, 'so like, how long do you think you've been pregnant?' he asked as he pulled me into his arms. I nuzzled my body against his bare chest and sighed happily.  
  
'I dunno, I think maybe a couple weeks. I mean,' I blushed and entwined my hand in Zell's, 'I think it happened that one time we were at your Ma's and Molly came by, remember?'  
  
'Oh I remember alright,' Zell said, tilting his head back as he chuckled. I smiled and slapped his arm with my free hand playfully.  
  
'Oh yeah, Seifer said he'd be dropping by later on today,' I said then stood up, 'come on, after I'm done here I'm going to convince Dr.Kadowaki to allow e to take you for a little walk around Garden,' I said, watching Zell as he stood up and stretched.  
  
'Yeah, that sounds good. I mean, I need the exercise, I've been lying around for the past two days and trust me, its been driving me mad,' he said, putting both his hands behind his head.  
  
'Oh I know, you just can't stand a moment without me,' I said jokingly. Zell suddenly pulled me against him and kissed my lips.  
  
'Your damn right, man, I feel so empty when your not around Quisty,' he said then gave me another squeeze, 'I'm seriously hoping the Doc will let me go for that walk. If not, I think I'll have to get down on my knee's and beg.'  
  
We heard a laugh from the doorway and Dr. Kadowaki walked in.  
  
'No worries Zell, you wont have to. I don't see anything wrong with the two of you going for a walk around Garden. Although I must stress that you have to stay IN Garden and away from the training center,' she instructed. Zell and I both nodded, 'alright then, Zell I'll start with your regular morning check up then I'll see to you, Quistis,' she finished as she pulled out her stethoscope and placed it on Zell chest. I laughed when Zell jumped slightly, cursing from the cold metal that met his warm flesh. I sat down on one of the chairs and waited patiently for Zell's check up to finish. Every now and then Zell would flash me a goofy grin or a pleading look; it really was quite cute.  
  
'Alright Zell, your done get dressed now,' Dr.Kadowaki said then turned and faced me, 'your up Quistis, if you'd please just follow me,' she said and lead me into the room across from Zell's, closing the door behind us.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I walked out of the tiny room with a smile on my face. I was exactly two and a half weeks pregnant! Before I was able to walk across the room Zell came bounding out of his room and pulled me up into hi arms.  
  
'You've been in there for hours! What she say? Tell me!!' he said as he covered my face in kisses. I laughed and kissed him back.  
  
'Well, I'm two and a half weeks pregnant with your child, Zell,' I said then was promptly placed back on the floor as Zell punched a fist into the air.  
  
'OOOOHH YEAAAAHH!' he cried joyously.  
  
'Mr.Dincht, I know you are very pleased but I ask you not to yell in the infirmary,' Dr.Kadowaki said with just a hint of firmness in her voice.  
  
'Aw, but come on doc, this is great news! And no one else is in here except us!' he protested, holding out his arms so his palms faced the roof. Dr. Kadowaki rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
'That may be so, but this is still a designated quiet area,' she said then sat down at her desk, 'now then, when are you planning to tell the others?' she asked. I chewed on my lower lip and looked over at Zell.  
  
'Um, I don't know, I guess we should do it today since everything's been confirmed,' I said. Zell nodded his head in agreement and smiled.  
  
'Yeah, plus the gang needs ta know, I mean, they'll all be his or her god parents, you know?' Zell said, putting a hand to the back of his head.  
  
'Well of course, I mean, neither of us have siblings. Squall and the others are the closest thing, in fact, they are family,' I said. Dr.Kadowaki nodded her head in agreement.  
  
'Yes I suppose, but,' she began, looking up at Zell's and my curious faces.  
  
'But what?' I asked, concern slowly creeping up on me.  
  
'But I seriously thought Rinoa and Squall would be the first ones to come talking to me about this,' she said, laughing. I nearly face faulted like some anime character but regained my composure.  
  
'Yeah well, what can we say? Quisty and I beat them to it, I guess,' Zell said chuckling as he put his hand over my shoulder.  
  
'Zell,' I scolded, biting back my laugh.  
  
'What?' he asked innocently, 'we did didn't we?'  
  
'Well, I don't really want to think of it that way,' I said, smiling as I put a hand to my forehead.  
  
'Tch, yeah well, I think Squall's just waiting for the right time,' Zell said.  
  
'Well, if you'll excuse me, you two, I need to go make some rounds down in Balamb. Now Zell, I don't want you even leaving Garden all right? And NO training center,' she stressed, 'if anything should happen I wont be here and your not entirely up for any battles yet.'  
  
'Yes ma'am,' Zell said then smiled.  
  
'Alright, well I'm off, take care oh and Quistis, I want to see you every Friday of every third week, ok?' Dr.Kadowaki said as she pulled on her additional white lab coat.  
  
'Of course doctor,' I said. Dr.Kadowaki smiled and then placed the back of her hand to my cheek, 'Hyne Quistis I've known you since you were a little ten year old girl. I even remember the first time I healed you, you had gotten a scrape on the knee and here I am now, going to be the one who delivers your child,' she said. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes and I pulled her into a hug. Dr.Kadowaki and I had gotten along quite well.  
  
'And I cant thank you enough for everything,' I said as the two of us pulled apart. She smiled and wiped away at her tears then placed a hand on Zell's arm.  
  
'You be careful and look after both yourself and Quistis here,' she ordered. Zell nodded and we watched Dr.Kadowaki as she exited the Infirmary. I smiled and then hugged myself to Zell, burying my face in his shoulder.  
  
'Well, do ya wanna go to the Caf or something? I mean, I'm kinda hungry,' he said and I giggled as I heard his stomach growl, almost as if it were on cue.  
  
'Yeah, and the others are probably there too, its best we tell them the news,' I said as I pulled away from Zell. He took my hand and the two of us headed out of the infirmary and down to the Caf.  
  
A/N: how was that? I hope you enjoyed it! Anyhoo, thank you to everyone who had been reading and reviewing this fic, I cannot thank you all enough! I mean, wow, over fifty reviews, it's really nice to know that many people are reading and enjoying this story. Anyways, those of you who haven't read and reviewed please do so! Thanks again to everyone!  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	18. chapter 18

A/N: this chapter is dedicated to HeartOvalion who continues to give me support and be a good friend. I recommend checking out some of his work ^_~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story idea!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Zell! Quistis! Over here!'  
  
Zell and I turned our heads and smiled at Selphie who was waving at us like mad from the table.  
  
'Hi guys,' I said as Zell and I took our seats.  
  
'So, why ya out of the infirmary Zell?' Selphie asked, sitting back down in her chair. Zell shrugged and put an arm around my shoulders.  
  
'Doc says I'm in good shape and am allowed to spend some time with Quisty today,' he said then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I flushed slightly, enjoying the simple but sweet sign of affection.  
  
'Anyways, we want to tell you guys something,' I said, and then looked Zell for support. He nodded and flashed me a smile of encouragement.  
  
'Well, do ya want me to tell them?' Zell asked, raising an eyebrow at my hesitation.  
  
'Tell us what?' Selphie asked, putting both her hands down on the table as she leaned towards Zell and I, 'what are you keeping from us?'  
  
'Well,' I began but I guess the excitement must have been too much for Zell because he suddenly cut me off.  
  
'Quistis and I are engaged,' he said, proudly puffing out his chest as he held me closer.  
  
'WHAT?!' everyone screamed, each one of them standing up from the table. Zell and I flinched from they're reaction. Hyne, if this was how they were reacting to that announcement what will the think about me being pregnant? I closed my yes a sighed, I knew this was going to happen, I just knew they wouldn't understand that-  
  
'Quistis! Zell! That's awesome!' Rinoa cried happily and practically dived over the table and wrapped her arms around Zell and I, 'I'm so happy for you! Just so happy!' she said, wiping away tears. I laughed nervously, unsure as to how I should react when Selphie suddenly threw her arms out and squealed.  
  
'WHOO HOO!! WAY TO GO QUISTY AND Zell!' she cried then gave us hugs, winking at Zell, 'knew you had it in ya,' she said. Zell and I both chuckled.  
  
'Way to go guys, so like, when's the wedding?' Irvine asked, patting Zell on the shoulder then turned and smiled at me, 'I bet with how you two get along it'll be in the next month!' he joked. Zell and I were already very red; I doubted we could blush anymore. Squall walked over to us and shook Zell's hand then gave me a hug (albeit nervously).  
  
'I must admit, when I first heard those words come out of your mouth I was a little worried but more that I think about, the more confident I am things will turn out fine,' Squall said.  
  
'What were you concerned about, Squall?' I asked curiously. Squall laughed slightly and put a hand on the back of his neck.  
  
'Nothing really, just thinking about when you have kids, don't want it to be in a hectic time like now when you two will be super busy.'  
  
I literally felt myself go pale. I turned to Zell to see his lips moving but nothing coming out. Squall looked at us peculiarly, his hand now in Rinoa's as he pulled her close to him.  
  
'What's wrong? You two just went pale,' he said. I turned my head away and looked at the ground. I decided I'd tell them, since Zell had already told them about us being engaged. Not only that but I don't think Zell could speak right now, he looked a little funny with his lips moving but no sounds coming out. I sighed and looked back up at the expectant gang.  
  
'Guys.... We-I'm pregnant,' I breathed then buried my face into Zell chest. Oh Hyne, I couldn't look at they're faces. Selphie, Rinoa and Irvine were probably shocked while Squall... I didn't even want to think about Squall's reaction.  
  
'Quistis, what are you crying for?' Selphie said then pulled my face out of Zell's chest, 'don't cry, we're happy, see!' she said then pointed at herself and the gang, 'we're just a little surprised.'  
  
I bit back my remaining tears and wiped at my eyes, flustered to say the least.  
  
'I thought you guys would be disappointed or something, especially after what Squall said.'  
  
'Are you kidding me? This is GREAT!' Rinoa said, throwing her arms up in the air, 'I never thought you and Zell would have a baby before squall and I but lo and behold!' she said, laughing. Squall blushed and squeezed her hand.  
  
'You didn't have to put it that way,' he muttered, albeit embarrassed.  
  
'Sure I did! It's the truth!' she chuckled.  
  
'No, I'm more surprised they beat Irvy-Poo and I!' Selphie giggled, hooking her arm with Irvine's.  
  
'Yo, guys, do ya have to make it seem like its some competition between us all as to who has kids first?' Zell said, nervously rubbing the back of his head with his bare hand.  
  
'Aw, is Zelly nervous about being a daddy?' Selphie teased, repeatedly poking Zell's side.  
  
'Ouch, Selphie is that REALLY necessary?' he yelled uncomfortably.  
  
'Yeah,' she said simply and giggled, 'so, when you two actually gonna have the wedding?'  
  
I looked over at Zell questioningly but he just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
'As soon as we're ready I guess, I mean, it could be after the baby is born or it could be before, we'll just have to wait and see,' Zell said then turned to me, 'what would you prefer?'  
  
'I think after the babies born, I'll fit in my gown better, 'I chuckled slightly and then smiled, 'not only that but I think things will go smoother then.'  
  
Zell and the others nodded in agreement. Squall then walked up us and smiled.  
  
'You guys sure you will be able to handle having a kid?' he asked. I could see the small smile on his face; he was attempting to tease us.  
  
'And what makes you think we cant?" I challenged, 'I'm sure we've taken on worst things.'  
  
'Heh, I guess your right,' squall said as he sat back down at the table. The rest of us followed and sat back down with him, 'I guess this means your going to need some time off huh?' squall asked. I nodded slowly and smiled.  
  
'Yes, I will, but not until I'm in like my seventh month. I don't see the need in an interruption of my teachings when I am still perfectly capable,' I said as I spread some jam over my toast.  
  
'Well that's good to know but really Quistis, when the time comes, just let me know when you need the time off,' squall said then took a bite out of his bagel. I nodded and put my piece of toast back down on my plate, not especially hungry.  
  
'Quistis, if your pregnant shouldn't you be eating a lot?' Selphie inquired.  
  
'No, I'm only two weeks, I don't think that stage is going to come for a month or two still,' I said then thoughtfully gazed into now where, 'actually, I'm not quite sure when all the 'stage of pregnancy' are going to come.'  
  
'Yeah well, I cant wait till there's a little mini Zell or a mini Quistis running around,' Rinoa giggled then hugged Squall's arm and pouted, 'hey squall.. I want a baby.'  
  
Squall spat out the food that was in his mouth and coughed nervously.  
  
'Wha, wha? Um, I have.. Paper work to do, yeah, I'll see you guys later,' he stammered then quickly stood up from the table and practically ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
'Damn it, he always does that,' Rinoa said as she crossed her arms disappointingly, 'I swear, its like he doesn't want kids.'  
  
'Nah, I think he's just nervous, darlin,' Irvine said.  
  
'Yeah, Irvine right, Squall doesn't really seem like the type to wanna get into those sorts of things,' Zell said then shoveled a large spoonful of cereal into his mouth.  
  
'What do you mean he doesn't seem like the type? He enjoys sex just as much as you guys probably do,' Rinoa said, looking at Irvine and Zell. Every one of us bowed our heads and shuddered.  
  
'Look, Rinoa, we love you and squall dearly but we don't want to hear things like that,' Selphie said, Irvine, Zell and I nodding in agreement.  
  
'Well, it's a little obvious that we do do 'It', like grow up guys,' she said then leaned back in her chair, 'not only that but its obvious you and Zell did it too, quisty.'  
  
'Gah! Rinoa, enough, can we PLEASE talk about something else?" I begged.  
  
'Yeah ok, I gotta go now anyways, gonna go talk to squall,' she said then stood up and gave me and Zell hugs, 'take care you guys!' she called then disappeared from the Caf. I sighed and finally took a bite out of my toast.  
  
'Man, Rinoa can be really straight forward cant she?" Zell said, pushing his now empty bowel away from him, 'I mean, I know Squall's one of my best friends but its not exactly right for me to be thinking about him with Rinoa like that.'  
  
'Yeah, we get what yer saying Zell, ah well, what can you do. I think its obvious how badly Rinoa wants children, I just don't think Squalls ready for something like that yet,' Irvine said then took a swig of his coffee.  
  
'Yeah, but ohh man, wouldn't that be too cute if you and Rinoa had your babies near the same time?" Selphie said excitedly then clapped her hands together, 'tee hee, all this baby talk is making me think...' She said then grinned at Irvine.  
  
'Selphie. why are you looking at me like that. Selphie, no, nooo!' Irvine yelled then promptly stood and fled from the Caf. Selphie laughed and playfully shook her small fist at him.  
  
'I'll get ya! You cant run form me forever, Irvine Kinneas!'  
  
Zell and I both laughed, shaking our heads bemused to say the least. Selphie giggled then turned around and pulled Zell and I into a massive hug.  
  
'All right guys! I'll see ya later! The Irvy hunt begins!' she said, punching a hand n the air as she skipped out of the Caf.  
  
'Well, what do you want to do now?' Zell asked, his arms slinking around my waist as he hoisted me into his lap.  
  
'Whoa, Quisty, you're getting heavier!' he teased.  
  
'Oh shush you, I'm not that far in!' I said then wiggled loose from his embrace. Zell shook his head as he smiled at me then waited patiently as I finished up my breakfast. The two of us chatted, him basically curious about how my night with his Ma and Seifer had gone.  
  
'It wasn't too bad but will you please tell me what's happened between you and Seifer? Like out of the blue you've become friends,' I said, wiping my sticky hands with a napkin. Zell shrugged and leaned back into his chair, two of the chair legs rising off the ground.  
  
'He and I just had a talk.'  
  
'About what?' I inquired persistently.  
  
'Just how he and I both agreed that the two of us continuing to bicker the way we did was just getting old. So we came to a compromise that the odd remark was fine, but we wouldn't be as bad as we used to be,' he explained. I cocked my eyebrow and leaned in towards Zell.  
  
'But where did the friendship come from? I mean, I understand you two coming to a mutual agreement, and believe me I think its great you did but I still don't get how the friendship formed,' I said, shaking my head slowly.  
  
'Well,' Zell started, nervously rubbing the back of his had with his hand, 'Seifer and I just remembered a few things form our time at the orphanage. I know it seemed like he would make fun of me half the time but I do remember the times he was good to me. In fact, I think that's what brought us to be friends because when he came to the infirmary to propose that 'peace treaty' so to speak he and I just started going back some years. I remember how we'd play tag and I was always 'it' or would get caught cause I was shorter than most of you guys. Heh, man, I really couldn't run fast and Seifer knew it so he always sacrificed himself for me, he'd always let himself get tagged for me,' Zell sighed and leaned forward, all of the chairs legs now firmly on the ground, 'I know it sounds weird but just old memories like that brought us closer.'  
  
I nodded my head and smiled.  
  
'Yeah, I remember now, Seifer would call you a cry baby all the time but whenever you fell or something he was always there to pick you up and help you,' I said, giggling, 'I remember the one time we Matron got that cool tree house for us and you couldn't climb up the rope because you were too weak so Seifer made a little make shift ladder just for you.'  
  
'Yeah!' Zell said, laughing, 'man, I remember that too!'  
  
I tilted my head to the side thoughtfully, another question coming to mind.  
  
'Ok, so you two were pretty good little buddy's back at the orphanage after all, if you don't count the little spats you two would get into sometimes, but the final ting I don't get is why he would pick on you for so many years after the orphanage.'  
  
'He told me why, or at least why he thought he picked on me. He said he kept remembering all these things that had me in it, like when he was a kid and stuff and while at the time he didn't know it was real memories he thought something weird was just happening to him. He said he got afraid that something was wring with him and that I was the cause so he started to pick on me,' Zell sighed and leaned a tattooed cheek into his palm, 'he said he was just so confused so the only way he felt he could clear things up as if he made fun of me.'  
  
'That doesn't make much sense,' I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
'Well, if ya think about it, it does!' Zell said, 'I mean, if he didn't understand these memories or the feelings he had for me, of course he'd cover them up like that. Almost everyone does it now; I know I have. We all just decide to become ignorant of the facts so we do silly things.'  
  
I nodded my head and stood up, my arms reaching above my head as I stretched. I felt Zell poke my tummy and I flinched and leaned forward.  
  
'Bah, I'm not the Galbadian Dough Boy,' I said. Zell tilted his head back and laughed, his arm slinking around my waist.  
  
'Your too funny, Quistis,' he said. I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder.  
  
'You're the one that's helped me open up like this,' I said as the two of us walked out of the cafeteria and decided to take a nice walk around Garden.  
  
'Yeah, I remember how uptight ya used to be and how lame your jokes were.'  
  
'Hey!' I said defensively then slapped his arm softly, 'I can't help it if I was a bit o an introvert.'  
  
'Naw, I wouldn't say you were an introvert babe, I just think you thought you were better on your own,' Zell guessed. I laughed and moved closer to him, our hips practically stuck together.  
  
'Yeah, I guess for a while there I was like squall, but once I got closer to you guys I opened up more and now that I'm with you, I thin I'm completely exposed,' I laughed.  
  
'Yup! You've turned into an extrovert, Zell style!' Zell said, pulling away from me just so he could flex his muscles. I laughed and poked his stomach, disappointed that he didn't flinch but pleased with how firm his abs were.  
  
'Hey Zell! Quistis!'  
  
Zell stopped flexing his muscles and the two of us turned around to see Molly and that one SeeD member who seemed sort of stuck up. What was his name? Tyler? Tyrone? Tyko, that was it.  
  
'Good morning molly, good morning Tyko,' I said assertively then saluted the two. Zell only glared at Molly and Tyko, he didn't have a very good relationship with either, especially Molly, obviously.  
  
'So, we over heard you guys in the Caf,' Molly started then exchanged a look with Tyko, 'so, your pregnant Quistis?' she sneered.  
  
I pulled my shoulders back proudly.  
  
'Yes I am. I have been proudly carrying Zell's child for over two weeks now,' I said, rubbing my abdomen. I then felt Zell's arms wrap around me from behind, his head resting on my shoulder.  
  
'Why do you ask, Molly?' Zell said, I could tell by the tone in his voice he was probably looking at her quite suspiciously.  
  
'Oh, just had over heard you all chatting, it seems like Rinoa's pretty jealous, I know how badly she wants a child with Squall,' Molly said then grabbed Tyko's hand, 'oh by the way, I'm with Tyko now, I'm sure you've both met him.'  
  
Zell and I nodded solemnly.  
  
'So Tyko, what do you think about Quistis being pregnant at only twenty one,' Molly said, emphasizing the words 'pregnant' and 'only.' Damn it, I knew what she was getting at, Hyne this girl didn't know when to quit! I had even tried to make peace with her!  
  
'I think is quite despicable actually, what a waste of someone's youth,' Tyko said, rather crudely. I felt Zell's arms unwrap quickly from my waste as he jumped at Tyko, grabbing the collar of the older SeeD's uniform.  
  
'You shut your mouth!' Zell cried, pushing molly aside as she tried to get him off of Tyko. I groaned angrily and yanked Zell off of him.  
  
'Come on Zell, these two aren't worth our time, there's no use in listening to anything they say,' I said coolly then turned my head back to face Molly, 'I'm glad you found someone so like yourself Molly, may you two live long a long, spiteful life together,' I spat, surprised at my own words.  
  
'Nice one,' Zell said then kissed my lips and laughed after he pulled away, 'a little harsh but hey, those bastards deserve it!' I smiled and blushed, I didn't really see myself as the type to insult others but ugh, Molly and Tyko had really ticked me off. Speaking of Tyko, where did this hate for Zell and I suddenly come from? Well, I knew he and Zell didn't really get along but he and I had become SeeD's together. I wonder if molly was the bad influence to him..  
  
'Hey Quistis!' I turned around to see Molly childishly sticking her tongue out at me and rolled my eyes, 'at least I didn't get pregnant like some whore!'  
  
'Molly, women don't get pregnant today because they're are whores, grow up and get a little intelligence before you attempt to insult me!' I said coolly then turned back around, tugging Zell further and further away form Molly and Tyko.  
  
'Wow, you two really don't get along anymore,' Zell said, rubbing the back of his head as I collapsed into one of the Gardens many benches.  
  
'Well can you blame me, Zell? She's despicable,' I said, angrily crossing my arms. Zell sighed and sat down beside me, pulling me close to him.  
  
'I know, I know, she's not my favorite person in the world either.'  
  
I looked down at my shoes, the same shoes Zell had bought me on our trip to Galbadia.  
  
'Zell?'  
  
'Hm?"  
  
'Was it..... hard to break up with Molly?" I asked, albeit gingerly.  
  
Zell sighed and shook his head.  
  
'Actually, once I realized my true feelings for her, once that at least used to be just of friendship, it wasn't so hard. I know I broke her heart I guess but.. I dunno, I just decided I didn't want to live my life as some lie and end up marrying a girl I didn't even love,' he said, sinking deeper into the bench.  
  
'You two had talked about getting married?" I asked; shifting in my seat so my one leg was crossed under me while the other lazily dangled off the bench.  
  
'I didn't, she did. You wouldn't believe how many times she would pester me about it,' Zell closed his eyes for a moment and then reopened them and smiled at me, 'that's how else I knew, your not suppose to PESTER someone about getting married.. You just know you want to marry that person. The feelings you have for them is so overwhelming, hence why I proposed to you,' he said then leaned over and nuzzled his nose against mine.  
  
'Zell, your too good to me,' I said then hugged him.  
  
'Nah! I'm just your average Zell Dincht,' he said and laughed.  
  
I laughed and stood up from the bench, taking Zell's head in mine.  
  
'Maybe, but you're MY average Zell.'  
  
Zell only smiled.  
  
  
  
A/N: hi everyone! Bah, took me a while to get this one up but it only took me an hour tow write ^_^ lol, anyways, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, I cant thank you all enough! Those of you who haven't read and reviewed, please do so, your input means a lot and while I love writing this for my own enjoyment, its nice to know that other people are reading it and enjoying it too! So please, tell me hat you think!  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	19. chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the story idea!  
  
The weeks and months went by pretty quick. Zell and I were preparing for our wedding, thinking about times and whom we'd invite. We had also discussed who the godparents of our child were and while it wasn't a hard decision, we obviously decided Squall and the others would be. We hadn't told them yet of course, we wanted it to be a surprise.. although, I think I would be telling the gang today. The time was drawing near, so near that I had taken my leave from teaching. Zell was very excited but he was constantly running around, making sure everything was prepared, always checking in on me, it grew quite tiresome but it was nice to know he cared so much.  
  
'Ack,' I said as I felt a kick down in my abdomen, 'someone decided to say hello,' I said as I softly rubbed my hand across my now quite large belly. I sighed happily and looked out the window of the dorm Zell and I now shared; I had only about three weeks before the baby was due. I stood up from where I at my desk and walked over to the door, I had an urge for hotdogs and fudgesicles, another delightful side effect of being pregnant. The sudden urges for different sorts of food struck quite often, I even remember the weirdest one I wanted, ah yes, vanilla ice cream with pickles on top. I know I know, it sounds gross and even now I flinch when I think about it, but hey, it tasted pretty good when I had ate it!  
  
'Heeey, quisty!!'  
  
I had just exited out of the dormitory when I hears Selphie's delightful squeal behind me. Within seconds I felt her small arms wrapping around me in a hug.  
  
'Hi Selphie,' I chuckled, a hand resting on my large abdomen. Selphie giggled and crouched down so she could put an ear to my stomach. I used to get embarrassed about these sort of actions, but you have no idea how many people have done it to me. Get this; even squall did it! Can you believe that? Squall, I found it kind of hard to believe. Rinoa and Selphie seemed just as excited about the baby as Zell, if not a little more. They were constantly taking me out to go shopping for baby stuff and little clothes; it really was sweet.  
  
'Aw, I think it kicked!' Selphie giggled then stood back up and hooked her arm with mine, 'so, how's your back doing? Dr.Kadowaki told me you had gone to the infirmary to have it checked out.'  
  
'Its fine Selphie, just sore,' I chuckled and rolled my eyes, 'do you know how LONG I takes me to bend over and just pick something up? Its awful.... Ah well, what can I do.'  
  
'Yeah, the gifts of childbirth, nausea, back pains, sudden weird food urges,' Selphie laughed as the two of us waked into the cafeteria.  
  
'Selphie, you don't know the half of it,' I said, shaking my head.  
  
'Oh I gotcha, but hey, what do you want for lunch?' she asked as we stood in line. I blushed slightly and gnawed on my bottom lip.  
  
'Hotdog fudgesicles,' I said quickly. Selphie gently slapped my back as she laughed.  
  
'Alright, whatever the hell floats your boat!' she turned to the cafeteria lady, 'I'll get one slice of cheese pizza and a hotdog fudgesicle.'  
  
The lunch lady blinked a couple times.  
  
'A what a hotdog fudgesicle? I'm sorry dear but we don't have those.. In fact, I'm not even sure they exist.'  
  
'Damn,' I muttered then stepped up to the counter, 'do you have a hot dog AND a fudgesicle?" I asked, albeit desperately.  
  
'Oh, Quistis darling! Its you who wants it, Selphie why didn't ya say so?' Rita (the Caf lady) turned around and prepared Selphie's and my orders then turned back around, 'sorry about that, I was just a little confused as to why Selphie would want something like that, but now I understand,' she said then pushed our trays over the counter to us, 'enjoy your lunch, ladies.'  
  
'We will,' Selphie said. I thanked Rita and followed Selphie to a table. As soon as we sat down I stuck the fudgesicle in between my hotdog bun and took a bite.  
  
'Oh, Quistis that is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen you do,' Selphie exclaimed the pushed her slice of pizza away, 'I think I've lost my appetite.'  
  
'Give me a break here, Selphie,' I said as I swallowed another bite, 'I cant help it, I'm not jut feeding myself you know. But hey, this does taste pretty good,' I said, taking another bite. Selphie pretended to gag then laughed.  
  
'Once this baby is born I will always remind you of your little food adventures,' she said then finally took a bite out of her pizza.  
  
I shrugged and took a final bite of my fudgesicle hot dog.  
  
'I wonder where Zell is.'  
  
'He went to Balamb with Irvine, they said they had to pick a couple supplies up but they'd be back in time for lunch,' Selphie explained.  
  
'Oh,' I said, nodding my head, 'did they say what they were going to be picking up?'  
  
'Nope, just said they needed supplies.'  
  
'I hope its nothing more for the baby, Hyne knows we already have more than enough,' I said then smiled warmly at Selphie, 'no that I'm not grateful, you and the others have been so much help to Zell and I.'  
  
'Hey, it's the least we could do, we are your best friends you know,' she said then finished off her pizza, 'where's squall and Rinoa? I thought they'd be down her for lunch too.'  
  
I lifted my sleeve and took a look at my watch, it was only quarter twelve so Selphie and I had eaten a little early.  
  
'They should be here soon, Seffie, its only quarter to twelve.'  
  
'Aw, so you mean we ate early today? Wait, no wonder you were actually able to get your hands on a hot dog,' she giggled.  
  
'Yeah well, of I hadn't gotten one I think I would have gone nuts, you wouldn't believe it but those cravings are pretty intense.'  
  
'Oh I believe you alright, if its enough to make you want to stick a fudgsicle on a hot dog then I sure as hell believe ya,' Selphie said but trailed off as her eyes looked over my head to the entrance of the Caf, 'oh hey, there's Zell and Irvine! Zell!! IRVINE!! OVER HERE!' she yelled, standing up in her seat.  
  
'Hey doll, how's your morning bin?' Irvine drawled as he pulled Selphie into a kiss. Selphie pulled away and giggled.  
  
'Its been.. different,' she then, laughing as she looked at me, 'Zell, how do you handle her crazy food urges?'  
  
Zell scratched the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
'I ah, dunno, I just do,' he said then sat down in the seat behind me, his hand immediately resting on my large belly.  
  
'Hello to you too,' I teased then leaned down and pressed a kiss onto his cheek. Zell blushed and kissed me back and smiled.  
  
'I can't believe it, less than three weeks before I have either a son or a daughter,' Zell said then suddenly stood up, punching a fits in the air, 'BOOYA!!'  
  
'Zell, honey calm down,' I said, gently tugging on his arm so he'd sit back down. Zell flashed me a cheeky apologetic smile and gave me a small squeeze.  
  
'Sorry babe, just cant help being excited is all.'  
  
I chuckled and squeezed his hand.  
  
'Yeah, I know.'  
  
Selphie and Irvine exchanged glances.  
  
'Wait a minute, back track there, you don't know if it's a boy or a girl?' she asked as Irvine pulled her into his lap.  
  
'Nope, we don't want to know until the baby's actually born,' I said proudly.  
  
'Yeah, we want a surprise,' Zell said excitedly.  
  
'So like, what do you guys think it is?' Irvine asked.  
  
'I don't know, but whatever it is, it inherited its fathers martial arts abilities because I get kicked so many times not to mention they're pretty hard,' I complained good heartedly. Zell blushed and smiled an 'aw shucks' smile.  
  
'I don't care what it is, as long as I have a kid that's healthy,' Zell said, sighing.  
  
'Aw, don't worry Zelly, it'll be healthy, we've all been taking good care of Quistis and not to mention Dr.Kadowaki's been running tests and stuff. If something was wrong, she'd have told us,' Selphie said, squeezing Zell's hand encouragingly.  
  
'Yeah, I guess your right,' Zell mumbled and leaned his head against my shoulder 'man, I'm tired.'  
  
'From what?' I asked.  
  
'Irvine over there wanted to go to Balamb to find some parts for the Garden and I ended up helping out at the garage there. You wouldn't believe it but just fixing up a couple cars is enough to knock ya out,' he said, yawning.  
  
'Don't fall asleep on me yet, we still need to wait for squall and Rinoa to get down here,' I said, winking at him. Zell's face suddenly brightened, his fists clenching excitedly.  
  
'Oh yeah!! I almost forgot! Man I cant wait till they get here so we can tell all of them how they're gonna be~'  
  
I put a hand over Zell's mouth; cutting off the last couple words then sent him a stern look. Zell blushed slightly and flashed me an apologetic smile.  
  
'Sorry babe, just got a little excited,' he said, albeit sheepishly.  
  
'What what what!!' Selphie asked, slamming both hands on the tale as she looked at Zell and I, 'what are we gonna be? Tell me!! Tell meeee!!'  
  
'Yeah, what's going on guys?' Irvine asked, struggling to pull Selphie back into her seat. Zell and I exchanged glances and smiled.  
  
'Your just going to have to wait till squall and Rinoa get here,' I said, a broad smile spreading across my face.  
  
'Well we're here, what's going on?'  
  
I spun in my chair to see Rinoa and squall standing behind us, both looking equally as confused as Selphie.  
  
'Well, Zell and I have been thinking,' I started but stopped to wait for Rinoa and squall to sit down, 'ok, well Zell and I were thinking about who the godparents of this baby should be.'  
  
'Since neither Quistis or I have any brothers or sisters...' Zell began, looking at the others expectantly. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, 'well, we were thinking maybe you guys would want to be his or her godparents.'  
  
'NOOO WAY!!!' Selphie cried enthusiastically as she jumped out of Irvine's lap, 'YES!!! I DO I DO I DO I DO I DO!!'  
  
Rinoa beamed, as did Irvine but squall just looked shocked.  
  
'A godparent?' he asked slowly. Zell reached over and slapped squalls back with his hand.  
  
'Yeah man, we'd be honored if you guys would be that for the kid.'  
  
'Awww, me? An aunt? Its too much!' Rinoa squealed, it actually looked like she was about to cry, 'yeah. I'd love to!!'  
  
Irvine took his hat off and ran a hand over his tied back hair.  
  
'Never thought this would happen to me but yeah, I'd be honored.'  
  
'That's wonderful,' I said then looked at squall, 'so, what do you say? Would like to be an uncle?'  
  
Squall nodded his head, at first slowly but soon he became more eager.  
  
'Yeah, yeah I would,' he said.  
  
'OHHH YEAAAAHH!' Zell cried and hugged squall. The rest of us laughed, squall looking quite flustered as Zell clung to him.  
  
'Thank you so much man!! You have no idea how much this all means to Quisty and me!!' he said then let go and smiled at the others, 'no idea,' h stressed.  
  
'It's the least we can do,' Rinoa said, hugging Squall's arm. Selphie and Irvine nodded in agreement.  
  
'I don't know guys, you sure have done a lot for us, I mean, it's the only way we could thank you. I mean, you've all given us endless support over the past months, not to mention you've all sprung and gotten us numerous things for the baby,' I said, smiling gratefully.  
  
'What can we say, we're just as excited as you are,' Irvine said, squall, Selphie and Rinoa nodding in agreement.  
  
'One question though, how has Molly been taking this?' Rinoa asked, albeit timidly.  
  
'Tch, I don't care how she's taking it,' Zell scoffed, 'I'm happy and so is Quistis so what Molly thinks doesn't matter.'  
  
'Yeah well, if that girl doesn't watch herself, I will expel her from Garden, I know what she's done in the past and now that Quistis is pregnant Hyne knows what else she might try to do,' Squall said then sighed, 'I'll make sure to keep an eye on her.'  
  
'Thanks squall, but I don't think that will be necessary,' I assured.  
  
'Better to be safe than sorry, Quistis,' Rinoa reminded me.  
  
'Well it's just I don't see what she could do, she knows very well that if she does to anything physical to me she can be expelled and I don't think she'd be so stupid as to risking the life of my child, I mean, not only that its just way too predictable,' I said.  
  
'I still don't trust her,' Zell muttered, 'I just wish she'd jump out a window or something while we're flying around.'  
  
'Zell!' I exclaimed, slapping him on the arm, 'look, I know she's done some pretty bad things in the past but I just want to ignore all of that and try to make peace with her.'  
  
'Quistis, you've already tried that and she doesn't learn! If she even breathes wrong around you I swear I'm gonna lose it,' Zell said, his fists clenching angrily.  
  
'Hey, come on now Zell, calm down,' Selphie said soothingly, 'lets just drop that subject now and focus on good things. Like the birth of the baby!!' she said happily.  
  
I groaned, hiding my head in my arms.  
  
'What's wrong, kitten?' Zell asked gingerly.  
  
'Nothing really except I'm not looking forward to the actual labour,' I muttered.  
  
'Why?' Zell asked, totally oblivious, Irvine and Squall looking the same way. Rinoa, Selphie and myself all sighed exasperatedly.  
  
'Do you guys have ANY idea how painful it is?' Rinoa asked, rubbing her forehead.  
  
'Tch, if ya haven't noticed Rinny I'm not a girl so I wouldn't know,' Zell said, sticking his tongue out.  
  
'That could be debated.'  
  
'Hello Almassy,' Zell growled.  
  
'Well hello everyone, thanks for not inviting me to your little pow wow,' Seifer said arrogantly then pulled a chair up and sat between Selphie and I.  
  
'So, trying to get puberty boy, chicken-wuss and the desperado to understand the pains of childbirth?" he asked, putting his feet up on the table.  
  
'What? And you know something we don't?' squall asked pointedly.  
  
'I know it hurts like a bitch for the woman,' Seifer said casually.  
  
'Why would it hurt.?' Zell asked slowly. I rolled my eyes along with Seifer, don't get me wrong, I love Zell dearly but he really could be quite clueless.  
  
'Think about it Dincht,' Seifer said angrily at Zell, 'I'm not going into details for you, this time you'll have t sue your brain. I know, I know, its gonna be tough but I think you can handle it,' Seifer teased.  
  
'Almassy,' Zell growled. I could feel him tensing up beside me. Ok, so what happened to the friendship that had suddenly 'grown' between the two?  
  
'Aw, come on Zell you know I'm only teasing, we're buddies now remember? It's just difficult to not rag ya,' Seifer explained, his smirk still on his face.  
  
I felt the tension in Zell's body dissipate and before I knew it he had clamed down.  
  
'Yeah well, just don't push it, Seifer,' Zell said softly.  
  
'What I cant have a little bit of fun?' Seifer protested then shook his head, 'yeah yeah, I got ya.'  
  
'Well,' I said, standing up, 'I have to go see doctor Kadowaki; she's going to try and give me the exact date for the birth. Did you want to come Zell?'  
  
'Naw, sorry baby, I gotta go install some new gadgets and stuff around Garden, I'll see ya late on tonight,' he said then kissed me on the cheek.  
  
'Ok, then I'll see you guys,' I sad and waved as I left the Caf and headed towards the infirmary.  
  
A/N: hey! Sorry for the wait, just had to brainstorm what I'd do for this chapter and that only lead me to get writers block (very quick of course) so I just waited until got a wave and whoo hoo, here I am with a new chapter for you guys! Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and still is reading and reviewing. Those of you who haven't reviewed, please do so, it means a lot =) Thanks!  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	20. chapter 20

A/N: hi everyone! Sorry that it took a while to get this chapter up! Took me a while to decide what I wanted to do with it! Anyhoo, this is Zell's POV - made it easier to write and pretty funny ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own nothing except the story idea.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Estina! Thank you for your encouraging reviews! =)  
  
*  
  
Man, not even a week before I'm a daddy. I admit that maybe Quistis and I were a little fast in our relationship but.. everything just feels so damn RIGHT about her. Not to mention she's totally beautiful, her smile, her honeydew hair, her quick, intelligent eyes. It's amazing to think that she fell for me... For ME! Man, at one time I had thought Molly and I had something going on but compared to Quisty and me? Man, you would have thought I hated Molly. No wait, I do hate her, tch that crazy bitch has caused so many problems with Quisty and me that I could just-  
  
'Z-Zell!'  
  
Immediately I was yanked out of my thoughts at the sound of Quistis' distinctly distressed call.  
  
'Quisty?' I called back, quickly standing up from the couch I had been sitting on in the living room. I heard her scream softly along with a couple painful groans and I walked quicker. Oh Hyne, she sounds like she's really been hurt! Please, please don't let me come to the bathroom to see something's happened to her or the baby. Please...  
  
I walked into the bathroom to see Quistis trying to steady herself with the towel rack.  
  
'Quistis what is it?' I asked, swiftly walking over to her, steadying her against me.  
  
'Zell,' she gasped, a hand clutching her rather large tummy, 'I think the baby's coming.'  
  
'WHOA MAN!!' I yelled; kicking myself mentally a couple seconds later. I really had to cut back on the outbursts, ESPECIALLY at a time like this.  
  
'Uh, um o-ok baby, lemme think here,' I stumbled.  
  
'Zell GET ME A FUCKING DOCTOR NOW BEFORE I DIE FORM THE PAIN!' Quistis screamed, yanking violently on my shirt collar. I nodded my head quickly and picked Quistis up in my arms. Hyne, had she ever gotten heavy! Wait; think about this Dincht, she's pregnant. Bah, now's NOT a good time to be thinking about anything other than getting your ass down to the infirmary!  
  
'ZEEEELL!' Quistis screamed, her face tightening up from the pain, her hand still clutched to her abdomen.  
  
'Okokokokokokok!!' I said, Quistis still in my arms as I ran as fast as I could out of the dorm and towards the Infirmary. Students and SeeD's alike stopped and stared, some concerned, some confused, others just down right scared! Tch, they couldn't be as scared as I could be right now! Ohmanohmanohmanohman! Imgonnabeadad imgonnabeadad!!  
  
I practically dived through the automatic doors to the infirmary, wobbling unsteadily as I tried desperately to regain my balance and not drop Quistis. I looked over at doctor Kadowaki's desk to her not sitting there. That's when I began to panic.  
  
'Doctor!!' I screamed, gently placing Quistis down on the infirmary bed. I leaned down and placed a soothing kiss on her sweaty forehead and looked around frantically.  
  
'Zell! Where-the-HELL-is-the-DOCTOR!!' Quistis screamed, wreathing around on the bed painfully.  
  
'AHH! I dunno Quisty, just-just stay here and try to relax!! I'll go look for her!' I said, my voice shaking.  
  
'Now what's all this commo- oh my god! Quistis!' Doctor Kadowaki cried as she walked into the small room, 'how long have you two been here?' she asked.  
  
'Maybe five minutes,' I said, sweating from the anxiety I was feeling.  
  
'We need to get these clothes off her, help me Zell,' doctor Kadowaki said, already unbuttoning Quistis' shirt.  
  
'WAAAAH!' I yelled, stumbling backwards a bit, 'what- what, no! I cant!' I stammered, my face flushing.  
  
'Zell, if your not going to be of any help for me then go wait outside! You might want to get the others! I'll call you in when the labour actually begins,' Kadowaki explained. I blushed and nodded my head, quickly leaning down to peck Quistis on the lips.  
  
'I'll be right back,' I whispered.  
  
'You better be,' she warned the groaned painfully. I nodded and ran out of the infirmary, heading towards the cafeteria. DAMN IT! No one was in there, ok Zell think, THINK where could they be?!  
  
'Zell? What's up?'  
  
'AH! SELPHIE!' I screamed, taking her hand roughly, 'Quistisinlabourcantexplainjustgotoinfirmary!' I blurted all in one go.  
  
'Whoa, whoa, Zell in English please! Just take deeeeep breaths ok?' Selphie said softly as she rubbed my back.  
  
'Whoo, ok, Quistis is going into labour! Just go to the infirmary and keep her company for me while I find the others!'  
  
'Ok, I know where Irvine - he's down in the parking lot - but the whereabouts of Rinoa and squall completely elude me!' she said quickly then smiled, 'hey, don't be so panic stricken ok? Everything's gonna be peachy keen!' she said happily then turned around and dashed towards the infirmary. I sighed deeply, trying to release all the tension and then ran to the elevator.  
  
'Zell! What's the rush?'  
  
I groaned and spun around to see molly standing behind me, a smirk across her face.  
  
'Cant talk right now molly! In a rush!' I said, turning back around to go up the stairs. Molly reached out and grabbed my arm though, pulling me back towards her.  
  
'Aw come on, you don't even talk to me anymore, I'm sure five little minutes wont hurt,' she said, mock innocently.  
  
'Actually Molly, five minutes would be a total pain in the ass no will you fuck off and let me go?' I growled.  
  
'Humph, fine be that way!' she pouted, 'I cant believe you Zell, you treat me like dirt when I was so- HEY! ZELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! AHH!'  
  
I slapped my hands together, dusting off invisible dirt as I looked over the edge and down into the fountain that I had just thrown molly into. I laughed at a very drenched Molly, her pigtail droopy and her make up running. She really looked awful.  
  
'Now, you can sit in there and cool off for a while, Molly,' I said then ran towards the stairs.  
  
'ZELL YOU JERK!!' I heard her scream behind me, man what I wouldn't have given to see her face as she screamed that. Ah well, having mine and Quistis' friends at the labour was far more important than my personal pleasures. I dived into the elevator and quickly punched in the floor number I wanted. I cursed out loud, realizing that in my mad rush I hadn't hit any button at all and pressed the third floor button. I bounced nervously as I waited for the elevator to hit the third floor and nearly screamed with happiness when the delightful 'ping' rang. I ran out and pushed the large oak doors that lead into Squalls office open.  
  
'Zell?!'  
  
I blushed slightly when I realized I had just basically walked in on Rinoa and Squall. It didn't look like it was anything too bad though, she was just in his lap and they were both fully clothed.  
  
'Z-Zell, what are you doing here?' Squall stuttered as Rinoa climbed out of his lap, straightening her hair as she did so.  
  
'QUISTISINLABOURYOUGOTTACOMENOW!' I blurted. Damn it, I did it again!  
  
'What?' Squall asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
'I got it, come on let's go, 'Rinoa said. I totally beamed; man that girl may come across as a ditz sometimes but I'm telling ya, she really was pretty sharp. Then again, the things that come out of my mouth aren't exactly rocket science now are they?  
  
'But? Wait, Rinoa, Zell what's going on?' Squall asked as Rinoa and I basically yanked him out of the office and into the elevator. Squall sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, 'look, will one of you PLEASE tell me what's going on?'  
  
'Cant right now, gotta run!' I said, hastily ushering him out of the elevator and down towards the infirmary. When the three of us basically stumbled into the infirmary I was pleased to see Irvine was there and Selphie was waiting anxiously by the door that lead to Quistis' room.  
  
'Wait, is Quistis in labour?' Squall gasped.  
  
'Yes!' I said, jumping up and down, 'isn't it great?! Man I'm sooo happy!!'  
  
'Zell, you better get your ass in there before Quistis disowns you,' Selphie warned, chuckling to herself. I nodded, so enthusiastically I swear my head was about to nod right off. But I couldn't move, my legs were as stiff as boards and my feet were like glued to the ground.  
  
'Well? GET GOING!' Selphie said, her hands on her hips.  
  
'I caaaaaant!' I whined, and then cringed as I heard one of Quistis' pained screams.  
  
'Yes you can now get your ass in there you chicken wuss!' Selphie screamed, hooking her arm with mine as she tried to drag me towards the door.  
  
'I resent that remark!' I protested then took a deep breath as she and I stopped just outside the door. I flinched; Quistis' screams were so loud and sounded so agonizing! Did I SERIOUSLY wanna go in there?!  
  
'Selphie, I-I don't think I can!' I stuttered.  
  
'Zell! You love her, she NEEDS you in there!' Selphie said then threw the door open and shoved me in, 'Now go be a man!'  
  
I stumbled into the tiny room to see Quistis sitting with her knees up. I blushed at her position and gingerly walked over to her side.  
  
'H-hey baby,' I whispered softly.  
  
'Zell WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!' she cried, grabbing my hand so hard I thought she'd break it.  
  
'Quistis - OUCH- I was looking for -OUCH- the others!' I cried in protest. Her face softened but her grip on my hand didn't.  
  
'Ok, ok as long as you're here,' she said, taking in a deep breath then letting it out.  
  
'Where's doctor Kadowaki?' I asked, looking around.  
  
'She's gone to get me something that will subside the pain,' Quistis explained, flinching every now and then. Dude, she was a mess! Seriously, her hair was everywhere and she was sweaty, man it was pretty bad.  
  
'I know, I'm not the prettiest thing at the moment,' she said, obviously reading my thoughts from my facial expressions.  
  
'Sorry babe, but in all honesty, you do look like shit,' I said, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead, 'and I mean that in the most loving way possible.'  
  
'Zell,' she whispered, 'come here, no closer,' she whispered as I drew closer and closer to her then suddenly she grabbed my shirt roughly and screamed, 'I DON'T CARE IF I LOOK LIKE SHIT OR NOT AS LONG AS I GET THIS THING OUTTA ME!'  
  
I stumbled back a bit, my ears still ringing. Man, was she ever PMS'n! Wait a minute, this is called labour Zell, this must be ten times WORSE than PMS... So this was my price for a night worth of pleasure. Aw man, I shouldn't be sayin stuff like that, poor Quisty, it must be excruciating for her. I softened a bit and walked back over to her, taking her hand in mine.  
  
'I'm sorry quisty, I'm here, I'll always be here,' I said soothingly as I kissed her lips and forehead. Quistis smiled and squeezed my hand. I let go and looked around the room and found a face cloth and ran it under some cold water then walked back and gently swiped it across Quistis' face.  
  
'Mm, thank you honey,' she muttered.  
  
'Right! Ah good, you're here Zell!' doctor Kadowaki said as she walked into the room, a small syringe in her hand, 'right, this'll only hurt a bit, Quistis.'  
  
'Doctor, compared to the pain I'm feeling right now, I bet it's a walk in the park,' Quistis said, not even flinching as the needle punctured her skin. I shuddered a bit; man, I seriously hated needles, I could tackle monsters with the best of them but show me a fucking needle and I run like a child.  
  
'Right, sow hat should I do, doc?' I asked, gulping slightly.  
  
'Zell honey, you just make sure your other hand is free if she brakes the one hand that she's holding right now. If it becomes too much for ya, you just say the word and leave all right? Sometimes labour can be pretty intense,' Doc Kadowaki explained, preparing to deliver the baby.  
  
'I'm sure I can handle it,' I said, squeezing Quistis' hand. Suddenly she screamed and squeezed back, so hard I thought I heard a bone snap.  
  
'All right! Its starting Zell! You just continue holding her hand! Quistis, I'll tell you what to do as we go along!' Doc K yelled over Quistis pain filled groans. I nodded my head and prepared myself for what was -probably- going to be the wildest ride of my life.  
  
*  
  
  
  
'Awwww, lemme hold him, lemme hold him!' Selphie squealed as she and the others stepped into the tiny room. The delivery had been insane, definitely the most exciting yet scary moments in my life! Quistis had done awesome, delivering our beautiful son in less than six hours. He had a tiny tuff of blonde hair at the top of his head and the most amazing blue eyes you have ever seen. Man, I had never felt this way before, the moment he was in my arms a massive wave of love fell over me. I wanted, no NEEDED to protect this kid.. my son.  
  
'Zell? Honey, let the others see him, 'Quistis said, chuckling slightly. I could tell she was pretty tired, but she and I agreed it was crucial that the baby come into contact with each one of its godparents as soon as possible.  
  
'Ok, here ya go Selphie' I said, carefully handing him over to her. I watched protectively as Selphie rocked my son back and forth, humming slightly. Rinoa looked over Selphie's shoulder at the baby.  
  
'Aw, isn't he the cutest thing you ever saw?' she squealed.  
  
'He's got his fathers hair,' Squall pointed out. I smiled as my son wrapped a tiny hand around Squalls finger, a delightful coo emitting from his tiny mouth.  
  
'But he's got a mixture of they're eyes, man, I've never seen eyes like his before,' Irvine said, gently tickling my sons small tummy, 'so like, what are you gonna name him?' Irvine asked, looking over at Quisty and I.  
  
'I dunno,' I sighed, sitting down on Quistis' bed, my arm gently wrapping around her, 'what do you think?' I asked, smiling at Quistis. She closed her eyes and smiled, she smiled the most beautiful, happy smile I had ever seen grace her lips before. She outstretched her arms, signaling to Selphie that she wanted to hold the baby. She and I looked down on it, a large, happy grin spreading across my face.  
  
'Kruger,' Quistis said then leaned down and softly kissed the now named Kruger on the nose, 'Kruger James Dincht,' she said then looked up at me hopefully, 'what do you think?"  
  
'Its perfect,' I said, putting my hand behind her head and gently pulled her forehead to my lips.  
  
'Awww! Where'd you think of that name Quisty?' Selphie asked, kneeling down in front of Quistis and I.  
  
'I don't know, I've always liked the name Kruger and James so...it just fits,' she explained.  
  
Selphie nodded, 'yeah it sounds great, right guys?' Squall, Rinoa and Irvine nodded in agreement. Selphie looked at Kruger, then smiled at Quisty and I sheepishly.  
  
'Heeey guys...?' she started but Irvine lifted her up and held her close to him.  
  
'Hun, it's they're baby, lets lave 'em alone for now. I'm sure Quistis is mighty tired, 'Irvine said, tipping his hat at Quistis and I.  
  
'Heh, you are right there Irvine,' Quistis said, hugging Kruger closer to her as she leaned back against the headboard, closing her eyes.  
  
'Right, then we'll leave you two,' Squall said, walking over to give Quistis a hug then shook my hand, 'congratulations to both of you.'  
  
'Yeah!' Rinoa and Selphie bother cried, the two of them carefully hugging Quistis then haphazardly throwing they're arms around my neck, 'we're super happy for you!' Rinoa cried as she and Selphie pulled back. I noticed the pair of them had tears in they're eyes.  
  
'Aw, come on Rinny, come on Sepphie, no need to cry,' I said, rubbing the back of my head with my hand.  
  
'It's just we're so happy for both of you! Not to mention I'm now an aunt!' Rinoa explained then took Squalls hand. Selphie, Squall and Irvine nodded then headed for the doorway.  
  
'We'll see you guys tomorrow,' Squall said, waving as the four of them disappeared from the room. I sighed and rubbed my hands down my face then turned and smiled to see Quistis asleep, Kruger snuggled closely to her, cooing softly. I smiled and gently pried Kruger from Quistis' arms and walked into Doctor K's office.  
  
'Psst, DK,' I whispered, grinning slightly as I felt Kruger cuddle closer to me. Doctor Kadowaki looked up from the paper work she was doing and smiled warmly.  
  
'Hyne Zell, its so strange to see that tiny baby in your arms,' she said, smiling softly. I rocked on my heels carefully, my arms protectively holding Kruger close to me.  
  
'Why's it strange?' I asked, pulling a chair up to her desk.  
  
'Well, its not really strange just.. more of a delightful feeling. In the past I would sometimes think about whether or not I'd deliver your children but here I am, doing the paper work for yours!' she said, chuckling. She then turned to me, glaring at me inquisitively, 'tell me, have you thought of a name?'  
  
'Uh, yes actually, Quistis did,' I said, re-adjusting my hold on Kruger, 'he's Kruger James Dincht,' I said proudly.  
  
'Alright then, I'll write that down here and...there, I'm done,' she said, then handed the papers over to me, 'I'm going o keep two copies of this but one copy you have to keep ok?' she said, then stood up and yawned.  
  
'What should I do with Kruger?' I asked.  
  
'Oh, here I'll put him in an incubator for tonight,' she said, gently taking a now sleeping Kruger from my arms, 'my he is adorable,' she said then went into another room. I sat at her desk and read over the papers, it was basically all of Kruger's information. His weight, foot prints, you know, the usual stuff that was probably put on papers like this. I looked over to the small room Doctor Kadowaki had walked into to see her now walking out of it, another yawn forming on her lips.  
  
'It's pretty late Zell, you better get some rest,' she said and turned towards the door that lead to her private quarters, 'you can sleep in the other bed in the room beside Quistis for tonight. She seems to be ok but I'll probably keep her for another night, along with Kruger, then you two can head back to your own places,' she said then disappeared into her room.  
  
'Man,' I sighed and stood up, my back aching, I was much more subdued then I was before. But then again, the labour WAS over. I stood up and walked into the room where Doctor Kadowaki had put Kruger and looked at him through the clear walls of his incubator. I shed a couple tears, for once not desperate to wipe them away because I was so happy. I kissed my two fingers then pressed them to the clear wall and walked out of the room. The urge for sleep finally got the best of me and I slowly made my way into Quistis' room, cuddling up to her on her bed.  
  
'Good night, Quisty,' I said softly then closed me eyes, pleasant dreams of my son and soon to be wife filling my very, very tired head.  
  
*  
  
A/N: hi everyone! Sorry for the delay but I had thought FF.net was down for a while and voila, turns out it wasn't! Ah well, I hope you lied this chapter! Its kinda crazy at the beginning but then gets really sweet ^_^ Anyhoo, please remember to read and review because not only do I get my own inspiration, but reading reviews from others telling me that they enjoy my fic is the greatest inspiration of all! Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed!  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	21. chapter 21

A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone for they're kind words and condolences. I'd also like to thank everyone for taking the time to read and review my fic. Reading what you guys think not only puts a smile on my face but also makes me want to write more! I am in a better state of mind, once again, thank you to everyone for everything =) This chapter is set a about four years later, things SEEM peaceful... ^_^  
  
*  
  
'Kruger James Dincht! You put daddy's gloves down this instant!' I said sternly to my four-year-old son. Yes, four years had gone by since I had given birth to Kruger. Hyne, it only seemed like yesterday. Wait a minute; did I REALLY want to remember the labour? I guess I did in some aspects but the pain? No, I'm glad that was done and over with. You wouldn't believe how many times I'd apologized to Zell, I really had been quite ah... Distraught. Oh who am I kidding; I had been in Bitch-O-Rama mode.  
  
'I'm sowie mommy, I was only lookin,' Kruger said, immediately putting Zell's Gauntlet gloves back into the drawer. I guess I have to have another little chat with Zell about where he should be keeping them. Our son had already found four out of his five pairs in his four years, and very easily I might add. I just thanked Hyne that he never found Zell's spike ones. The thought made me shudder all over.  
  
'Its ok sweetie,' I said, kneeling down to gently run my hands through my sons blonde hair, 'just you must stop looking for them ok? They're not toys.'  
  
Kruger sniffled and dug his toe into the carpet.  
  
'Ok, I won't look for 'em anymowre,' he said, rather reluctantly. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
'Thank you, that's all I wanted to hear,' I said. I knew he'd find them the next place Zell decided to hide them. Ah well, I guess I'd have to start hiding them because it was obvious that Zell was no good at it.  
  
'Hey mommy?' I turned and smiled at Kruger curiously.  
  
'What is it, hunny?'  
  
'When is daddy coming home?' he asked as he struggled to get up on one of the counters stools. I rolled my eyes good heartedly and lifted him up.  
  
'Daddy's just taking care of something with uncle Irvine,' I explained. Kruger giggled and reached over for an apple.  
  
'Uncle Irvy's funny,' he said, not bothering to hold back his fit of giggles. I smiled and reached up into the cupboard for a bowel -I was feeling hungry. Anyways, Irvine and Selphie had gotten Kruger a pet fish on his third birthday. Of course, while Irvine had tried to put it in the fish tank it had only managed to flip out of the bag and around on the floor. My son and Zell found this extremely amusing while Selphie, Irvine and I were frantically trying to get the fish back in the bowel. Eventually Irvine caught it in his hat and we had successfully saved it. For the night anyway, tomorrow morning when I had gone into the kitchen to start breakfast it had died.. I used the usual line that it was 'sleeping' for Kruger but I think he caught on.  
  
'Is aunt Seffie gonna come visit?' Kruger asked, taking a bite out of his apple. I put my bowel on the counter and reached down into another cupboard for the cereal.  
  
'Actually honey, you and I are-OUCH!' I hissed as I bumped my head on the cupboard door. I groaned and rubbed my head, carefully standing back up. I looked over at Kruger to see he found the whole situation quite funny and was laughing. I sighed and reached over to scruff up his hair.  
  
'Thanks for being concerned for my safety. You know, any normal son would ask his mother if she was all right,' I said quite dryly. Kruger only shrugged and took another bite out of his apple.  
  
'Bwuh mit mus mfmny,' he said with a mouthful of apple.  
  
'Kruger honey, chew and swallow before you talk,' I said, sitting down and starting on my cold cereal.  
  
'But daddy always does it,' Kruger said in protest.  
  
'Yes well, daddy's a full grown man and- no wait, you've got a point. Sad, very sad that my soon to be husband has the manners that of a four year old,' I said, rolling my eyes, 'anyways, that doesn't matter Kruger. That doesn't make it ok for you to do it.'  
  
'Well your doin' it wright now,' Kruger said, sticking his tongue out at me.  
  
'Yes but I don't have such a mouthful that you cant understand what I'm saying,' I said then swallowed what was in my mouth. Kruger and I sat there having a snack; it was about three in the afternoon. Earlier that morning Zell had gotten up early to go to Balamb with Irvine and Squall. Rinoa and Selphie were going to be stopping by anytime soon, we had to plan for the wedding. Yep, that's right I am FINALLY going to marry Zell Dincht. We had gotten a lot of scrutiny from fellow students, faculty members and SeeD's about why we hadn't married in the four years that Kruger had been around. Well, in all honesty there just wasn't any time! Raising a kid was a lot of work and it took a lot of both Zell's and my time, not only that but I had gone back to instructing, as had Zell. Our schedule had been pretty damn hectic. Finally though, we had a clear month ahead so we planned the wedding for sometime next week. Zell and I were both very excited; Kruger was still a little confused as to what was going on but-  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
'I got it I got it I got it!!' Kruger sang, jumping down from the stool and running to the front door.  
  
'No, Kruger, hey wait! Let mommy get it!' I called, quickly putting my dishes in the sink on my way out of the kitchen. I got to the entryway only to see Rinoa and Selphie practically mauling my son.  
  
'Heeeeey Kruger babe! What's up?' Selphie said as she pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
'Nuthin auntie Seffie' he said, promptly giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
'Hey, don't be hogging Kruggy now!' Rinoa protested, pulling Kruger out of Selphie's arms and into hers.  
  
'Aunt Rinny, you KNOW I hate being called Kruggy,' Kruger said, albeit impatiently. Rinoa smiled and gave him a squeeze then put him back on the floor.  
  
'Yeah I know, but I just cant resist,' she said. Kruger rolled his eyes and dashed off into his room. I chuckled and walked into the entryway, opening my arms to hug my two best friends.  
  
'Heya Quisty, how ya holding up?' Rinoa asked as the three of us broke off from the hug. I sighed and lead them into the living room, picking up the odd article of clothing or toy.  
  
'I'm fine, its pretty hectic being a mom but,' I sighed and looked over in the direction of Kruger's room. I turned back to Selphie and Rinoa and smiled, 'it may be a pain in the ass sometimes but it sure as hell is worth it.'  
  
'Amen to that!' Selphie said then jumped down onto the couch, 'so! Since I am the queen of planning,' she said, doing a quick little pose, 'It's time we really get down to business on them wedding plans!'  
  
'Yeah so what have you got in mind, Quisty?' Rinoa asked, sitting down in the chair across from me.  
  
'Well, we've already decided that you two are going to be my maids of honor and then Kruger could be the ring bearer. I can just picture him in a little tux, walking up the aisle with the ring on a tiny pillow. He'd look so adorable,' I said, going into a dreamy state. Selphie snapped her fingers in front of me and giggled.  
  
'Okies, Kruger as ring bearer,' Selphie said, pulling out a clip board and scribbling that down, 'got that. Anything else?'  
  
'Well..... I can't really decide on everything without Zell here but he and I agreed just a small wedding would be nice. Just friends and family,' I explained.  
  
'Right, we'll definitely have to invite Edea, ever since Cid's death she really has been down in the dumps, its pretty bum-er-rific,' Selphie said, sighing.  
  
'Yes well, we can't help things that have happened in the past,' Rinoa said, 'I don't mean to sound rude of course.'  
  
'No, we know you didn't mean to cause any offence. Don't worry about it,' I assured her.  
  
'MOMMY!!'  
  
I practically leapt off the couch and ran to Kruger's room the second I heard his yell. I stopped in his doorway to see him sniffling and crying, his favorite action doll in his hand.  
  
'What is it sweetie?' I asked, kneeling down and pulling him into my arms.  
  
'I-Ifrit M-Man,' Kruger sniffled and pulled away from my embrace so he could hold up his doll, 'his-his arm b-broke off.'  
  
'Aw sweetie don't worry, as soon as daddy comes home I'm sure he'll fix it,' I assured him then stood back up, 'do you want to come and sit with your aunts and I or do you just wanna sit in here and play?'  
  
Kruger shook his head and carefully put his 'Ifrit Man' -a very popular kids TV show that now had many action dolls like my sons- back onto his tiny, messy desk.  
  
'Naw, I'll come sit with you and my aunties, they probably miss me already,' Kruger said, rather smugly for his age then skipped off into the living room. I shook my head, delightfully bemused as I walked back into the living room. Instantly I heard giggles and laughter as I stepped into the room and there was Rinoa and Selphie promptly tickle torturing my son. I stifled a laugh as I watched my son wreathe around playfully, a happy smile on his face.  
  
'Quistis?'  
  
I spun around when I heard the door opened and my named called. It was Zell, he was home from Balamb and as I walked back into the main entryway I noticed squall, Irvine AND Seifer were with him. I leaned against the doorframe, crossing my arms playfully.  
  
'And where have you been?' I asked, a sly grin spreading across my lips.  
  
'With the guys,' Zell teased. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
'Uh huh, and did you bring any gifts back for your lovely lady and adorable son?' I questioned playfully.  
  
'Aw, come on Quisty, I didn't know I was supposed ta get you guys anything,' Zell said.  
  
'Oh come on chicken-wuss, cant you tell she's only kidding?' Seifer said then tried to step past me but I held up my arm, keeping him back.  
  
'And you Seifer, who even said you were allowed in here?' I pestered.  
  
'Aw come on Instructor, stop playing games. I don't want to be left out, you know me, I'm an attention whore,' Seifer said, wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and pulled him inside, turning around to give his butt a kick.  
  
'Hey, hey, hey, keep that for Zell,' he said teasingly then walked into the living room. I heard him say Kruger's name and then I heard my son's happy giggles as Seifer probably lifted him up into the air. I shook my head and turned, motioning for squall and Irvine to come on in.  
  
'So, do I gotta stay out here while everyone else gets to come in?' Zell asked, mock pouting. I tilted my head to the side, pretending to think about his question.  
  
'I dunno, its gonna cost ya,' I teased. Zell grinned and pulled me close to him and kissed me slowly. I grinned against his kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
'Eww! Get a woom!' Kruger whined from behind Zell and I. Seifer came up and stood behind Kruger, lifting him up onto his shoulders.  
  
'Yeah guys, get a room, tsk I thought you had better manners than that,' he teased then tossed his head back and laughed.  
  
'Oh ha ha, your both such comedians,' I said, sticking my tongue out at Seifer.  
  
'Yeah and your looking reeeal mature with your tongue out like that missy, better put it away before the big bad wolf called Zell finds a better use for it,' Seifer said then carried Kruger back into the living room. I turned and smiled at a very flustered looking Zell and pulled him in, shutting the door behind him.  
  
'Tch, Seifer can be such an asshole,' Zell growled, dumping his jacket onto the back of a chair.  
  
'Now Zell, I asked you to refrain from that sort of language in the house,' I said sternly.  
  
'Aw, give me a break here Quisty,' Zell said, holding his palms out defensively, 'I'm starting to regret making friends with him. IF that's what you call friendship.'  
  
'Ah give him a break Zell, he's come a long way and he's great with Kruger,' I said as the two of us walked into the living room. Zell walked over to Kruger and pulled him into his arms, giving him a quick hug and a kiss before he put him back down.  
  
'Can I get anyone something to drink?' I asked, slapping my hands together.  
  
'I'll have a beer, what about you Selphie-coo?' Irvine drawled.  
  
'Just a coke please,' she said, snuggling closer to Irvine.  
  
'How about the rest of you?' Zell asked.  
  
'We're fine thanks Zell,' Rinoa said, she and squall huddled together on the couch.  
  
'I don't drink anymore, an ice water will do just fine,' Seifer said, albeit distractedly. He was playing with Kruger on the floor. I know it's hard to believe -it was for me at first too- but Seifer really had changed. A lot. He was so good with Kruger and Kruger adored him. I really think Seifer would do anything for that kid..... Maybe Kruger's the first thing that's ever really shown him love or-  
  
'Hey quisty? We'd like our drinks while they're still cold,' Seifer teased. I snapped out of my thoughts, shaking my head as I walked into the kitchen, Zell following behind me.  
  
'Uh, right, sorry guys. I was just thinking about something,' I said and pulled out some glasses as Zell grabbed the drinks from the fridge. Selphie turned around in Irvine's lap so she was facing the kitchen.  
  
'So Zell, what do you want to happen at the wedding?' she asked. Zell sort of stopped what he was doing and closed his eyes, a grin spreading across his lips.  
  
'Heh, I don't think Dincht is thinking about the wedding,' Seifer said, a similar grin across his face too.  
  
'Yeah, I know exactly what's going through the Dincht-mans head,' Irvine said.  
  
Oh boy, here we go.  
  
'Hehehe, are we right Dincht?' Seifer asked, taking his attention away from Kruger for a couple seconds. Zell opened his eyes and nodded his head slowly, that silly smirk still on his face. Irvine and Seifer laughed loudly, even Squall chuckled a little bit too.  
  
'Ugh, you guys are just like how you were when you were teenagers,' Rinoa protested, ' a bunch of little perverts.'  
  
'Hey, we weren't perverts!' Zell protested playfully, taking a tray of drinks into the living room with him. I followed him and the two of us sat down on the couch with Rinoa and Squall.  
  
'Well, Squall wasn't at least,' Rinoa said.  
  
'Oh I wouldn't be too confident about THAT,' Seifer said, tickling Kruger's sides.  
  
'Shut up, Almasy,' Squall growled, although not in an angry way, just like a warning.  
  
Seifer chuckled and hauled Kruger back up onto his shoulders.  
  
'So, what are we all here for again?' he asked, flinching slightly as Kruger tugged on his hair when he lost his balance.  
  
'We were supposed to talk about the wedding,' Squall said.  
  
'Yeah, well what else is there to talk about? We basically solved everything. It's going to take place next week, that'll give Quistis and I time to send out invitations and then-' Zell began but was cut off by Rinoa.  
  
'Wait, you guys have already decided on guests?' Rinoa asked.  
  
'Yeah, you guys obviously, Zell's friends and family, Matron, Dr.Kadowaki, Xu, Nida,' I said, naming off a couple of the guests that I knew for sure would come.  
  
'Oh okies then, so I guess its just up to me to get the music and festivities prepared!' Selphie said excitedly.  
  
'Yeah, that would be great Seffie,' Zell said then stood up and plucked his son off of Seifer's shoulders.  
  
'Hey! Daddy I was pwayin wiv uncle 'Eifer!' Kruger protested.  
  
'Yeah but I haven't seen ya all day slugger,' Zell said, tickling our sons tummy. Kruger giggled and hugged his dad.  
  
'Okies, but only for a little while or else uncle 'Eifer will get cwanky!' Kruger explained. Seifer laughed and shook his fist at Zell.  
  
'That's right Dincht, don't keep him too long or I'll become very disgruntled!'  
  
Zell tilted his head back and laughed. I leaned over and rested my head on Zell's shoulder, a comfortable silence falling over the room. Selphie suddenly stood up from Irvine's lap and stretched.  
  
'Well, thanks for the drinks but I gotta split. If I wanna get you guys a good DJ then I gotta get on this early,' she said, walking over and giving Zell, Kruger and I one big hug, 'aw, you guys are so adorable, I cant wait till I have my own kid!' she said, looking over at Irvine with a wide grin.  
  
'Uh, Heh, it's a nice thought Selphie babe but- but don't get any ideas,' Irvine stuttered. Selphie raised her fists and shook them.  
  
'Mark my words Irvine Kinneas we will have a kid!' she yelled, laughing loudly.  
  
'What? No, I mean, ah, don't confuse me like this!' he protested, sending a desperate 'help me!' glare at the others and myself. Kruger sat up in Zell's lap.  
  
'What? What? What? I'm gonna get a cousin?' he asked, now jumping up and down in Zell's lap.  
  
'Yes you are!' Selphie said, punching a fist into the air happily.  
  
'I'm gonna get a cousin, I'm gonna get a cousin!' Kruger sang. Poor Irvine, he looked totally distraught.  
  
'Ahh! Selphie stop putting ideas in the kid's head! Gah, stop putting ideas in your own head!' he said, quickly shuffling her out of the room. He stopped in the doorway and tilted his hat, 'we'll ah, see you guys later.'  
  
'Hopefully with a baby!' Selphie said, popping her head in one last time. Irvine yelped and turned around to gently push Selphie out of the living room and out the front door. The rest of us laughed after the two left; they really were quite the pair.  
  
'Well, we better get lost too,' squall said, taking Rinoa's hand as he stood up, 'we'll see you guys later ok?'  
  
Zell and I nodded, Kruger jumping out of Zell's lap to give his aunt and uncle each a hug. I could tell squall was still getting used to this, hell, he was still getting used to Rinoa hugging him. We watched the two left then were left alone with Seifer.  
  
'Hey guys? Whatcha want me to do? I'm feeling sort of awkward here,' Seifer said, standing up from the floor to sit on the wing chair. Zell put Kruger back down and watched as he ran over to Seifer, who gladly lifted him up into his lap.  
  
'The great Seifer Almasy is awkward? Nooo, not possible,' Zell said. Seifer rolled his eyes and covered Kruger's eyes as he flipped Zell the bird. I shot Seifer a stern glare then started to stand up, picking up the glasses around the room. Zell gently pushed me back down onto the couch and kissed my forehead.  
  
'Let me do that for you,' he said, standing up and putting all the empty and half empty glasses onto the tray he brought them out on and took them back to the kitchen. I sighed contently, stretching my arms above my head as I leaned deeper into the couch.  
  
'Hey why don't you guys go out tonight or something? I'll watch Kruger for ya,' Seifer said. I yawned and lazily shook my head.  
  
'That's nice of you to offer Seifer, but I'm afraid that if I went to a restaurant I'd fall asleep with my head in my soup or salad,' I said, closing my eyes.  
  
'Man, having a kid really wears you out doesn't it?' Seifer asked, looking down at Kruger who was persistently poking him for attention.  
  
'Well, we're Mr. curious today aren't we?' I teased. I was rewarded with a sour scowl from Seifer and I chuckled.  
  
'Sorry couldn't resist it,' I said then sighed, lying down and stretching across the couch, 'yeah, it is pretty hard on ya but it is worth it. Zell's been great and so have the others. I never would have expected it but your super with Kruger too. I don't know why but he's really taken a liking to you.'  
  
'Heh, what can I say, at least someone's seen my true charm,' he said, flashing me his trademark smirk. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my hand.  
  
'Yeah well, I hope your 'charm' doesn't rub off on him,' I teased.  
  
'Hey now, you say it like it would be a bad thing,' Seifer said, mock defensively. He and I stared at each other for a second then burst out laughing.  
  
'Uncle 'Eifer, what are you laughing abowt?' Kruger asked, tugging on Seifer's trench coat.  
  
'Ah nothing munchkin, come on, I'll take you down to the Quad for a while, we'll let your mom and dad have a bit of a rest,' Seifer said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed.  
  
'Ok, whatever, but make sure your back before five,' I instructed. Kruger ran off into his room to grab his ball as Seifer stood up and walked to the front room.  
  
'Yeah, I'll have him back by then, you and Zell and just ah, enjoy yourselves,' he said then turned his head towards Kruger's bedroom door, 'come on buddy! We only got about an hour and a half! Lets not waste any time ok?' he called. In an instant Kruger appeared at his side, ball held in his hand.  
  
'Okies, well we'll see ya later,' Seifer said, opening the front door. Kruger ran over to me and gave me a hug then quickly ran into the kitchen to give Zell one.  
  
'Toodles!' he called then stepped out the door with Seifer. I sighed, feeling Zell's arms encircle my waist, his head resting on my shoulder.  
  
'When did we start to trust Seifer with our child?' he whispered into my ear.  
  
'I don't know, but I guess we do now,' I said. Zell turned me around and gently pressed his lips against mine. I moaned softly, this only encouraging Zell, his kiss becoming hungrier. Before I knew it Zell was lifting me up, my legs wrapped around his waist, the two of us slowly making our way to the bedroom.  
  
'Zell, wait do we have time for this?" I asked, holding a hand to his chest. Zell grinned and kissed my collarbone as his hands slowly worked on me jeans.  
  
'Babe, lets just go with the flow ok? We've been planning things for the past week I think its time we just let things happen spontaneously,' he said, his lips meeting mine again. I kissed him back as my answer, Zell pulling the sheets over us as we indulged in each other for the first time after a long while.  
  
*  
  
A/N: hiyas everyone! How was that? a nice, long chapter like I promised =) once again, many thanks goes out to everyone who has given me support and they're condolences through these rough times I've been having, I cant thank you enough. Thank you also to everyone who has reviewed, reading what you guys think makes me smile and encourages me to write more. Thank again! To those of you who haven't reviewed, see that PRETTY little button in the left hand corner? Please give it a click and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	22. chapter 22 Finale

Heart's A.N. This is a really great story that I couldn't stop reading from the beginning and I really couldn't have asked for a better story. Being able to take part in it was an even greater thing and I hope my bit does the rest of the story justice. This next part was written by me and I hope you all like it. I still can't believe Dinchtbaby asked me to do this, so THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH Dinchtbaby you really are the best  
  
Zell's POV.  
  
*  
  
I never thought I would have a son, never thought I would ever find the love of my life, but here I am and Booya! I'm getting married today!! That was my first thought when I woke up this morning. Oh man if only I could relive this day over and over again. The sun was shining, bees were buzzing, birds were trying to have sex with them. As is my understanding of it. I got up and walked over to my over to my mirror and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"This is it." I told myself, "This is the beginning of the rest of my life." I took a shower and put on my tux that Quistis picked out for me. Seeing as how I have no fashion sense I didn't really mind.  
  
One of the things I considered was putting my hair back instead of leaving my spikes up. But that wouldn't be me and I don't think my own Ma would recognize me if I did. I finished up and was about to call up the others when I heard a knock on my door. It's either Squall or Irvine; they said they'd go see how the girls were doing before they came here to walk with me to the Hotel.  
  
"Come in." I yelled out. I heard the door open but no one talking. It had to be Squall.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" He asked. He tried his best but even I could tell he was happy. I can still remember the look on his face when I asked him to be my best man. He and I were alone and walking to the docks in Balamb. Not to any spot in particular, just to a spot where we wouldn't be bothered ya'know? Well anyways I didn't really know how to ask him so I just told him like it was.  
  
"Hey, we've known each other for a while now and well.. I've always looked up to you, a lot like a little brother would to his big brother ya'know? And really I couldn't think of a better person to ask this. So Squall would you be my best man?" I asked while scratching the back of my head, and sweating bullets. Heh, Squall was shocked when the question hit him. But it was a good shock, like when you find a toy inside your cereal box. He raised his eyebrow at me when he finally said yes. Like he wasn't sure weather or not he was willing to do it. But once he did I screamed out in delight, hell I think I nearly broke him in two when I hugged him.  
  
I looked around my room to see if I had forgotten anything, after I made sure every thing was a go I made my way out of my room and down to where Irvine was. He came up to me and slapped my back, he then he mumbled something in my ear about the honeymoon. I didn't really know what he said but it was probably something I didn't want to hear anyway. Guess some things never change. The three of us sat around for a little bit then we all headed out the door. We never really thought of where we would get married but some how Quistis and I came to the conclusion that the Hotel with the ocean view would be perfect. It was close to my old house too so while she got ready in Balamb Garden I would do my thing here. As I stepped outside the sunshine was so bright it hurt my eyes a little just looking around. But it was one of the most beautiful days I had ever seen.  
  
The three of us started walking down the road checking out the decorations and little streamers making a path to the hotel, little Krueger's idea. Once we got inside the Hotel we all felt a cool breeze welcome us in. The tables were set with little baskets of flowers as the centerpiece; over by the buffet there was a huge ice sculpture of Shiva, that one was my idea. And finally the cake, Quistis picked it out for us and really she couldn't have done any better. She even found a little bride and groom to put on top of it. No one had noticed yet but I took it down when no one was looking and drew a little tattoo on the left side of his face to make him look little more like me.  
  
I didn't feel nervous at all and since the ceremony didn't start yet I decided to walk around and check out the rest of the hotel. It was bigger than I remember, but man once I saw that ocean view behind it I couldn't help but stare at it in awe. I sat there for a while until I felt something cold and wet touch the back of my neck. It was Angelo. Witch meant that the girls were here. I guess the ceremony was going to start soon I didn't even know I was sitting there for so long. I picked my self up and walked back into the hotel. As soon I stepped in I heard the sound of foot steppes running towards me. I almost fell down when Selphie flung herself onto me.  
  
"Zell you look great, wait until you see Quistis Hyne she looks so incredible! Your eyes are going to pop out of your head!" She said bouncing up and down.  
  
"Since girls put this whole thing together you tell me, is everything ready?" I asked while watching our small band of quests start coming in.  
  
"Yeah you bet it's almost time now you should get up to the altar soon and then I'll tell the musicians to start playing soon."  
  
"That sounds good, but how will they know to play the right music for Quistis when she walks down the isle?"  
  
"Oh don't you worry about that I got it all taken care of, I'll be the one to give them the signal before Irvine and I start walking down. All you gotta do is stand there and look pretty." She answered back.  
  
"Does Krueger know what to do? Does he have the rings?" I asked while scanning the room for him.  
  
"Yup, Yup. He's with his mommy right now don't worry about it. But ok I gotta get everyone in their places you gotta get up to the altar now ok?" She said.  
  
I shook my head and then watched as she ran off to get everyone. I walked up behind the chairs and stood at the altar seeing my closest friends and of course my Ma, crying her heart out..man, having all these people staring at me was making me nervous. I looked over to the musicians, all of them busy making sure they were in sync and not making any mistakes when they started playing the Bridal Theme, you know the one. I wish I could remember the name of it. It was a little sooner than I had expected but what the hell. The crowd went silent and they all turned around to see Krueger walk down with the rings followed by Rinoa and Squall walking down the isle together. They both separated and then Rinoa went to her side of the altar while Squall as my best man came and stood by me. Then Irvine and Selphie walked down with huge smiling faces. Irvine tried to hold his composure but Selphie was almost bouncing her way down the path. Then the little flower girl came down; She lived next to Ma and we thought it would be nice for her to do this since we didn't know any other little girls.  
  
Then I saw her. Coming down in the most amazing white dress, Squall had to nudge me to let me know my jaw was hanging so low it could touch the ground. She was just so beautiful she looked like an angel in every sense of the word. She was my angel. It felt as if I was falling in love with her all over again. I think I even forgot to breathe at one point. She had the vale over her face but I could still see her face. We locked eyes as she walked towards me. And really it was like there was no one else there but the two of us ya'know. I never liked to admit it to myself but some where in the back of my head I always had a small shadow of doubt about us. Until now, because when I saw her there walking towards me I knew I was going to love this woman with all of my heart for the rest of my life.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Quistis' POV.  
  
*  
  
My eyes slowly blinked open, the sun pouring in through the semi closed blinds. I sigh contently and roll over into the loving arms of Zell, his warm body welcoming. I close my eyes, breathing in his distinct scent.  
  
It's my wedding day.  
  
'Hyne!!' I cried as I suddenly remember what today was. Immediately I jump out of bed, a happy grin spreading across my lips. I was getting married to Zell Dincht today; I was going to be his wife to love and to hold, to honor and respect-  
  
'Quisty, you've gone over your vows one too many times,' I murmured to myself as I hurriedly pulled my hair up into a loose pony tail and threw a house coat on. I turned around to look at Zell affectionately then rushed down the hall towards Kruger's room. He and I were to go to Rinoa's and Squalls dorm at around eight then we were to get prepared as Zell and the guys headed down to Balamb. Just thinking about what was going to happen today..... It made me shudder pleasantly. I stepped into my son's room, quietly approaching his bed.  
  
'Kruger baby,' I whispered as I knelt down, gently pushing his blonde bangs from his forehead. His eyebrows furrowed a bit and he groaned softly and rolled over. I smiled and gently started to tickle his side.  
  
'Come on honey, it's a big day for us all today,' I said; only getting a cranky grunt form my son. I chuckled and blew a wet kiss on his neck and was rewarded with a yelp of surprise.  
  
'Good morning,' I said, standing back up and pulling open his blinds. My son sat up, his small frame looking even smaller in his rather large bed. He looked lost among the many pillows and the thick duvet.  
  
'Ma,' he yawned, rubbing at his sleepy eyes, 'its too early,' he said then promptly pulled his duvet over his head, 'I wanna go bwack to bwed!' he whined. I rolled my eyes and pulled the duvet off of him.  
  
'Come on you, this is a very important day. Now do mommy a favour and get out of bed ok?' I asked, gently tickling the back of his ear. He loved it just like his father did.  
  
'Oh awight,' he said, rather reluctantly climbing out of his bed, 'can I go wake up daddy?' he asked as he struggled to take off his pajama shirt. I giggled and helped him pull it off then playfully put my cold hands on his warm tummy.  
  
'No, let your daddy sleep a while longer, I'm sure your uncles will do a fine job of waking him up,' I said, chuckling at the mental image.  
  
'Oh,' Kruger said then put his hands on his hips, 'ok mommy, I can get dressed myself,' he said, trying to sound grownup but only ended up sounding cute beyond all reason. I raised my eyebrows at him and grinned,  
  
'Oh, ok then big guy,' I said, shaking my head bemusedly as I stepped out of his room and headed towards the kitchen. I quietly and quickly made a 'breakfast-to-go' for Kruger and I and placed it on the table by the front door. I walked back into Zell and my room, sliding open then closet door as quietly as possible. I smiled to myself as I gently unhooked my wedding dress, wincing a bit as the plastic covering crinkled a bit. I nervously glanced over my shoulder and was relieved to see Zell still sleeping soundly.  
  
'Heh, he could sleep through a world war,' I said, quietly chuckling. I closed the closet and stepped out of the room and headed towards the front door. Just as I hung my dress up on a hook Kruger appeared from his room... Wearing two miss-matched t-shirts, a pair of shorts with long underwear underneath and non-matching socks. I bit my lower lip, resisting the urge to laugh out loud.  
  
'Well,' I said, crossing my arms, still trying to not laugh, 'you look... Interesting,' I teased.  
  
Kruger puffed out his chest proudly like his father and put his hands on his hips.  
  
'Yup!' he said, nodding his head enthusiastically. I shook my head and giggled.  
  
'Well, if that's what your happy in,' I said and walked into his room, taking his mini tuxedo from his closet, 'but I can guarantee your going to be the main attraction in Garden.'  
  
'Aw, no ones up now mommy,' Kruger said, swinging his backpack over his shoulders. He had insisted on packing it last night, he said he had some 'supplies' in it. I figured it was just some of his toys.  
  
'Well, your right about, we are rather early,' I said, looking down at my watch to see it was quarter after seven, 'but we best be on our way, we have to go to Aunt Rinoa's and Uncle Squalls,' I said, unhooking my wedding dress from the wall and ushering Kruger out the door.  
  
'Ma, what's for breakfast?' Kruger asked me as we rounded a corner and headed towards Rinoa and Squall's dorm. I slapped a hand to my forehead and groaned.  
  
'Ack, I forgot to grab them off the table!' I said, cursing silently to myself.  
  
'I'm hungwy,' Kruger said, rubbing his stomach.  
  
'I'm sure your aunt Rinoa has something she can give you Hun, I'm sorry, I packed us a breakfast but I just forgot them,' I explained as he and I stopped in front of Rinoa's dorm door. I rang the bell and after a couple seconds a very tired looking Squall opened the door.  
  
'Good morning squall, aren't you looking pleasant this fine morning,' I teased. Squall grinned as best he could in the morning, running a hand though his disheveled hair.  
  
'Yeah, well, your not looking that great either,' he teased back, then covered his mouth as he yawned. I gently punched his arm and walked into the room, watching as Squall picked up Kruger into his arms.  
  
'Morning uncle 'Ollie,' Kruger said, happily flinging his small arms around Squalls neck. Kruger tended to call Squall 'Ollie' only because he didn't pronounce his 'S's' very well. It was the same with Seifer, except he was dubbed 'Uncle 'Eifer'.  
  
'Ah! Good morning Quisty!' Rinoa said, appearing from the bathroom, a hand gently rubbing a towel to her damp hair, 'you just caught me coming out of the shower,' she said then hugged me.  
  
'Morning Rinny,' I said then laughed as she pulled the towel away from her hair, which was now quite puffy. She turned around to face squall as she threw the damp towel into a basket.  
  
'Right, Squall you gotta go get Irvine and Selphie. Send Selphie here and then-'  
  
'Go meet Seifer, head over to wake up Zell and then take the car down to Balamb, I got ya Hun,' Squall concluded, putting Kruger back down then groggily made his way into his and Rinoa's room. I turned to Rinoa and she and I just stared at each other for a second.  
  
'You feel a giddy attack coming on?' she asked, finally cutting the silence. I laughed and nodded.  
  
'Well then go for it!' she said, giggling herself. I shook my head and walked into Rinoa's kitchen, grabbing two glasses and filling them to the top with milk.  
  
'Here Kruger,' I said, handing Kruger one of the glasses. Kruger took it from me, muttering a thank you before lifting the glass to his lips. He finished it, handing it back to me then bounded into the living room.  
  
'Well, once Selphie gets here we'll get ya all done up,' Rinoa said, winking. I chuckled, feeling nervous, excited and afraid all at the same time.  
  
*  
  
  
  
'Ack, Quistis hold still will ya?'  
  
'I cant help it Selphie! This stool keeps wobbling,' I protested as Selphie and Rinoa did up all the tiny buttons on the back of my dress.  
  
'Why do they put so many buttons on these things? And why so small?' Rinoa complained.  
  
'You couldn't have just gotten a normal corset could you? No, you felt like making it difficult for us!' Selphie teased, knocking me off balance again as she struggled to do up the final button.  
  
'I'm sorry guys, when I did them up myself it wasn't this hard,' I said.  
  
'Quisty, dear, there's a difference to doing them up when its on a hangar and when its actually ON you,' Rinoa said then laughed triumphantly, 'HA! And we're done!'  
  
I let out a held breath, my hand gently gliding over my stomach. I nervously approached the mirror ad nearly cried when I saw my reflection. Never in my life had I looked so beautiful... I know, that must have sound a bit vain but... Hyne, it was the truth! Selphie and Rinoa had done a beautiful job with my hair; it now fell to my shoulders, strings of white flowers entangled nicely with the golden ringlets. I gently traced my collarbone, my hands fluttering over the chain Zell had given me and then my eyes took in the dress. It looked amazing; the corset gave my chest the right 'oomph' so to speak, tiny flowers adorning the white fabric. The skirt flowed magnificently, its silky texture making the dress look even more beautiful than it was. It was a simple dress for sure, but even so it was stunning.  
  
'Whoa, Quistis,' Rinoa whispered, 'you look great.'  
  
'Yeah,' Selphie said, nodding in agreement.  
  
I smiled and mouthed a 'thank you,' tears coming to my eyes as I pulled three of us into a hug. We just stood there for a couple minutes like that before I pulled away, carefully wiping at my tear filled eyes.  
  
'Come on gal, no need to cry,' Selphie said, squeezing my hand.  
  
'I know, I just cant help it, you guys have been the best friends I've ever had. Its just too kind of you to be helping me out like this' I said.  
  
Rinoa smiled and hooked her arm with mine.  
  
'Well, I just hope you'll do the same for me when I get married,' she said, opening the door. Kruger was waiting in the living room, rather patiently.  
  
'Hey Kruggy!' Selphie called, 'come see your ma!'  
  
Kruger jumped off the couch and ran towards us, stopping dead in his tracks as his eyes fell on me.  
  
'Wow mommy, yoo look purdy,' he said, then started to play with the bell of my dress, 'what is this? A tent? Mommy why are you wearing a tent?' he asked relentlessly. I giggled and stepped back a bit, not wanting him to lift up my skirt.  
  
'No no, honey. Its just a part of my dress,' I said, then leaned down and pulled him into a hug, 'why don't we go get your tux on hm?'  
  
Kruger pulled back form the hug and shook his head.  
  
'Nope, I can do it!' he said, 'don't want yoo getting messy,' he said then grabbed his tuxedo that rested on the back of a chair and headed towards the bathroom. I smiled and motioned for Selphie and Rinoa to go help him, knowing he'd be 'angry' at me if I went. I hear a cry or protest from the bathroom that obviously was from my son but then it quieted down. I started to sit down on the couch but quickly stood back up, too afraid to sit because I might crease my dress.  
  
'Tch! I coulda done it ya know!'  
  
I giggled, hearing my son's remark as he stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room.  
  
'Ma, did yoo make auntie Selphie and Rinny help me?' he asked, putting his hands on his hips. I held up my hands submissively and laughed.  
  
'Yes, I did, I'm sorry honey,' I said then leaned down and gave him a kiss, 'but if its any consolation, you look super handsome in your tux,' I said, gently fixing his shirt collar, 'don't you guys think so?' I asked, turning to Selphie and Rinoa.  
  
'Oh yeah, the girls will love you Kruger,' Selphie said, winking playfully at Kruger. He grimaced and stuck out his tongue like he had been gagged.  
  
'Yuck! Girls!' he said as if it was the most disgusting word in the world.  
  
'I'm a girl, am I so bad?' I said, smiling.  
  
'Mommy, your diffwent, you're my mommy,' Kruger said, rolling his eyes. He must have gotten that off of me. I laughed and turned to face Selphie and Rinoa then glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.  
  
'Right, Zell and the guys should be gone now so,' I said, grinning at Rinoa and Selphie, 'we can go to my place an get you guys in your brides maids dresses,' I said. I was rewarded with happy squeals coming form Selphie and Rinoa, Kruger covering his ears from the high-pitched noise.  
  
'Hey mommy?' Kruger asked as we stepped out of Rinoa's dorm and headed down the hall towards Zells and mine.  
  
'Yeah Hun?' I asked, holding my dress up, making sure it didn't drag at all and get dirty.  
  
'Why couldn't I have gone with daddy?' Kruger asked.  
  
'Why? Are we boring?' Selphie asked, tickling Kruger's sides a little.  
  
'No, just wondering,' he said, biting on his lower lip. He had a habit of doing that.  
  
'Well, I guess you should have gone with your daddy since it was all guys but, we need a big guy to look after us,' I said, gently cuffing Kruger's chin. He grinned broadly and puffed out his chest. Yes, he DEFINITELY took after Zell.  
  
'Ok then,' he said as we stopped in front of my dorm. I unlocked the door and quickly looked around to make sure Zell was gone. He and I had decided to do the traditional thing and not see each other till the alter. When I realized the coast was clear I lead everyone inside.  
  
'Right, your dresses are in my room,' I said, walking into my bedroom and pulling the two icy blue dresses out from my closet then brought them back out into the living room. I hadn't shown Rinoa and Selphie them before, I only got they're measurements and then had gone and gotten them myself.  
  
'Oh my god, Quisty its beautiful!' Rinoa gasped as she gently took the dress from my hands. She held it up to her body, fumbling with the spaghetti straps. She looked up at me tearfully and smiled, 'thank you so much!' she said. Selphie was crying too as she looked at her dress which was identical to Rinoa's. The two of them hugged me tightly.  
  
'Are yoo guys gonna be cwyin' all day?' Kruger asked, tugging on my dress. The three of us giggled and pulled apart, Kruger's remark reminding us about the time.  
  
'Right, we best be on our way!' I said, taking one last nervous glance at myself in the mirror.  
  
'You ready to do this?' Selphie asked, gently putting a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath then slowly let it out.  
  
'Yes,' I said, nodding confidently, 'yes, I am ready to marry Zell.'  
  
  
  
*  
  
I watch nervously as Squall and Rinoa head down the aisle. Selphie and Irvine are standing in front of me, preparing to go next. and then it was my turn. Hyne, I was getting married! I still couldn't believe it, I never thought I'd get this, I always thought I'd be alone my life. Stuck as the Ice Queen of Balamb Garden. Or maybe Seifer would have asked me out...  
  
I shook the thought out of my head. No, I was marrying Zell and oh my god, there goes Selphie and Irvine! I nearly yelped as I felt Edea gently nudge me forwards a bit. She was going to walk me down the aisle since, well; I didn't really have a father to. I stood up on my tiptoes and struggled to look over Selphie and Irvine's heads, only catching a quick glimpse of Zell's anxious face. Whoa, did he ever look nervous. He wouldn't be having second thoughts would he? Oh Hyne what if he was? What if he didn't want to get married? What if all of this was a big mistake? What if-  
  
'Quistis, Honey, we're up,' Edea whispered, smiling proudly at me as she grasped my hand. I took in a deep breath and smiled confidently and started to walk down the aisle, towards the love of my life, to the one man I knew would love and protect me forever. What really would only take a few seconds felt like an eternity as I slowly walked down the aisle, Edea standing proudly at my side. I looked from left to right to the many faces, feeling a blush creep upon my face at the look of admiration form them all. Finally my eyes rested on Zell's form. He stood at the later in a black tux, looking handsome as ever if not slightly nervous. He glanced back at me and I felt tears come to my eyes at the look of absolute love and amazement that shone in those gorgeous blue eyes of his.  
  
'Be brave, love,' Edea whispered as she left me at the Alter and went and sat back down beside Ma Dincht. I approached the alter, Zell gently taking my hand to steady me. Oooook, Quistis. Deep breaths don't cry and focus on Zell.  
  
'Do you, Zell Dincht, take Quistis Trepe to be your wife?'  
  
Whoa, we were that far already? I realized I must have been so focused on Zell that I hadn't even heard the priests other words, only speaking when I needed to.  
  
'I do.'  
  
Hyne, Hyne, Hyne, give me the strength I need!  
  
'Do you, Quistis Trepe, take Zell Dincht to be your lawfully wedded husbanded?'  
  
I looked deep into Zell's eyes, studying his face more intensely than I ever had before. Yes, I loved him, I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.. To love and to hold... In sickness and in health..  
  
'I do,' I said confidently.  
  
'With the power vested in me I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride,' the minister said, stepping back to allow Zell to step forward. Zell smiled a little goofily at me and gently lifted my veil. I didn't even bother to hide my tears as his lips slowly came to mine, the two of us sharing the deepest, most meaningful kiss that we would ever have.  
  
'Ladies and gentlemen,' the minister said as Zell and I broke our kiss, Zell's hand entwining with mine, 'I am proud to introduce Zell and Quistis Dincht!'  
  
I blushed something fierce as applauds and cries of joy rang out through Balamb Hotel. I looked over to see Ma and Edea leaning on each other as the two of them cried happily. I giggled when I saw Seifer sitting with my son, who was currently jumping up and down, screaming Zell's name and mine.  
  
'Come on, babe,' Zell said then gave me a gentle tug as the two of us ran down the aisle. As of today I was now Quistis Dincht and was married to the only man I would ever love; Zell.  
  
*  
  
'Quistis! Come on, lets have a dance?'  
  
'Ah, no Seifer, I think you've had too much champagne,' I laughed, pulling away from a very tipsy Seifer who was dancing crazily.  
  
'Bah, fine, I'll go see if some of the other foxy ladies would like to,' he said, sticking his tongue out then stumbled over to ma Dincht. I laughed loudly as he asked her to dance and was pleasantly surprised when she complied and followed him out o the dance floor.  
  
'Mommy! Mommy! Look I got Shiva's arm!'  
  
I spun around to see my son running towards me, a chunk of Shiva ice sculpture in his hands. He hissed and dropped it onto a table.  
  
'Tch, its super cold! Can you watch it for me mommy? I'm gonna go pway wit Angelo!' he said excitedly. I nodded and watched as my son chased Rinoa's dog around the room. Why and how the heck did he get Shiva's arm..?  
  
'Well hello Mrs. Zell Dincht.'  
  
I tilted my head up to see Zell, my husband (Hyne, it felt good to say that!) standing behind me. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips then pulled a chair beside me.  
  
'Look at 'em,' he said, pointing towards the dance floor where everyone including squall was dancing, 'you'd think we'd be still out there.'  
  
I smiled and sighed contently.  
  
'Sorry honey, I'm still a little tired from our little garter adventure,' I teased, recalling what had happened. Ah yes, I had lifted my leg and skirt up, Zell and I deciding o do the 'pull the garter of the brides leg' game. Well that was a disaster and a half! Don't get me wrong, Zell's a total sweetheart but Hyne was he klutzy! I was hoping that that particular part of the wedding would go smoothly and quickly (me being the shy person I am and all would naturally want that) but no, Zell had to kick the stool my leg was on, causing me to be thrown off balance. Basically I ended up on the floor, I pray that the people who caught it on tape don't send it to THV (Timber Home Video).  
  
'Aw come on babe, that was some good times!' he teased, gently rubbing my leg. I laughed and stood up, stretching a bit.  
  
'Hey baby? I'm just going to go out for a breath of fresh air. You can dance a bit more, keep an eye on Kruger cause its waaaay past his bed time though, okay baby?' I said, gently fixing up his shirt collar.  
  
'Ok then Hun, don't be out too long, its gotten a little cool,' he said then leaned over and gave me a kiss. I smiled and rubbed my cheek where he had kissed me as I watched him happily bounce back into the throng of people dancing around the room. I turned and walked out to the front of the hotel and sat on the edge of the dock, my feet dangling over the calm water.  
  
'Quistis?'  
  
I spun around and was shocked to see Molly standing behind me.  
  
'Molly, I- um, hi,' I stuttered.  
  
'Hey, look can I..... talk to you?" she asked, albeit timidly.  
  
'Sure,' I said, patting the ground beside me, 'there's plenty of room right here.'  
  
'Heh, thanks,' she said, sitting down. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between us before she abruptly turned to me.  
  
'Quistis.. I want to apologize,' she began. I opened my mouth to say something but she continued, 'I know what I've done in the past is wrong and I'm sorry for being such a brute. I really did cause you and Zell a lot of trouble and..' She blushed and studied her shoelace, 'well, you were right when you said people liked the old molly. I've lost so many friends Quistis, and I was too hell bent on screwing things up between you and Zell that I never realized just how alone I was.'  
  
'Molly..' I began softly but she held up a hand.  
  
'No, I've been wrong about everything, Quistis. I did horrible, horrible things and now when I sit here and tell you this I.. I just can't help but feel that you wont believe me,' she said, flashing me a nervous, almost sad glare, 'But, I understand that and I accept it. I just want what you want, a peace treaty before the two of us, so to speak.'  
  
'Molly, I'm glad you've come to this realization,' I said then smiled at her and reached over, pulling her into a hug, 'this is the molly I remember and liked so much.'  
  
'I'm glad Quistis, please believe me when I say I'm sorry, I'll never do anything to hurt you and Zell ever again.' She said, sobbing into my bare shoulder. I felt her hot tears against my cool skin.  
  
'What's done is done molly, but I'm glad we can now move on and look at another future,' I said, pulling back and nodding towards the hotel, 'whattya say we go hit the party in there?" I asked, winking.  
  
Molly sighed and stood back up, looking thankful but sad at the same time.  
  
'Thank you for the offer Quistis but.. I just don't think others have forgave me, I know that will take time. I know it will take some time for you to trust me and that's what I want. Once that time has passed and we're all sure. I'd love to do something like that with you all,' she turned around and started walking up to the main market in Balamb, 'oh by the way Quistis, congratulations on a beautiful son and a beautiful wedding,' she said then disappeared from my sight.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief; while I knew she was telling the truth. Over the past four years I really think she had been thinking about what she'd done. She hadn't caused any problems or anything. Maybe she had changed for good..  
  
'Mrs. Zell Dincht.'  
  
I giggled as I heard Zell's voice whisper in my ear, his warm breath colliding with the cool skin of my neck. I stood up and welcomed his warm and comforting arms.  
  
'You know, I'll never get used to saying or hearing that,' he whispered, gently kissing the top of my head. The two of us stood there, the moonlight reflecting off the water as he and I rocked back and forth in each other's arms.  
  
'Zell, Molly was just here,' I began, taking my head off his shoulder to look into his curious eyes.  
  
'Oh? What she say?'  
  
'Just that she was sorry...,' I smiled at Zell's doubtful expression, 'no really Zell, I think this time she seriously meant it.'  
  
'Well,' Zell sighed, pulling me closer to him, 'I guess that's good. I man, she has been pretty quiet these past four years.'  
  
I nodded and nuzzled closer.  
  
'Zell, I'm glad and thankful for everything we've been through, for our ups an downs, our bumps and scrapes, for you picking me,' I said, blushing deeply. Zell smiled and leaned down and kissed me, deeply and passionately. Finally our kiss broke after what seemed like forever, a very nice forever although.  
  
'Ditto,' he said simply as the two of us turned to look at the shining moon shimmering off the gentle waves.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: hi everyone! Sadly... This is the last chapter of Melted Ice Queen! I am so sorry for the long wait and I hope this last chapter was worth it! I plan on writing en epilogue some time, but for now I wish to work on Checkered Destinies and get an idea that's been tossing around in my head down onto words! Thank you SO MUCH to EVERYONE who has reviewed, you guys are the best and I could NEVER thank you enough, thank you everyone!  
  
Special thanks to HeartOvalion who helped me write this bit, as I said before, he wrote Zell's POV and did a good job if I may say so myself! Thank you HeartOvalion and thank you once again to everyone for your endless support and help!  
  
-Dinchtbaby- 


End file.
